Welcome to the Ikimono League
by Silver Tru-Neko
Summary: After Johto, Ash and Gary head to a newly discovered league in the east to pit their skills against one another. The league isn't all they expect, however, and the boys just might learn more about themselves than who's stronger... Rivalry fic. No ships.
1. Surprise!

**Welcome to the Ikimono League**

By Neko (Silver Tru-Neko)

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, only the OCs mentioned in this chapter.

Author's Note: So, this is my first Pokemon fic... it's about Ash and Gary's rivalry, for fans of either trainer (or both!) to read. It's set just after Johto, so no newer Pokemon (I'm more of an oldschool fan, I don't know all the new ones) but before the Silver Conference. In this story, Gary doesn't decide to become a researcher after Johto.

On a side note, the league's name and its islands are all named in Japanese. Ikimono means 'animal'; I'll post the islands next chapter, once the story gets to those details.

Read on and enjoy!

--

**Chapter 1 – Surprise!!**

"I'm one step closer to being a Pokémon master!" eleven-year-old trainer Ash Ketchum proclaimed, his new collection of Johto badges flashing against his shirt. He had just completed his set of eight badges, proof of his further efforts training his Pokémon. His travelling companions seemed less than thrilled, however.

"We know, Ash, it's only the fifth time you've told us," sighed Misty, gym leader of Cerulean City.

Brock, former leader of Pewter, nodded his agreement before frowning at the map he was clutching. "According to this, we're nearly at Pallet."

Ash, about to snap at Misty, instantly perked. "Almost there? Awesome! I can't wait to tell Professor Oak about all my adventures! He'll be so excited! And I've finally beaten Gary at something!"

Spurred by enthusiasm, Ash charged ahead.

"Hey, wait-" Misty protested, before letting out a sigh and shaking her head. "No stopping him once he's got something in his head."

"Toge-priii," chirped her egg Pokémon.

Ash had already reached a bend in the path, and was fidgeting as he waited for his friends to catch up. "Come on, slowpokes! I can see it up ahead!"

Ash and the others were heading back to his hometown for a reunion with the trainers who had started at the same time as he. Eager to outshine Gary – his eternal rival – with his Johto victories, Ash had immediately set off. Now they were nearly there in time for the party, hosted by none other than famed Pokémon expert Professor Oak.

Misty and Brock reached Ash's side, and the young trainer shot off again with his Pikachu bouncing on his shoulder. Misty was about to reprimand him when she caught sight of what Ash had noticed up ahead: a cluster of small, homey buildings and the domed lab belonging to Professor Oak. Ash was already sprinting up the drive.

"Ash! Slow down!" cautioned Brock, breaking into a run. Misty hurried after him.

They were in time to meet Ash at Professor Oak's door, where the man himself was waiting to greet them.

Smiling at Ash's antics, the Professor said, "Hello, Ash, Misty, Brock. It's certainly been awhile."

"And I've been training the entire time!" boasted Ash loudly. "Just wait till I tell you all about the new Pokémon I caught! And look, I got all eight Johto badges!" Ash again flashed the inside of his shirt. The Professor squinted a moment before examining the badges.

"Well done, Ash. It looks like you and your Pokémon did a lot of hard work."

"We did, and I couldn't have done it without them," smiled Ash. He peered around inside as soon as the Professor gestured them in. "Hey, have any of the others shown up yet? I can't wait to see the look on Gary's face when I tell him I beat him!"

"Says who?" a voice abruptly asked. Ash whirled around.

Gary Oak, his long-time rival, stood leaning against the upstairs balcony with his arms crossed. His typical smirk adorned his face, eyes narrowed at Ash.

"Gary!" It was all Ash could say in his stupor.

The lanky trainer vaulted over the banister, landing in a crouch before the four of them. He stood, addressing Ash in a drawl. "I heard you've been in the Johto league. So was I. Pity I didn't see you, or I could've beaten you then and there."

Gary dug a hand in his pocket and pulled out a fistful of badges, which he waved under Ash's nose tauntingly. They were the same Johto badges Ash had painstakingly earned; inside, the boy simmered with rage.

Gary pulled the badges back. "I forgot. You were probably way behind me." He grinned. "Too bad there's no losers' league, Ketchum. You'd fit right in."

Ash glowered at him. "Just you wait, Gary! We'll see who comes out on top in a fight!"

Professor Oak cleared his throat, and Ash realized he was making a scene. He pulled down the brim of his hat, embarrassed, and marched on.

"Everyone's waiting outside," the Professor explained before pushing open the screen back door. A rolling plain stretched away from them into the distance; trees rose up on the horizon, indicating the border of the property. Now Ash and his friends were standing on a porch, where a picnic table had been set up with dishes upon dishes of food. Multicoloured lights had been strung around the rafters; they glowed faintly in the midday sunlight. Gazing around the field, Ash spotted two other trainers standing nearby, chatting. And…

"Mom?!" Ash asked incredulously moments before Mrs. Ketchum crushed him into a hug.

"Oh, Ash, I'm so glad you're all right! It's been so long since I've seen you!"

"Mom…" he mumbled, "…you're embarrassing me."

Finally Mrs. Ketchum let go, and Ash saw the other trainers approaching.

"I don't suppose you've all met," Professor Oak offered. "So everyone, this is Ash Ketchum. He started with Pikachu." The Professor smiled at the Pokémon in question. "Next is my grandson, Gary Oak; he started out with Squirtle."

Gary nodded to the other trainers.

"This is Hikari, who started with Charmander." The boy in question offered a shy smile. With his long black hair and rather pretty features, Ash had almost mistaken him for a girl.

"And, last but not least, Melanie Gardiner, who started with Bulbasaur." Ash gawked a moment at the short girl with brown pigtails.

"…Melanie?! You became a trainer?" Then he blushed. She had been his childhood crush; he had never mustered the courage to speak to her before.

She smiled in puzzlement, studying him. Then realization illuminated her face. "Ash! You were in school with me, weren't you?"

Ash's head bobbed enthusiastically, cheeks still pink. "Yeah, yeah, I was in your class." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Wow, I guess I never knew you were interested in Pokémon…"

Melanie shyly lowered her head, twin brown pigtails drooping forward. "I always wanted to be a healer, like Nurse Joy…"

"Yeah, that's pretty cool." Ash nodded like a bobble head doll.

Misty growled, "Oh, for the love of-" She grabbed Ash by the ear and pulled him away. "Brock does that enough, I don't need you too – look, scones."

As Misty dragged Ash toward the picnic table, the two Nidorans perched on the seats glanced up at them before scuttling off.

"As you can see," Professor Oak told them, "this is a reunion party for trainers and Pokémon alike. So go ahead and let your Pokémon out; they're free to wander, as they'll be safe here. I'm eager to hear what all of you have been up to for the past year. All of you have advanced so much!"

Under Professor Oak's fond smile, Ash pulled five Poké balls from his belt. "All right! Bayleef, Cyndaquil, Totodile, Noctowl, Charizard, it's party time!"

The five Pokémon appeared in a flash of light; then they separated to their own content. Pikachu, Togepi and Bayleef jumped onto the table.

"In that case…" Brock pulled out his own Poké balls. "Onix, Vulpix, Geodude, and Zubat! I choose you!"

"Starmie! Staryu! Goldeen! Psyduck! Go!" Misty added.

Ash looked around at the other trainers. "Well? What about you guys?"

Melanie cleared her throat uncomfortably. "Our Pokémon are already out here." Nidorans male and female nudged against her legs; looking down at them, she smiled.

"Help yourselves," said Professor Oak, indicating the table.

Ash scooped up a handful of chips. "Mmm, thanks, Professor!"

In response, the Professor smiled.

The Pokémon party lasted late into the evening. Hikari and Melanie left soon after eating, having to leave town to reach Viridian before nightfall. Ash, having not seen the Professor for ages, chatted with him for long hours about the Johto league. Gary would occasionally chip in snide comments like "I did that faster."

As dusk fell, Professor Oak set down his drink and inquired whether Ash and his friends had lodging for the night.

Gary shot him a look. "They're not staying here, Grandpa, are they?"

Ash sheepishly glanced at Misty and Brock. "Well, we didn't plan-"

"Don't worry!" Mrs. Ketchum jumped in. "You're always welcome back home, Ash."

Ash blushed. "Thanks, Mom. You wouldn't mind if Misty, Brock, and I stay?"

"Not at all. Anything for my little boy." She kissed his forehead, making him grimace.

"Before you go," the Professor interrupted, "I have a little…request for you and Gary."

"Like the GS ball mission?" Ash interjected, eyes lighting up.

Professor Oak nodded. "Sort of. You see, a new region has been discovered just to the east of us."

"A new region?" echoed Ash.

Oak nodded. "Apparently, like Johto, it has been running in secret all these years. This region is composed of islands, which explains its seclusion from the mainland. Anyway. As you know, I'm not as young as I used to be, and I don't travel as much as I used to. I was hoping –"

"That we could enter this league and check it out for you?' Ash jumped in.

Professor Oak smiled faintly. "That was the idea, yes."

"If it's challenging, sure," shrugged Gary. His blue gaze flashed sideways. "But I don't want to work with him."

"You won't have to. Just go as you would to any other region; compete, find out what's there. Report back to me. Perhaps they even have new Pokémon." He rubbed the back of his head, grinning sheepishly. "My curiosity needs to be satisfied."

"Will do, Professor!" Ash saluted, already pumped about his new adventure.

Gary rolled his eyes. "Whatever. What is this so-called league, anyway?"

"The Ikimono league," confided Professor Oak.

--

That's the start for now! Please review and let me know what you think!


	2. Here I Come!

**Welcome to the Ikimono League**

By Neko (Silver Tru-Neko)

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Author's Note: So here's where the real story starts in Ikimono! First up is Uma (horse) Island, as you'll see in this chapter. I know I made Gary act like a complete jerk last chapter; Ash has that effect on him. It works both ways, actually. Anyway, read on!

--

**Chapter 2 – Here I Come!!**

"Are you sure we have to go this fast?" Misty shouted across Lapras's back to Ash.

"Yeah, we have to beat Gary!" Ash's determined face was turned into the spray.

He, Misty, and Brock were traveling on the water Pokémon across the ocean to the Ikimono islands. They had hurried the journey to scrunch it into a one-day timeframe; now, they were already halfway across the water (judging by Brock's photocopied map).

Misty stifled a yawn. Ash, spurred by his competition with Gary, was determined to reach the islands first. Thus, they had been woken at dawn to leave Pallet Town. _Boys,_ she thought with a roll of her eyes.

Professor Oak had given them three extra Poké balls (in hopes of them catching some new Pokémon) and updated their Pokédex with direct communication to his lab, just in case. Then Ash had swapped Totodile for Lapras at the lab, needing the bigger Pokémon for the water crossing.

--

Meanwhile, Gary was flying across the ocean on his trusty Pidgeot. On his own, Gary was determined to reach the first island and get his badge before nightfall. In the lab, Professor Oak had shown him and Ash a confidential map-in-progress of Kanto with the new region included; Gary had memorized the paw print shape of the isles, with the toes extended to the west. Four islands made up the toes, while one larger island marked the mainland. Gary was guessing that each island had its own gym; he would make his way from north to south. With Pidgeot's speed, he was confident that he could beat Ash, hands down.

Pidgeot cawed suddenly; Gary squinted downward and saw why. The islands had appeared below from under a shroud of clouds, like the paw print left behind by some gigantic doglike Pokémon.

"Good work. Head for the north-most one," ordered Gary, holding on as Pidgeot banked left.

--

"Hey, Ash! Look there!"

Misty awoke from her doze and glanced up to see Brock pointing into the distance. She turned, squinting. A shadow was appearing ahead out of the mist. She recognized it immediately as an island.

Ash scrambled to Lapras's neck and grabbed on, peering out. A grin split his face. "Ikimono, here we come! Faster, Lapras, we're almost there!"

Lapras called to show it had heard, paddling faster. Its eyes shone with the chance to aid its master again; Ash had not required its service since his venture to the Orange Islands.

Misty let out a sigh, stretching her cramped legs. She cuddled Togepi closer to her. "Finally. It's almost night." It was a good thing they had been traveling eastward and away from the blazing sunset.

--

Though he had arrived before schedule, Gary still had to sort through several matters before staking out the gym. After scouting out a reasonably priced hotel, he booked a night and managed to orient himself with help from the check-in lady (and a bit of charm).

He was in Gold City, one of three settlements on the island and the most industrialised. It was also home to Uma Island's gym. Here, Gary found out, he could battle for rights to the Medal Badge.

"Excellent," he said. "Do you have directions to the gym?"

The lady nodded, "I can tell you where to find it, but I'm afraid it's closed by now. You'll have to wait until tomorrow morning."

Gary cursed inwardly. He couldn't afford to waste time. Still, he memorized her directions. Smiling and thanking the woman, he went to find his room.

_It won't hurt to find out about the gym leader,_ Gary mused on his way upstairs. He could do that tonight.

--

Ash finally set foot on the first island in the Ikimono league late that night. Uma Island, it was supposedly called. Exhausted but still strong, he wandered halfway around town searching for a gym before Brock was able to convince him to turn in. The three friends checked in to a hotel for the night.

Bright and early the next morning, Ash asked around and finished by finding Uma Island's gym.

"This is it?" Misty asked dubiously, staring up at what seemed to be the grandstands for a racetrack. They were standing on the elliptical dirt track, awed by their surroundings.

"It has to be," Ash confirmed. He glanced around and caught sight of the stables nestled against the side of the stands. "Let's look over there."

He strode purposely for the stable, leaving Misty and Brock to catch up.

Ash pushed open the door and peered down the row of stalls, all but one filled with Ponyta. "Hello? Anyone here?" Several Ponyta tossed their fiery manes anxiously.

"Ash!" Misty exclaimed suddenly, staring behind them. Ash wheeled around; clomping hoof steps neared. In a moment, a bridled Rapidash came into view in the doorway, snorting at the sight of them. It was led by a tall girl in full riding gear, her long brown ponytail bobbing as she walked. The pair froze, staring at them; Ash and his friends stared back.

"What are you doing here?" the girl blurted, moving in front of her Rapidash.

Ash recovered quickly, rushing up to her. "I'm Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town. I'm here to challenge the gym leader."

"Oh." The girl relaxed, leading the Rapidash to the vacant stall. She slipped off its bridle with care, rubbing the Pokémon's forehead. Then she closed the door.

"That would be me," she said with a smile, turning to face them.

Ash was thunderstruck. "Wh-what?"

The girl removed her hat, shook back her hair, and held out a hand to Ash. "I'm Laura. So you want the Medal Badge, huh?"

Ash nodded eagerly, shaking her hand.

The girl put a hand to her chin. "That's funny. Another Pallet trainer just came to fight me. I was just cooling Rapidash down after that, and then you show up."

_Gary,_ Ash thought, his insides burning. "Did he beat you?"

"That's confidential," Laura smirked. Ash noted abruptly that she looked very much like his rival when she did that. "So, you wanna fight or not?"

Ash already had a Poké ball ready. "Bring it on!"

Laura laughed. "Not in here, silly. Out on the track." She gestured them out.

The gym leader guided them to the starting gate; here, Ponyta and Rapidash would wait for the starting signal before bursting from their boxes. Today, the track was deserted.

Laura stood before them, hands on hips. "In my gym, the battle takes three parts," she explained brusquely. She held up three fingers. "These tests are designed to test you and your Pokémon's physical abilities."

"Uh-oh," said Brock. Ash glanced at him quizzically, but he didn't continue.

"First," Laura barked, "You must choose a Pokémon to ride in a race against mine. Then, we'll both take a flying Pokémon to the lake, where we'll ride across on a water Pokémon. If you can beat me in at least two of these competitions, I'll give you this." Laura opened her vest pocket and raised the Medal Badge into the air. Three interconnected circles of gold, silver and bronze glittered at him.

Ash clenched his fist. "You're on!"

To be continued...

--

Next chapter will be longer, I promise. Please click to review!


	3. Trials in Uma

**Welcome to the Ikimono League**

Neko (Silver Tru-Neko)

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, never will.

--

**Chapter 3 – Trials in Uma**

"Rapidash! I choose you!" Laura's voice echoed over the track. In a sudden burst of flame the horse Pokémon came galloping from the door to the stables. It sailed over the fence and slid to a stop beside its trainer.

"Well, Ash, choose your Pokémon," Laura said, guiding Rapidash into the starting gate. She stood beside her Pokémon, strapping on her helmet.

Ash took a moment to think. He knew Rapidash was fast – and he meant _fast_. The only Pokémon he could think of for matching it was Tauros – but Tauros was tucked safely away in Professor Oak's lab. At this juncture, that choice was inaccessible.

_Come on, think,_ Ash urged himself. His only Pokémon big enough to ride were Charizard and Lapras – and he doubted Charizard could run very far, and Lapras had, well, flippers. He'd have to save them for the flying and swimming races, respectively. So, judging by those odds, it was okay to flop the first race.

"I don't have one," Ash admitted.

Laura did a double take. "You don't have a Pokémon to race? Are you forfeiting already?"

"No!" Ash was quick to correct. "Just the first race."

Laura folded her arms. "You don't race, you're out. Right now."

Ash gulped nervously, glancing at Misty and Brock. It didn't seem he could borrow either of their Pokémon, within league regulations. On the other hand, this was a new league.

"Hurry up!"

Sweat beading on his brow, Ash mulled over his Pokémon again. Charizard and Lapras were out. Noctowl, too. Pikachu and Cyndaquil were too small. That left – Bayleef.

Gulping, Ash raised the Poké ball and flung it. "All right, Bayleef, I choose you!"

"Leef!" cried the grass Pokémon brightly, bounding to Ash's side and nuzzling his shoulder affectionately.

"Uh, right." Ash patted its head awkwardly. "We've got a race to run together. Are you up for it?"

Bayleef nodded fiercely; Ash led it to the starting gate as Laura had.

"Ready?" Laura asked.

"Wait!" Brock interrupted suddenly. "Don't you need a league official to monitor a gym match?"

Laura glanced at him, irritated. "What, do you think I'm gonna cheat?"

Brock faltered momentarily. "Well, in Kanto-"

"This isn't Kanto," she stressed acidly. "We do it differently here, as you should know by now. If you want to watch, head to the box upstairs." She inclined her head to the stands, where a windowed room topped the structure. "Everything's filmed; the officials up there oversee the whole thing."

Misty and Brock hesitated, knowing Ash needed their support.

"You won't see the next two tests if you don't," she snapped.

"Go ahead," Ash agreed. "I'm fine." The defiance in his eyes reinforced it. Brock knew he had a strategy. Nodding, he took Misty by the arm and climbed over the fence.

Ash watched as his friends weaved their way to the top of the stands, nervousness flooding him. He wasn't sure he liked this new league much.

The intercom suddenly blared. "This is a gym match between Laura and a challenger. Riders, ready yourselves." At this, Laura and Ash mounted. "On your mark. Get set. Go!"

A gunshot split the air; the gates slammed open. Rapidash was off like a shot.

"After them!" gasped Ash, straddling Bayleef's back. He clung on to its leafy neck as the Pokémon sprang forward.

Bayleef did its best to keep up. Ash could feel the Pokémon's fervent breathing, the pound of feet beneath him. Ash hung on, hopes riding on this Pokémon's spunk to get them through.

However, Bayleef was not a born racer like Rapidash. The horse-like Pokémon was a blaze of fire careening toward the finish line. Ash and Bayleef had barely touched the home stretch before the bell rang out, declaring Laura and Rapidash the winners.

Ash slowed Bayleef to a walk as they came up on the victorious trainer. Laura hopped down, gave Rapidash a pat, and smiled triumphantly at them.

"Better luck next time, huh? Start hustling, Ash, or it'll be over before you know it."

Ash glowered a moment at her before thanking Bayleef for its help. Exhausted, the Pokémon merely brushed against him before returning to its ball.

Ash retrieved another. "Now you'll see what we're made of!" he challenged. "Charizard, go!"

With a roar the fire lizard exploded from its Poké ball. Laura observed his choice.

"Well, you're catching on. I'll give you that." She flicked a ball into the air. "Fearow!" A fierce-looking bird emerged, flaring its wings. Ash remembered the bad experience he and Pikachu went through with a Fearow, not long after he had become a trainer. He shuddered involuntarily.

"Having second thoughts?' mocked Laura.

Ash turned to his loyal Pokémon. "Pikachu, do you want to stay with Misty and Brock?"

"Pika!" Pikachu shook its head, as determined as Ash to win. Ash nodded, urged on by Pikachu's support. He turned to Charizard. "All right, Charizard, we're in a race against these guys." He jerked a thumb at Fearow and Laura. "We've got to win."

Charizard spat fire.

"Trainers, ready for the second test. On your mark." Ash clambered onto Charizard's back, gripping its neck. He could see Laura mounting Fearow as easily as she had done Rapidash. He clenched his teeth.

"Get set, go!"

Charizard rose from the ground with a mighty beat of its wings. Ash felt the air vibrating around him with the force; he clung tighter as they lifted higher and higher up. He panicked a moment, not knowing their track. Then he remembered.

"Head for the lake!" he yelled. Charizard roared, glanced around, and saw the glistening body of water below. Charizard shot toward it.

Ash turned at a blur in the corner of his eye; Laura and Fearow were keeping up! The other trainer's gaze was set forward, determined. Ash urged Charizard further.

It looked like they had the advantage with Charizard's size and strength; soon, they had pulled a sizeable lead. Ash cheered.

"Almost there, Charizard! Now-" Ash paused mid-sentence as he saw a brown bird shoot under them. Fearow had entered a steep dive – headed straight for the lake!

Before Ash could speak, Charizard roared in anger and flashed downward. Wings glued to its sides, the Pokémon bore down on Fearow. Still the bird was out of reach; its form was more aerodynamic, and with its head start downward there was no way Ash could beat it.

"Nooo!" Ash yelled out in frustration as Laura landed neatly, leaping off her mount. Charizard shook the ground as it hit it moments later.

"Too bad, Ash," smirked Laura. "Two strikes. You've lost your chance. Better luck next time."

Ash jumped down, landing hard and stumbling. He said nothing, simmering with anger.

Gary was still ahead.

--

Earlier that morning, Gary had arrived at Medal gym with a couple aces up his sleeve. One: he knew the types of tests gym leader Laura set up. Two: his Pokémon were ready to face – and beat – hers.

Gary was unsurprised with the layout of the gym. After all, he had expected as much. He leaned against the fence, watching a rider walk a Ponyta through its paces on the track. After a few laps, the horse and rider paused and trotted over to where Gary stood.

"Something you want?" the rider shot at him.

She was about his age, Gary noted, with dark brown hair tied back in a ponytail and striking green eyes. She was sizing him up, just as he was doing, he realized with amusement. This league did intrigue him.

"I'm Gary Oak," he said coolly, "from Pallet. I heard this is a gym."

The girl laughed. "That it is. You're looking for the gym leader?"

Gary nodded.

"They'll be right out." With that, she urged the Ponyta away. Gary watched from the corner of his eye as she guided the Pokémon into the stables. He was still indifferent when the same girl emerged minutes later and made her way toward him.

"You're not surprised," she commented, setting her hat on the fence and vaulting over it.

Gary raised an eyebrow.

"I assume you already know what this battle entails, then," she said, smirking when he finally showed some emotion. "Three tests: a race right here, with both of us riding our Pokémon. Then a race on flying Pokémon to the lake, where finally we'll ride water Pokémon to the shore. If you win two out of three contests against me, you get the badge."

"Fine with me," said Gary, twirling a Poké ball in his palm. He already knew whom he would choose.

Laura whistled. Moments later, a Rapidash came trotting toward them.

"Let's see how cool you are after this," she muttered, leading the Rapidash toward the starting box.

Gary smirked. "Arcanine! Go!"

The Pokémon appeared in a flash of light, growling. It and Gary strode toward the starting box.

"All right, trainers! On your mark, get set, go!"

At this command, the gate was flung open; Arcanine and Rapidash surged forward. Neck-to-neck, the Pokémon charged for the first turn in the track. Gary moved Arcanine toward the inner edge of the track, knowing it would give him the advantage.

The other trainer, sensing what he was doing, urged Rapidash to do the same. The two Pokémon struggled against each other for the edge.

Gary could see the straight expanse of terrain just ahead. "Come on, Arcanine!"

Arcanine, growling, shouldered Rapidash aside and bolted ahead. The doglike Pokémon flew to the home stretch, unencumbered. Hooves galloped behind them; Laura and Rapidash were on their heels.

"Almost there," muttered Gary. "Keep going!"

He positioned Arcanine directly in front of Rapidash, cutting off any opening. Gary checked over his shoulder to see Rapidash now jump the fence! Wide-eyed, he watched the Pokémon cut across the inside field toward the finish line.

_No, you don't,_ thought Gary, and Arcanine surged forward.

Running head-to-head on opposite sides of the fence, the trainers and their Pokémon bore down on the finish. Gary knew Rapidash needed to get back on the track, so he kept Arcanine next to the fence to block it.

Suddenly, Rapidash reared up and sailed over their heads in a mighty leap. A moment passed in the Pokémon's shadow, Gary's heart thumping, mind racing. This trainer… she would do anything to win!

"Arcanine! Body slam!" he yelled, an idea coming to him. Just as Rapidash landed, Arcanine barrelled into it. The Pokémon lost its balance, teetering for a second. It was the chance Gary needed.

"Go!"

Arcanine bolted ahead, the finish looming closer and closer. Behind him, Gary heard Laura urging Rapidash back into the race. But already it was too late; Arcanine bounded over the finish line and a bell sang out.

"The challenger has won the first match!" blared the intercom.

Laura and Rapidash trotted toward them; oddly, the trainer was smiling. "Finally, a worthy challenger!"

Gary smirked. "Told you." He slipped off Arcanine's back, pausing to give the loyal Pokémon a pat. "Good work, boy."

Arcanine let out a rumbling purr before retreating to the welcome shelter of its Poké ball. Gary smiled to himself, placing the ball back on his belt. This new league was certainly interesting.

When he turned back to Laura, she already had a Poké ball in her hand. "Time to fly. This should be fun! Fearow, go!"

A raptor-like Pokémon burst from the ball, cawing loudly. It settled on the ground beside its tamer, wings folded, beady eyes observing Gary.

Gary made his choice: "Pidgeot!"

The second bird made its appearance, flaring huge wings. Gary and Laura faced off with their Pokémon by their sides.

"The trainers have chosen Fearow and Pidgeot for the second match: on your mark, get set, go!"

To be continued...

--

Please review!


	4. Brock's Brainpower

**Welcome to the Ikimono League**

By Neko (Silver Tru-Neko)

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

--

**Chapter 4 – Brock's Brainpower**

"They say Rapidash is the fastest Pokémon in the world. You can't use just any Pokémon against it," Brock explained later that day.

He, Ash, and Misty were seated in the Gold City Pokémon Centre's cafeteria, conversing over lunch. Ash was staring into his salad glumly, twirling his fork through the lettuce. Pikachu nudged his arm warmly, trying in vain to cheer up its trainer.

"He's not saying it's impossible," Misty added gently, "just that you need to work a bit before facing Laura."

"I hate her," Ash muttered.

Misty and Brock exchanged defeated glances. Ash just wouldn't listen to anything they said.

"I bet Gary's on to the next island by now," Ash mumbled, "and laughing at me."

Misty took a breath. "Ash, if he's gone through here already, he'll assume you did, too."

Brock caught on to her idea. "Yeah, you don't want to prove him wrong, and that you're stuck."

Ash's fork clattered onto his plate; the trainer shoved back from the table abruptly.

"Wh-where are you going, Ash?" Misty inquired nervously.

Ash tugged his cap backward, a renewed spark in his eyes. "I'm going to catch up to Gary. First, I'll get my winning team set."

Ash marched back into the hospital part of the building, oblivious to the high-fives his friends were exchanging behind his back. Then Misty and Brock hurried to catch up. In the other room, Ash quickly found what he was looking for: a telephone.

"Hey, Professor," he grinned after ringing him up.

"Hello, Ash," greeted Professor Oak's onscreen image. "I take it you arrived on Uma safely?"

"Yes, sir! And to challenge the gym leader here I need to switch some Pokémon."

"I take it you already have a good idea what's going on."

Ash reddened, deciding not to tell the Professor of his failing. "Uh, yeah."

"The gyms are very different here." Brock took up the conversation. "Instead of a specific type, this leader focuses on speed. Her Pokémon and Ash's must compete in three different races."

"So I've heard," nodded Oak.

"So Gary's already got his badge." It was a statement, not a question. Ash narrowed his eyes.

"Earlier today, yes. He called me and gave me the details of the races."

Ash's mind formulated a plan. "So, from what he told you…any tips for me?"

Oak laughed. "Sorry, Ash, by league regulations you have to do this on your own."

Ash pouted, deflating.

"Ash, we'll help you," Misty offered. Brock nodded.

"First, we should think about what each race requires: one on land, one in the sky, one on water," Brock began smartly. "Rapidash and Fearow – Laura's Pokémon that we know of so far – are both built for speed. Thus, you need something to match them. What are your options?"

Ash listed off on his fingers. "With me I've got Pikachu, Noctowl, Bayleef, Charizard, Lapras, and Cyndaquil. And then there's Totodile, Snorlax, Tauros, Kingler, Muk, and Heracross."

Brock tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Well, the only one to match Rapidash would be Tauros. With its competitive spirit, you've got a chance there. For flying Pokémon, you've got Noctowl, Heracross, and Charizard."

"Noctowl's out. It's too small," put in Misty.

"And Heracross hasn't let you ride it before," frowned Brock. "I'd say stay with what you know with Charizard."

"'Kay." Ash turned to Professor Oak. "I guess I'll swap Cyndaquil for Tauros."

He placed the Poké ball on the teleportation device; the red-and-white ball flickered, and in a moment another took its place.

"Thanks, Professor."

"But for the water race…Misty, what do you think?"

Misty, the water Pokémon expert, thought it over. "Well…between Lapras and Kingler, I'd say Lapras. You already won an Orange badge with its help."

Ash looked relieved. "Thanks a lot, you guys. Now I'll win that badge for sure."

"Wait!" cautioned Brock. "First, you should talk it over with your Pokémon. Prepare them for it. They're used to fighting, remember."

"Good idea."

Ash threw three Poké balls in the air; Tauros, Charizard, and Lapras flashed into being.

"All right, guys!" Ash called. "We're going to win the Medal Badge together. Are you with me?" Tauros tossed its head; Charizard roared; Lapras nuzzled Ash's head.

Ash grinned. "All right! Now, this time we have to race the leader's Pokémon. So do your best, and we'll make it!"

The Pokémon cried out in agreement.

Ash called them back with a broad, confident smile. He said goodbye to Professor Oak, promising to return with a Medal Badge like Gary. Then he set off with Misty and Brock following behind him.

Misty crossed her fingers and hoped for the best.

*

"You again?" Laura scoffed in greeting.

Ash strode up to the track fence confidently. "This time, I'm ready for you!"

She shook her head. "If you say so."

Again the two trainers angled toward the starting gate. Ash unhooked Tauros's ball. "Let's go, Tauros!"

He flung the Poké ball, and Tauros appeared, pawing the dirt in anticipation. Rapidash tossed its head at the sight of its competitor.

"Trainers, on your mark!"

Ash mounted Tauros, gripping its neck nervously. He'd never ridden this Pokémon before.

"Get set! Go!"

Both Pokémon burst from their boxes, tearing down the field. Ash clung on as he bounced painfully all over Tauros's back. The Pokémon paid him no heed, determined to match Rapidash's stride. They neared the first turn; Ash braced himself.

Hooves flashed around the corner and Tauros and Rapidash muscled against each other for the lead. Still they struggled as the second corner approached. This time Ash nearly lost his grip as he bumped around to the next part of the track. Tauros lowered its head and charged.

Rapidash and Laura thundered beside them, but Ash was too busy clinging on to spare the other trainer a glance. They cleared the last turn; the home stretch loomed ahead. Ash's heart swelled._ Almost there. Come on, Tauros!_

Ash's fingers, slick with sweat, suddenly slipped on Tauros's horns. With a startled yell Ash tumbled backward off his mount.

The ground reached up to embrace him; Ash fell hard and rolled in the dust. Coughing, he struggled to his knees to see the Pokémon already far ahead, Tauros still fighting obliviously.

Gingerly he got to his feet and wandered to the finish, heart sinking further with every step. He had been so close.

"You call yourself a trainer!" Laura laughed when he finally reached them. Tauros stood by the fence, sides heaving. Ash calmed it with a pat before returning it. He turned to glare at Laura, but said nothing.

For the next match Ash chose Charizard. After mounting, he settled into a much more comfortable position and waited for the Pokémon to kick off.

"On your mark, get set, go!"

Again both Pokémon took swiftly to the sky. Charizard kept even with Fearow, eyes on the lake far below. Then Fearow, to Ash's surprise, started rising higher. He spared this no thought, focused on Charizard's path. They were lower, closer; they would win!

Suddenly Fearow plummeted by in a steep dive. It clicked: Fearow was faster in a dive than Charizard. With more height, the dive was steeper and thus even faster.

Charizard moved to go after Fearow; Ash grabbed hold around Charizard's neck, mind racing. He needed a plan! Following it hadn't worked last time…how could they go even faster?

A light bulb went off in his head.

"Charizard! Seismic toss! Now!" he shouted.

Charizard barely hesitated, twisting and grabbing Ash in its hands. Then it flew in circles…faster, faster until the world blurred around them. Ash swallowed hard, closing his eyes and forcing down the bile rising in his throat. He considered calling Charizard off for the briefest moment.

Biting his lip, Ash endured. They had to win!

Abruptly Charizard went into a super-speed dive, aiming for the lakeshore. They passed Fearow – only a split-second brown blur – and still dropped. The blue mass below bloomed bigger until it was all Ash could see.

FWOOSH!

At the last second Charizard flared its wings to land hard on its feet. It stumbled a moment, dropping Ash. The dizzied trainer fell like a sack of potatoes and lay on the ground, unmoving. Charizard steadied itself just as Fearow landed beside them.

Ash, suddenly re-energized, bounded to his feet. "Ha! Beat you!" He tapered off, staggering and falling back against Charizard.

Laura shook her head, admitting defeat nonetheless. She returned Fearow before stepping to the water's edge. "Ready?" she asked.

Ash stood and walked slowly toward her, falling only once. _Maybe that was a mistake,_ Ash thought, grimacing, _but it was the only way…_ He shook his head, clearing it, and came up with a smile.

"Ready as I'll ever be! Lapras, I choose you!" He lobbed the ball into the air and Lapras appeared among the waves.

"Impressive," noted Laura. "But how about…this!" She flung the Poké ball hard. "Gyarados, come out and play!"

Ash's eyes widened. She had indeed saved the best – or worst, in Ash's case – for last.

A huge blue sea dragon took shape, mouth agape with a roar. Ash shuddered slightly at the sound; the fearsome Pokémon looked about to tear him apart. Gyarados lowered its head, and Laura leaped onto its neck. She took position on its back, arms spread out, right foot in front of the left. She looked almost as if she was surfing.

Lapras called to Ash melodically; it did not seem bothered by their companion. Gulping, Ash ran into the surf to clamber upon its back.

"You'll have to race for both of us," Ash murmured, stroking its neck. Lapras hummed comfortingly, turning about to face into the waves.

"We'll head to the far coast, straight ahead," Laura shouted. "First one there wins!"

A loudspeaker built into a nearby rock announced, "The third and final match is about to begin! The score is tied 1-1, and the victor here takes the badge! Trainers, on your mark, get set, go!"

With a cry Lapras pushed off into the waves, paddling to gain speed. Gyarados rolled through the water almost effortlessly, pulling ahead.

"Faster!" Ash urged Lapras, seated on its back. Lapras strained its neck forward, keeping even.

Quickly the shoreline disappeared behind them; Ash could see the horizon looming ahead, marked with peaks. Ash briefly recalled someone mentioning the mountain range south of Gold City.

As they approached, the mountains rose up majestically before them. Ash was more concerned about the race at hand: neither Pokémon had gained an advantage thus far.

Ash gritted his teeth. "Come on, Lapras! Come on!"

The Pokémon was giving all it had; Ash could make out the visible signs of exhaustion in the droop of its head and the sheen of sweat on its neck. Ash could only hold on and hope for the best.

As the distance closed, Ash had only one choice: to try an old trick. "Lapras! Ice beam!"

Lapras opened its mouth and formed a trail of ice extending all the way to the far shore.

"Yeah! That's it! Now, slide!"

Lapras hastily clambered onto the ice floe and pushed off. Ash felt the wind whip his face as they glided even faster down their path. Ash found himself grinning as the shoreline neared; he could see a group of people awaiting them, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu cheering at the front.

"Gyarados! Stop them!" a voice shouted behind them. Ash chanced a glance back and his mouth fell open in horror; a beam of light was forming in Gyarados's mouth.

"Get off!" he screamed frantically, instants before the hyper beam slammed into the ice. Lapras slipped off unharmed into the water as the iceberg collapsed into the lake. Gyarados roared, the sound echoing in Ash's ears.

"Keep going!" Ash ordered.

Now Lapras was in front, having gained a few seconds' speed on the ice. It paddled desperately for shore, Gyarados inching up behind them.

But already Ash was close enough to see the fear on his friends' faces melting into joy; soon Lapras's fins hit bottom and it churned forward in a final effort, pushing itself up onto the sand. Gyarados slid up beside them only seconds later.

"Yes!" Brock cheered, and Misty clapped along with Togepi and Pikachu, whom she had been safekeeping. It was clear to see who was the victor. Ash staggered down, grinning broadly.

The man who had been announcer stepped up. "The final match goes to the challenger; the challenger wins!"

Laura hopped off Gyarados and approached, a small smile on her lips. She held out her hand. "Guess you weren't so bad, after all," she admitted.

Ash knew that was as high of a compliment that he would get. He took her hand, shaking it. "Thanks!"

Laura reached into her vest pocket. "This belongs to you, then." She opened her fist, and the Medal Badge glimmered up at him.

If possible, Ash's smile widened even more. Snatching the badge, he announced, "I did it! I won an Ikimono badge!" He held the badge up to the light, awed at the way the three circles of gold, silver, and bronze – forming a triangle – shone in the light.

He paused a moment, looking over at his friends. "And I couldn't have done it without you guys," he grinned.

Lapras ducked its head; Misty and Brock smiled. Pikachu wriggled free from Misty's embrace and leaped onto Ash's shoulder.

"Pika-chu!"

To be continued...

--

Please review!


	5. Nightmare in Karasu

**Welcome to the Ikimono League**

By Neko (Silver Tru-Neko)

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Author's Note: Okay, next is Karasu Island (meaning 'crow' or 'raven'). Wondering what this name has to do with the story? Read on...

--

**Chapter 5 – Nightmare in Karasu**

The newly earned Medal Badge glimmered in the bright sunlight, nestled in his palm. Gary studied it with a smile, seated cross-legged on Blastoise's back. Waves lapped at the edges of the Pokémon's shell, but Gary's carefully staked position was dry. He was headed to the second north most island, Karasu, for his next badge.

Gary slipped the badge back into his pocket, stretched, and glanced around. _No sign of Ketchum so far,_ he noted with satisfaction. Perhaps he'd already given up on this unusual league.

Gary had a theory – that each gym in the Ikimono league would test a different aspect of training. If you were unprepared for such a feat, it could be challenging. Gary found this method of examination quite fascinating; it would take more than luck and an advantageous type to gain victory here. A trainer needed to use their brains. For example, Laura of Uma had focused on a Pokémon's speed instead of measuring its prowess in battle. Luckily, all of Gary's Pokémon were well trained for such a test. Whatever Karasu's gym leader threw at them, they'd best.

Smirking at that, Gary reached over and rubbed Blastoise's head. "I can't wait for the next gym. I wonder what we'll have to do there."

Blastoise rumbled in agreement.

Leaning back, Gary pondered that. Other than speed, what else was there to test? _Dexterity, maybe, or physical strength,_ he mused. Nevertheless, his Pokémon were ready for the test!

-

Ash and his friends made away from Uma in the late afternoon, riding on Lapras. Ash had needed to stop at the Pokémon Centre – to boast his victory, among recuperating his team and swapping Tauros for good old Cyndaquil. Misty wanted to take in the sights and learn about the city; Brock became infatuated with Nurse Joy. Finally, they managed to drag him away.

"Next up, Karasu Island!" Ash cheered. "Maybe we'll even get the badge before Gary! Hey." He paused suddenly and turned to Brock. "What's this badge called, anyway?"

Brock consulted his map. "We're looking for Violet Town's gym, I guess, since it's the only settlement. It's a very small island."

"And the badge?"

"Uhh," Brock grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Professor Oak didn't have that information yet."

"Oh." Ash's face fell for a moment. Then he smiled. "Well, we'll just have to get it for him!"

Misty rolled her eyes.

-

"So this is Violet Town, huh?" Gary stood on the shore of the small island, staring up an expanse of rocky beach to a cluster of wooden buildings. Forest crowded in all around the town, covering the majority of the isle.

"Blastoise," Blastoise confirmed, getting to its feet beside him. Gary nodded.

"Right, I'll ask around about the gym. Thanks for the ride."

Blastoise ducked its head, obediently returning to its Poké ball. Gary then marched up to the nearest building.

After interrogating a few villagers, he found out that Violet gym lay at the outskirts of the town. Gary followed the main road, small stones crunching under his boots. He couldn't help but admire the town's architecture: it seemed the locals were fully self-reliant, living off their land. Every house was formed of neatly stacked logs, none of them very high. Still, every structure held a certain natural elegance to it. Some had intricate carvings winding up their sides; at a closer glance, Gary recognized Pokémon. Others had sprigs of plants growing from the thatched roofs, spilling over the eaves. These ones seemed almost to sink into the forest background.

One house in particular stood out for the stone statues inhabiting the front lawn. Gary stooped by one he recognized as a Larvitar; the carver had taken care to detail the Pokémon's face accurately. Gary could have sworn the Pokémon's curious stare was real.

Finally he crossed the forest's threshold, and the houses thinned. Gary walked on, eyes now on the approaching edge of the town. He could see the row of buildings ending just ahead, and his eyes shifted over the last few. None of them looked promising to be a gym, all of them ancient and some even crumbling.

Gary stopped.

This was it; here, the dirt path ended and the true, tangled forest began. There was nothing to indicate the presence of the gym, no sign. Gary stood, mulling over this and fighting down frustration. There had to be an explanation for this. He could not have gotten mixed up; several villagers had repeated the same message: _Violet gym is on the edge of town. _Was he on the wrong edge?

Desperate, Gary turned to the nearest house, trudged up the cracked stepping stone walkway, and knocked on the door.

As seconds passed, he realized the house must be deserted, and turned to try another. At that moment, the door creaked open a crack, and a solitary eye gazed out at him.

"Yes?" warbled a voice.

"I'm Gary Oak, of Pallet Town." He was almost getting tired of pleasantries. "Sorry to bother you, but I'm looking for the Violet gym."

The door opened further, and a stooped woman observed him. Wrapped in cloaks, only her creased face was visible.

"It is on the edge of town," she informed him, just as all the others had.

Gary sighed. "This _is_ the edge. It's not here."

"No." The woman shook her head and put a hand on his shoulder, turning him to face the wall of trees. "Further."

Gary cast her an incredulous look; the lady smiled encouragingly with disturbingly crooked, yellow teeth. Gary tried to turn his grimace into a smile.

"Okay, thanks."

He walked quickly back to the edge of town, feeling the old lady's eyes on him the entire time. He shook off her spookiness; he would do anything to get to the gym.

I hope she's right, he thought grimly, pushing aside branches with his hands. He could only see thick foliage ahead, twisting trunks scattered about. Taking a breath, he stepped in.

Treading cautiously, Gary tried to walk straight ahead. As the trees closed around him, he became slightly disoriented. Still he pushed on, twice staggering on hidden roots and grasping at branches to right himself.

Light danced on the leaves ahead. _There must be a clearing ahead,_ he reasoned. Stumbling, Gary forced his way toward the light. He burst at last from the bush, gasping.

He fell short abruptly; he stared.

In front of him towered a structure even more ancient than those deteriorating homes on the edge of town. Curiously, it seemed to be made of brick, with wooden planks only used to repair cracks and holes in the foundation. Still, many deep wounds in the building remained open to the eye. At its base, the building was wide, narrowing to a tower that stood high above him. The bricks gluing it together, instead of fading, seemed to have darkened with age. Nearly pitch-black, the building hung like an omen in front of him. Vines had taken a chokehold in more than one place, the highest extending to a window with broken glass. Gary could see no light inside.

As well, the dilapidated path winding to the crooked front door was lined with gigantic bushes. Gary, even on tiptoe, could not see over them to the yard beyond. He thought wryly that the bushes might conceal a haunted graveyard; considering the house's appearance, being haunted wasn't so far off.

Gary would have never guessed this haunted house could be a gym, save for the single large statue heading the path. Made of cracked and crumbling stone, it stood sentinel over the house. He knew it to be a Pokémon, but due to weathering, he could not recognize any of its features.

Gary glanced once more up at the house. Well, it was worth a try. He shook his head, again thinking of the creepy old lady who had brought him here. Maybe _she_ had been an omen.

He slowly advanced down the path, head tilted up to observe the house. He was amazed it was still standing, considering how old it must be; he shuddered at the thought of it caving on him.

Sooner than he would have liked, he reached the door. He gave it a light push, half hoping it would be locked; the door swung open, shrieking, on loosening hinges. Gary stepped into darkness.

As sunny a day as it was, none of the light seemed to penetrate the musty gloom of the house. Gary cautiously took a step, squinting. He could make out some huge shape in front of him, but even as he puzzled over this the door snapped shut behind him.

Gary whirled around, heart pounding. "Who's there?"

His demand echoed in the dank room, mocking him. Gary drew a shuddering breath, trying to calm himself. He waited for his eyes to adjust.

After several long, agonizing moments, he made out the staircase in front of him. It led to somewhere high above; in this lighting, he couldn't tell where. On the wall to his left was a door and a grand picture frame, but again he couldn't make out its contents. Only the gold frame shone faintly, dulled with age.

Gary scuffed a foot on the floor and lifted a layer of dust. Coughing, he stumbled back to the front door and shoved against it. This time the door held; it was locked.

Gary's heart sank. He was trapped.

He glanced about, trying to think logically and stop the panic rising in his throat. There had to be another way out. He had to get out of this madhouse and find the real gym.

He started instead toward the framed picture. Maybe it would give him some clue where to go.

Even from up close, the picture was only dark. Gary ran a hand along it, feeling dusty canvas.

This is stupid, he realized, I can't do anything unless I can see somehow.

With that he flourished a Poké ball. "Umbreon, I choose you!"

The dark Pokémon appeared at his side, red eyes glittering. However, Gary now had what he needed: the circles on Umbreon's hide glowed golden in the gloom.

"Umbreon, I need you to light the way," he explained, before turning back to the picture. As he had hoped, the canvas was now visible. Dark as the picture was, it still took him a moment to analyze.

"Murkrow," he murmured, tracing the image of the birdlike Pokémon in the centre of the picture. Its wings were spread to either side in mid-flight. Murkrow was surrounded by night sky.

Gary shook his head and wandered through the doorway to the next room; this, too, was deserted, and looked as if it had been for years. Umbreon followed faithfully at his side, and Gary could see the outline of two couches facing each other.

Gary lightly touched Umbreon's head, starting around the perimeter of the room. Perhaps there was another door here, or something. He soon discovered another picture frame, this one depicting a flock of Murkrow in a tree.

Someone likes Murkrow, noted Gary, or… He remembered Murkrow was considered a sign of bad luck to many people. _Is Murkrow a warning?_

Gary continued his investigation of the room. Another wall held a desk topped by a mirror. Gary bent to check the desk's drawers; Umbreon bounded onto the desktop to watch.

Something flickered in the corner of his eye, and Gary straightened to find himself staring at his reflection. "Umbreon," he ordered, and the Pokémon turned around.

Gary examined the mirror closely; its golden frame was blackened with grime. The lower right corner, however, looked brighter…as if someone had touched it recently…

Gary moved closer, and Umbreon darted out of his way. Then he saw it: a tiny slip of paper was wedged into the corner of the mirror's frame. Gary dug it out and unfolded it.

It was a drawing, sketchy really, of four Murkrow in a line. Gary frowned at it, Umbreon peering over his shoulder. Each Murkrow held the same pose, spread-eagled, while each featured a minor different. The first faced left, with left talons raised; next, the centered one; the right-facing one was third, with right talons extended; and finally came one facing left without the bared talons.

"What is it?" Gary puzzled, flipping the paper over to see if there was an explanation. The other side was blank.

"Reon," said Umbreon.

Gary nodded, "Yeah, it looks new, unlike everything else here…" He glanced around the room before turning back to the Murkrows.

"That one looks familiar, though," he mused, indicating the second Murkrow. Suddenly it clicked. "The painting!"

Gary walked quickly to the entrance hall, stopping short in front of the Murkrow image. He examined its frame, too, for clues, but nothing seemed out of ordinary.

"Maybe there's more paintings around here somewhere," he thought aloud. However, he'd already searched the main floor; the second room had no other exit. Maybe he'd have to try the second floor.

Gary had turned toward the staircase when Umbreon suddenly cried out. Gary glanced back to see his Pokémon sitting at the base of the painting.

"What is it?" He crouched beside Umbreon, and in the glow of its fur he apperceived the shoddy brick wall surrounding the painting.

"Reon!" Umbreon raised a paw, indicating a certain brick. Gary peered closer and saw, in the top corner of the brick, a tiny engraving of a Murkrow. He checked the paper again.

This Murkrow faced right, talons raised.

Gary grinned, "That's clever. Good eye, Umbreon." Umbreon purred, pleased.

Now Gary stood slowly, following the side of the painting with his eyes. He found another insignia on the right, the center-facing Murkrow.

Excitement growing, Gary searched the other sides. To the left was the first Murkrow, and at the very top was the last.

"Found them all," he declared proudly. "This has to be a clue of some sort. Maybe the painting's a door?" Gary pried at one edge, but nothing happened.

Umbreon prodded at the bricks. "Reon! Reon!"

Gary frowned. "Well, I guess it's worth a try." He found the first Murkrow, and, taking a breath, gingerly pressed it. The brick slid inward with a grating noise.

"That's one," he said slowly, moving to the rightmost Murkrow. Again, he forced it backward. The lowest Murkrow was next. Finally, he pushed the top one.

As the last brick slid into place, a low rumble shook the floor. Dust showered from the ceiling; Gary braced himself, staring wide-eyed at the ceiling. Was it about to cave…?  
Abruptly the noise stopped. Something creaked behind them.

"What-" began Gary, turning. Umbreon called out excitedly.

A door had opened on the side of the staircase.

To be continued...

--

Please review!


	6. A Puzzling Dilemma

**Welcome to the Ikimono League**

By Neko (Silver Tru-Neko)

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I don't know how you'd even think I did, but still.

--

**Chapter 6 – A Puzzling Dilemma**

Ash arrived at Karasu Island sometime late in the afternoon; he leaped eagerly from Lapras's back onto the sandy shore, looking about. He took note of the quaint, old-fashioned village and the forest it nestled in.

"Brock, are you sure we're in the right place?" Ash asked his friend nervously.

Brock nodded, "We followed the Professor's directions to the letter."

Ash blinked again at the town, puzzled. "It…doesn't look like it has a gym."

Brock reasoned, "Remember, the last gym was a race track. Let's ask around, and we should get in and out before nightfall."

"Prriiii," Togepi whined in Misty's arms; the female trainer glanced down at it.

"First, we should get something to eat," she observed, "Togepi's starved, and so am I."

"Pika," agreed Pikachu.

Ash deflated, staring at his friends as if they had just broken a grand pact with him. "But…I need to get that badge before Gary!"

"Tell you what." Brock stepped between his companions before a fight could break out. "We'll stop somewhere to eat, and Ash, you can ask about the gym."

Grudgingly, Ash agreed, and so the friends wandered into the town.

At first, they were silenced by their awe of the surrounding encampment. Never before had they seen nature incorporated into a village so well, used as they were to Indigo's cities. Not even Celadon could manage such an impression of natural beauty.

"Pika!" Pikachu suddenly exclaimed, bouncing from his usual place on Ash's shoulder.

"Hey, wait–" Ash began as his Pokémon swiftly ascended one lawn to pause before a stone statue. Without a second thought, Ash charged after it.

"Pikachu, what–" Once again words failed Ash; he gasped and stared at the perfect stone replica of Pikachu. Smiling up at him, Pikachu posed as the stone one did – seated on the grass, arms tucked in front of its body, head tilted upward to warmly greet passing trainers.

"Misty, Brock, check this out!" A broad grin stretched across Ash's face.

As his traveling companions came weaving their way around the statues toward them, the door to the house opened.

"Hey!" a voice suddenly yelled. "What are you doing on my lawn?"

Ash jerked up, and Pikachu quickly leaped to his shoulder. Misty and Brock froze like deers in the glow of headlights behind Ash.

A lady rushed toward them, her apron flapping around her legs; it seemed she had been in the middle of preparing supper.

"We're very sorry, miss–" Misty began, but Brock shoved her aside.

"We only wanted to admire these beautiful carvings. Did you make them?" he said smoothly. Misty and Ash gave him surprised – but relieved – stares. It was impossible to tell if Brock naturally had this much charm, or if he was yet again under the spell of a woman's looks.

The lady, taken aback, stuttered a moment before regaining her composure. In the light breeze a strand of black hair slipped from her bun; she absent-mindedly pushed it back. "No, my husband makes them. They are quite beautiful, aren't they?" She paused, regarding the statue-filled lawn. "He loves Pokémon."

"We do, too," put in Brock. "In fact," – here he steered Ash in front of him – "my friend here is hoping to challenge the Violet Town gym leader."

"Oh." The lady seemed to have utterly forgotten her quarrel with them; smiling, she said, "Then you must have traveled far to get here."

"Yes. We only got here moments ago, and were searching for the gym."

The lady nodded, understanding. "It's dinnertime now, though; if you'd care to wait for the gym, you can come in for a moment."

"That would be very kind of you," said Brock, and was the first to follow her inside.

The small house looked just as rustic on the inside: the lady led them through a homey living room, where twin couches faced the fireplace built into the wall. A pile of logs lay, waiting, in the hearth. Ash paused a moment to admire a portrait of bird Pokémon on the wall.

In the kitchen, a long wood table lined with chairs was set for one. At Brock's inquiring gaze, she murmured, "My husband is away at work today."

A window at the head of the room spilled light over a sink and the kitchen counters lining the room. Pale blue curtains billowed in the breeze wafting in the open window. The entire kitchen was spotless; a lone pot perched on the stove.

Bustling to the cupboard, the lady pulled out some cutlery. "Soup?" she asked pleasantly.

Stomachs growling, the young trainers nodded.

The woman set the streaming pot of soup on the table and, after handing out the bowls, invited them to sit. She was the last to seat herself, saying, "I'm sorry – I haven't properly introduced myself. My name is Karin."

"It's nice to meet you, Karin," said Brock sincerely. "I'm Brock, and these are my friends Misty and Ash."

Karin nodded to each of them before tasting her soup. "It's rare to see outsiders in town," she said softly. "Do tell what brought you here."

Ash launched happily into a report of his battle on Uma, followed by an explanation that they were here from Indigo in order to test this new league.

"It's very different for us. We're used to just fighting in gyms," Ash confessed finally.

Karin nodded. "Yes. The tests here are designed not only for Pokémon, but to measure the strength of a trainer as well." Her eyes slid away, and Ash had the sudden feeling that she wasn't telling them all she knew.

"So what about Violet's gym?" Ash asked conversationally, bringing his spoon to his lips. While he had been talking, his untouched soup had almost gone cold.

Karin shook her head. "I've never been in there, myself, so I cannot tell you much." Her hands cupped her soup bowl, eyes downcast. "But I know it is at the edge of our town."

"What does this gym leader test?" Ash inquired, but Karin only shrugged.

"Do you at least know who he – or she – is?" asked Misty.

Karin blinked up at the window over the sink. "No. Whoever they are, they do not come down to the town much."

Ash followed her gaze, and saw a miniature collection of stone Pokémon lining the sill. He got up to get a closer look. These ones were different from the ones outside; Ash realized after inspection that they all represented dark Pokémon. A Houndoom, a Tyranitar, an Umbreon, and finally four Murkrows posed for him. Ash frowned. These seven figures…why were they present in an otherwise cheerful kitchen?

"Your husband," said Brock, "tell us more about him."

"Yes," Karin said, suddenly perking. "He used to be a trainer, traveling the world – to your Indigo league and even the Johto. After we met, we decided to settle here. Violet Town is rather quiet – the peace is good for us. He took up carving, hoping to portray some of what he learned in his journeys. He loves Pokémon, all Pokémon. You noticed outside how real the portrayals are?" Ash, Misty, and Brock nodded. "He studied his subjects very carefully, and put some of what he thought to be that Pokémon's soul into every work. He believes all Pokémon have some good inside them, and he hoped to bring it out somehow."

"He sounds very nice," Brock supplied. "Truly a Pokémon master."

Karin smiled. "Yes. He is."

"But why did he stop?" puzzled Ash, turning back to the table.

Karin glanced into her empty bowl. "He wanted to share his knowledge with others."

She stood abruptly. "Here, let me take your dishes. You must be eager to get to the gym."

Ash started; he had not realized so much time had passed. "Yes, we'd better leave. Thanks for everything, Karin!"

And with a wave he dragged Misty and Brock hastily out the door.

-

"Why the sudden hurry, Ash?" gasped Misty, trailing along behind her companions. They were headed for the edge of Violet Town at a brisk jog.

"I never realized how long we were spending at Karin's! Now Gary's probably far ahead of us!"

Misty sighed. "Can you just forget Gary for one minute, Ash?"

Ash ran on, determined.

Brock seemed to be deep in thought as well. "Did you get the feeling," he said as he fell into stride with Misty, "that Karin knew more than she was letting on?"

Misty shook her head, bewildered. "What do you mean?"

"Well." Brock put a hand to his chin, thinking. "It seemed that whenever we asked her a question related to the gym, she didn't look at us when answering."

Misty gasped. "Do you think she was lying?"

"Not outright, no." Brock shook his head. "It's just really odd. In a town this small, you'd think everyone would know everyone and maybe –" His eyebrows raised as excitement entered his voice, coming upon a revelation. "Maybe _that's _why she wouldn't tell us!"

"Okay, you lost me," confessed Misty.

Brock turned to her, face shining. "All the villagers are in on some kind of scheme – they refuse to give out information about the gym because that would give someone an unfair advantage. They all know exactly what's going on!"

Misty stared at him, wide-eyed. "That makes sense!" Then she sighed, "I hope Ash is careful."

At the mention of their friend, the two glanced forward; Ash had already disappeared from sight ahead. They exchanged exasperated glances before quickening their pace.

-

Far ahead, Ash had wandered into the forest. He tripped over a root and fell – into a clearing.

"Uhhgg." Slowly, Ash climbed to his feet. His eyes fell on the massive structure in front of him and widened. Open-mouthed and staring, Ash took in the haunted-looking building.

"Is this…?" he wondered.

"Pika," hushed Pikachu.

Trainer and Pokémon cautiously approached the statue standing guard over the property. Ash tilted his head way back, squinting to make out the stone Pokémon's face, but there was only a mask of crumbling rock. He could not recognize any feature on this weathered statue.

Ash then turned to follow the path with his eyes; he saw, far ahead, the door leaning off its hinges, dilapidated steps leading up to it.

"Do you think we should go in?" whispered Ash. "It doesn't look like the gym."

"Pika pi," Pikachu assured him, clinging to his hat.

Ash took a breath. "All right."

He padded up the pathway on tiptoe, furtively watching for anything that might at any instant turn on him. Hairs stood up on the back of his neck; even Pikachu seemed nervous, craning its head about wide-eyed.

Reaching the door, Ash pushed it open and stepped inside. The darkness closed around him as the door creaked shut.

A long moment passed; finally, Ash could see faint outlines of the shapes around him. First and foremost was a staircase dead ahead.

"Hello?" asked Ash, his voice echoing around him: hello, hello, hello.

"Pikachu?" his Pokémon added to the ghostly reply.

Ash trod forward, saying, "Maybe someone's upstairs."

He had almost reached the first step when he heard a click.

"What the –"

He couldn't finish, as suddenly the floor dropped from beneath him and Ash plunged through cold, musty air into darkness.

To be continued...

--

Author's Note: Muahaha, evil cliffhanger! Please review!


	7. Danger in the Dungeon

**Welcome to the Ikimono League**

By Neko (Silver Tru-Neko)

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

--

**Chapter 7 – Danger in the Dungeon**

Gary stooped, peering into the entranceway that had suddenly appeared on the side of the staircase. Another set of stairs, rickety and made of wood, spiralled up into darkness.

Gary brushed at a spider web reaching for his hair and stepped into the secret passage. He followed the stairs with his gaze, but they soon twisted out of sight so he was unable to see where they could possibly lead. Meeting Umbreon's eye, the trainer nodded. Then both began to climb.

There was no rail, and so Gary braced one hand against grimy brick as the steps steepened. Umbreon leaped from stair to stair with ease, casting a golden glow over the way ahead. Gary followed much more slowly, hunched over, as the passage was made for someone shorter than he.

They climbed for a long time, blackness pressing against Gary's eyes, blinding him. The air was musty, adrift with hidden traps of cobwebs. After a time Gary felt as if he were tunnelling underground, alert that at any time the passage could cave in on them. The very air stifled him, making him choke.

Umbreon came to a stop just ahead, and as Gary approached wearily, he saw why. There was a door blockading them in; he felt around the wood stopper and finally found a door handle.

He pushed against it, desperate to leave the trapping darkness. The door held; fiercely, Gary thought, _I won't get stuck here, after all that work!_ He leaned into the door with all his weight, hoping to budge it. Umbreon jumped up, pressing its paws against the door.

"Come on," Gary hissed through gritted teeth. He rammed his shoulder into the wood, feeling splinters dig into his arm. All his desperations yielded nothing, however, as the door remained stolid as ever.

After a moment of struggle he fell back, gasping. There had to be another way. He was almost desperate enough to call on Nidoking to knock down the door; however, the logical part of his mind reasoned that Nidoking's stature would only bring the passage down on them. Blastoise, as well, was too big.

In thought, Gary observed the door. Umbreon tried again, to no avail, to push open the door with its front paws raised. In the glow of its fur Gary saw some engraving just above the handle.

"Stay there," he said abruptly, peering closer at the door. A small word printed there read…

"You've got to be kidding me," muttered Gary, and pulled the door open with ease.

Warm air rushed over him as he stumbled out; steadying himself, Gary inhaled deeply. Umbreon padded out behind him, but from experience Gary propped the door open, just in case. Now he observed the circular room they had arrived in. The ceiling of the room swept up many feet above them in a dome, painted dark and studded with stars. Light from the setting sun blazed in from the half of the wall entirely made out of windows. Far below, Gary saw the stretch of forest and, just above that, the brick lower level of the house. So this was the tower he had seen from outside; this windowed side must have faced away from the main door, though, as he had not seen it from below.

Directly across from Gary, though – and what drew his attention – was a door. This room, like the rest of the house, was another test.

Gary's sharp eyes checked for anything that might reveal what the puzzle was here: another painting, a trap door, anything. The only unusual aspect he saw was the maze of white lines painted on the wooden floor. He considered them a moment before it hit him.

They were court lines, simply drawn in circular form; he had finally found Violet Town's gym.

As soon as this thought occurred to him, the door across the way opened and a short figure emerged.

"Welcome," a man's voice greeted softly.

-

Ash landed on something hard; he lay a moment, stunned and blind, before slowly rising in the darkness.

"Pikachu?" he called, and the Pokémon answered.

"Pika!"

Relief flooded him. "Are you okay?"

Pikachu came bounding toward him, slipping into its usual spot on his shoulder. "Pika pi," it sighed.

Ash nodded, understanding. "There's more to this house than meets the eye." He turned, squinting into the darkness. Eyes adjusted as they were, the dark was still too thick to see anything.

"Looks like we'll need some more help," suggested Ash, reaching for a Poké ball. "Cyndaquil, I choose you!"

Light flashed across the cavern and the small fire Pokémon appeared. It opened wide its mouth, flames flaring from its back.

"Cyndaquil!" Ash commanded. "Light the way for us!"

Cyndaquil padded loyally to his side, and by the fire rising from its back Ash could see in a ring around him.

"Thanks," he grinned, before inspecting the room he had landed in.

The air here was frigid, though with Cyndaquil by his side he was suddenly warm. Black bricks stretched into the distance before him; behind, there was only a wall. Tilting his head back, Ash could see a square panel where he had fallen through. It seemed the way back up was blocked; resigned, he turned forward.

"This way," he said purposefully, and strode forward, footsteps echoing through the gloom.

Soon Ash saw shadows rising on either side ahead. He watched them warily, but it turned out they were only statues lining both sides of the dungeon. Ash was again awed by the craftsmanship: he recognized Nidoqueen, Nidoking, a proud Dragonite, and many others. Notably, each huge Pokémon stood over a tiny copy of its basic form. While the statues towered over Ash, these tiny totems could have fit into his palm. Ash paused to admire a Larvitar nestled below Tyranitar before moving on.

Soon Ash reached the end of the row of statues. Ahead a solitary statue greeted him, centered on the far wall. This one, Ash saw, was not a stage two Pokémon like the others, but a Murkrow. Ash stopped short. Only blank wall stood behind the Murkrow.

Frowning, Ash mulled over this. The dungeon had no exit, exempting the trap door above. There must have been something, some clue, he'd missed.

As Ash turned to walk the dungeon's length again, Pikachu suddenly cried out. Ash whirled, frightened by the panic in Pikachu's voice. He saw nothing, however, only the shadows of statues frozen behind him.

"What is it?" he murmured, but his eyes caught a movement that explained all the Pokémon's worries.

One of the statues slowly stepped down onto the floor, lumbering toward them. Ash's breath caught in his throat. He had thought all them to be stone! How could one possibly be alive?

Then he remembered that this was a haunted house.

A scream rose in his throat as he backed against the Murkrow statue. His mind raced; all the statues represented fearsome Pokémon. Which one now marched toward them? He wondered if, in time, all the statues would come alive. There were at least eight of them, more than a match for him, Pikachu, and Cyndaquil.

The Pokémon stomped into the flickering circle of Cyndaquil's fire, and Ash gazed up at its towering form in terror. Of all the possibilities, it just had to be this Pokémon to come alive.

"St-stay away!" he gasped, pulling Cyndaquil and Pikachu close to him. He did not want either of them to get hurt!

Still advancing, the mighty Tyranitar roared in anger.

Ash shuddered at the sound, trying to slip further back. The Murkrow blocked him; instead, he scurried behind the statue. Huddled between the Murkrow's legs, Ash gazed out at the Tyranitar.

_I need time to find a way out,_ Ash thought desperately. _There _has_ to be one!_

He selected a Poké ball and flung it into the space between him and the Tyranitar. "Charizard! I choose you!"

Blinding light flashed, revealing a gigantic orange lizard lashing its flaming tail. With a deafening roar Charizard spread its wings, claws glinting Tyranitar barely paused, continuing its slow lumber forward.

"Charizard! Stop it with flamethrower!"

Charizard unleashed a powerful jet of fire from its mouth. Any Pokémon would succumb to such a force, but still the Tyranitar marched toward their hiding place, not even a burn on its armoured skin.

Ash grew desperate. "Hold it back with a tackle!"

Snarling at Tyranitar's resistance, Charizard charged. Dragon clashed against dragon, both Pokémon fighting to push off the other. Tyranitar's clawed hands grasped Charizard's, and in one fluid movement, it flung its opponent into the wall.

Charizard crashed into the bricks with a strangled roar, sliding down before its head hit the floor. Eyes closing, Charizard surrendered to unconsciousness.

Ash gaped. The Tyranitar, without even a trainer's orders, had taken out one of his strongest Pokémon in one blow! He decided on another tactic to hold it at bay.

"Lapras! Bayleef! Help!"

The two Pokémon appeared faithfully in front of him, taking up defensive positions. "Razor leaf! Water gun! Anything to stop that Tyranitar!"

Lapras called out before spouting a jet of water at the advancing Pokémon. Bayleef swung its head, sending a flurry of leaves flying.

Both attacks collided with the Tyranitar; it stopped for a moment, and Ash cheered. In the next instant, however, he paled. Unscathed, the Tyranitar was only angered by the attempt.

"Its armour blocks all our attacks!" he gasped, finally comprehending. In that moment, Ash understood that it was hopeless; nothing his Pokémon did could get through to this demon!

"Pika!" Pikachu shook his arm gently, reassuring him. Ash stared at his friend doubtfully.

"All right, I guess it's worth a try…Pikachu, thundershock now!"

Pikachu bounded forward to join Lapras and Bayleef. Together, they unleashed their strongest attacks on the Tyranitar.

Ash was about to watch the result when something distracted him. He noticed that Murkrow, too, had a smaller form below it. This smaller version of the flying Pokémon stared him in the eye.

_That's odd,_ noted Ash. _All the other statues faced outward…_

Without thinking he grasped the tiny Murkrow, pivoting it the other way. He could hear something grinding below him; the whole room shuddered for a moment, dust scattering from the ceiling.

"Uh oh," said Ash, glancing up and getting dust in his eyes.

He rubbed at his eyes furiously, knowing Tyranitar would descend on him shortly. He raised his head and his eyes locked on a doorway that had suddenly appeared next to him.

Ash had no time to think; he simply grabbed Cyndaquil and ducked into the entranceway. "This way!" he shouted to his Pokémon; Pikachu stopped his electric attack to scurry toward him, and as Bayleef and Lapras turned, he quickly summoned them into their Poké balls. Lastly, he returned Charizard.

Tyranitar, shaking its head from the last barrage, turned now to face him. For a moment, it stared him down without moving, Ash frozen with fear. Then, slowly, it turned and trudged away.

A long breath Ash had not realized he'd been holding slipped out. Wearily he turned, examining the staircase that now lay before him. He started to climb, eager to leave this creepy dungeon.

To be continued...

--

Author's Note: Please review! It takes only a moment and makes all my writing worthwhile :)


	8. The Challenger

**Welcome to the Ikimono League**

By Neko (Silver Tru-Neko)

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

--

**Chapter 8 – The Challenger**

Ash emerged from the narrow staircase into yet another dark room. He set Cyndaquil down, allowing the fire Pokémon to illuminate the way. The first thing he realized, as the room filled with the glow, was that there was no door. Ash's heart sank.

_We'll just have to find this one, too,_ Ash thought, regaining his determination.

This room was a bedroom, with a four-poster bed against one wall. The drapes were moth-eaten; the covers looked as if they had not been cleaned for ages. Ash decided against sitting on the bed, tired as he was.

He turned and now saw the most impressive part of the room. The wall to his left was barren of furnishing, leaving room for the fine mural stretched across its length. Ash approached, entranced; Cyndaquil followed.

Pokémon took shape in the shadows against a backdrop of forest and clear sky. Ash walked along the wall, forgetting briefly what he was doing. He admired how the artist had captured each Pokémon in its natural habitat, at ease. He spied Nidorans female and male, nuzzling in a patch of flowers; Rattata and Sandshrew, searching for food in the treetops; Caterpie and Weedle spinning fine thread; and a flock of wild Pidgey and Spearow.

As Ash followed the birds' progress across the sky, he found a mysteriously darker bird leading them. Gesturing Cyndaquil over, he then took a closer look.

In the far right corner of the painting hovered a Murkrow, mischief in its eyes as it flew. Clutched in its talons was a golden key.

Ash stood staring at the Murkrow for a long time, trying to decipher what he needed to do now. _There's no door in this room, like the dungeons,_ he reflected. Downstairs, he had somehow opened the door by turning the Murkrow statue.

His eyes flicked back to the Murkrow. _Can it be the key, again?_ Ash smiled at his own pun.

He traced the Murkrow, not sure what he was hoping to find. There were no protrusions, no knobs to turn. Ash frowned, fearing his theory busted.

"Cynda." Cyndaquil nudged his leg, and Ash peered downward. The Pokémon prodded at an unusual bump in the carpeting.

Ash crouched beneath the Murkrow's image, feeling the lump for himself. His heart leaped – it felt just like a key. Swiftly he dug at the edge of the carpet with his fingers. It came loose easily in his hands, revealing the key lying on the floorboard below.

Ash snatched up the key eagerly, proud of himself. It shone golden, just like the key Murkrow held.

"Good job, Cyndaquil," Ash congratulated. He glanced around for some hole for the key, but just as before, nothing presented itself.

"We have to find the keyhole," he murmured, half to himself, half to his Pokémon. Pikachu clambered onto his head, observing the mural. Cyndaquil checked the bottom of the painting. Ash slowly walked back toward the staircase, eyes traveling the scene again. This time he was not simply an observer; he was searching, hunting…

"There!" Ash stabbed at a tree branch near eye level, where a neat hole was nearly hidden in dark paint. A bird's nest of some sort rested just above the hole; perhaps it was the Murkrow's, Ash mused.

Heart beating double-time, Ash slid the key into the hole and slowly twisted it.

Click.

A door swung open in the mural, invisible previously. Ash let out a breath, grin slowly crossing his face.

"Yes!" He peered into the darkened passageway; there were no stairs this time, only a long tunnel. He glanced at his Pokémon, who nodded.

Together they stepped into the passage.

*

Gary stiffened, instinctively reaching for a Poké ball. The intruder strode into the light, revealing himself to be a short man with a shock of black hair and dark eyes. He surveyed Gary a moment, smiling to himself.

"I must admit, you were one of the quicker ones to crack the puzzle," he said with a laugh. The sound was quiet, like his voice, though it radiated a sort of power.

Gary relaxed, allowing a smile. "You were watching?"

"I watch everyone come through here," concurred the man. "I am Violet Town's gym leader. You may call me Victor. Tell me, what did you think of the house?"

"I didn't think it was a gym, at first," Gary said, easing ever so slightly. "But the puzzle was very intriguing. I admit I probably couldn't have done it without Umbreon, here." He gave the Pokémon a scratch behind the ears; Umbreon purred.

Victor nodded. "A very good Pokémon you have there, boy."

"My name is Gary Oak, from Pallet Town," he corrected. Victor inclined his head but said nothing.

Gary suddenly thought of something. "The Murkrow…why did you choose them?"

Victor smiled pleasantly. "I have a soft spot for them. Legends say they are bringers of bad luck…" He turned, staring through the sun-splotched window. "…I do not believe it is true. No Pokémon is intentionally evil; Murkrow, I think, are simply misunderstood."

"I see," said Gary. He turned the conversation back to the gym. "So, if this is the gym, and I got through it…"

Victor laughed again, catching on. "Not so fast, Gary. First, you must pass the final test." He removed a Poké ball and held it up to the light. "A one-on-one battle against me."

Gary smiled. "I thought that might be the case." He took a step forward, allowing the door to snap shut behind him.

Victor tossed the Poké ball with ease. "I choose you…Murkrow!"

The crow-like Pokémon flared into the air, beating its wings with a wild cry. Slowly it settled back down on Victor's shoulder, examining Gary with beady red eyes.

_Just as I thought,_ Gary noted, eyes narrowing. For all these puzzles to get here, the other trainer's choice was obvious; Gary knew exactly how to counter.

"Umbreon, go!"

"Reon!" Umbreon bounded forward, tail swishing. It crouched into position, battle-ready.

"Murkrow! Peck!" Victor swept his arm forward; Murkrow swooped upward, and then dived for Umbreon's face.

"Use agility!" ordered Gary. Umbreon leaped aside just in time, and Murkrow flared its wings to stop its assault.

"Now use tackle!"

While Murkrow struggled a moment, immobile, Umbreon charged. It twisted in midair, leaning in with its shoulder. As the Pokémon were seconds away from collision, Murkrow managed to dart safely out of the way. Umbreon hit the ground, skidded, and turned to face the Murkrow again with a low growl.

"Our turn," Victor said smoothly. "Murkrow, whirlwind!"

Murkrow flapped its wings steadily, summoning up a blast of air that knocked Umbreon aside. The dark Pokémon struggled to its paws, shaking its head.

"Follow it up with wing attack!"

Before Gary could intervene, Murkrow descended on Umbreon, striking speedily with its wings. Umbreon tried to bat it away, but every time the Murkrow swept aside and pummelled it elsewhere. Umbreon yowled in pain, ducking and flinching.

Gary's eyes widened; the Murkrow was so fast! He had thought the trainer's fondness for Murkrow was the only thing backing his choice. He had fallen into a trap, not expecting this display of strength.

"Umbreon! Get out of there!" he cried desperately. As Murkrow paused its onslaught, needing time to gain altitude, Umbreon staggered away.

Gary knew they weren't safe yet; in the air, Murkrow could strike at a second's notice. He needed to disable its speed somehow – bring it down to earth. That was the first thought running through Gary's mind. Now he focused on the execution. Umbreon couldn't match Murkrow's flight speed, so…

"Umbreon! Feint attack!"

"Murkrow, again!"

Umbreon squared its stance as Murkrow sped toward it. At the last possible moment, Umbreon disappeared. Murkrow slammed on the brakes, hovering inches above the ground and twisting about wildly.

Next Umbreon appeared, airborne, claws raised.

"Above you!" Victor yelled; Murkrow glanced up just as Umbreon tackled it, lashing out with all four paws. With a startled cry Murkrow tumbled.

The two Pokémon tussled on the ground, Murkrow beating its wings in vain to knock off its pursuer. Umbreon pinned it, yowling triumphantly.

"Now, finish it!" Gary was grinning now, back in control of the battle. "Bite!"

He didn't see Victor's secretive smile. "Use your feint attack, too!"

Just as Umbreon moved in for the final blow, Murkrow faded from beneath it. Surprised, the Pokémon sank its teeth into the ground.

Murkrow flickered, a shadow far above. Then it was hurtling downward, talons stretched forward.

"Umbreon, dodge it!" Gary watched, horrified, as Umbreon dislodged itself from the ground and turned. It was too slow; Murkrow's talons slashed downward and it was already powering back into the air as Umbreon let out an eerie wail, sinking to the floor.

"Umbreon! No!" Gary started forward; some small part of him restrained him, reminding that if he touched Umbreon he would automatically forfeit the match.

Heart pounding, he remained where he was, softly coaxing his Pokémon. "Umbreon, are you all right?"

The black mass on the floor shifted; slowly, the Pokémon raised its head and nodded. Twin lines scored down its back began to bleed, soaking Umbreon's fur.

With effort, Umbreon hoisted itself and turned to face Murkrow. Gary's heart wrenched; his Pokémon was in no shape to fight, yet it continued for his sake.

Gary gritted his teeth. _Come on, think,_ he urged himself. They needed to finish this battle – fast. He glanced up at Murkrow and saw with a jolt that it was flying awkwardly, wings bent from its encounter with Umbreon.

_Maybe that'll slow it down, _he thought, hope rising in his chest. "Okay, Umbreon, quick attack!"

Umbreon darted toward the Murkrow at high speed; Murkrow tried to watch it approach, but when Umbreon finally lunged it was taken by surprise. Murkrow ducked aside, but one of Umbreon's paws still battered it as the Pokémon flashed by.

"Murkrow!" cried Victor as the Pokémon fell.

Murkrow hit the ground, rolled, and sprung to its talons. As it spread its wings, Umbreon swooped in for a second assault. It bashed its shoulder into Murkrow's small form, sending it flying across the room.

Murkrow flopped down by its trainer and lay still.

Victor was at its side in an instant, checking the Pokémon's status. He blew out a breath and stood, cradling Murkrow in his arms.

"Good fight," he said, smiling. "As I suspected, your Pokémon is very well trained."

Gary nodded, crouching beside Umbreon. The Pokémon was panting, sides heaving; that last attack had taken the last of its strength. It fell back on its haunches, and Gary scooped it gently into his arms.

"Good work, Umbreon," he murmured, holding the Pokémon in his lap. Umbreon leaned its head against his chest, eyes closing in exhaustion.

_I pushed you too far,_ he thought regretfully, _I'm sorry._ As he stroked Umbreon's head comfortingly, his eyes traveled to the wounds it had sustained in battle. The cuts along its back still bled; he would have to find a Pokémon Centre soon.

Gary pulled out Umbreon's Poké ball and called it back. Then he finally rose.

Victor had been watching him. "You fight smart," he observed, in that same quiet voice of his. "You read the other Pokémon's weaknesses and take advantage of them. But you forget your Pokémon have weaknesses, too, and sometime they will reach their limits." Gary glanced up sharply; Victor regarded him impartially, not criticizing but only commenting. Slowly, Gary nodded.

"I know." Somehow, the words were hard to get out.

Victor stared back at him for a long moment; eventually, he lowered his gaze. "Nevertheless," he continued, "I am proud to give you this."

Victor held out his hand, and Gary instinctively stepped closer to see the badge shining in his palm.

"The Mind Badge," Victor stated.

Gary accepted it, and since it was the first time he had seen this badge paused a moment to examine it. The badge was square, chequered black and white in the shape of a crossword puzzle. He smiled thinly. "Mind Badge…for the puzzles, right?"

Victor nodded, stepping aside and gesturing Gary toward the second door. "Come. I will lead you out."

Gary slipped the badge into his pocket. _Two down, two to go._ A nagging part of his mind wondered, though, if it would only get tougher here on in.

To be continued...

--

Please review!


	9. Hard Pill to Swallow

**Welcome to the Ikimono League**

By Neko (Silver Tru-Neko)

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Seriously.

--

**Chapter 9 – Hard Pill to Swallow**

Ash walked down the dark passage for what felt like a very long time, sheltered in his pool of light. Pikachu and Cyndaquil shadowed him. Ash's foot suddenly hit something, and he threw out his arms to stop himself. His hands hit a wooden surface; he had reached the door.

Ash felt along the edge for a handle; his fingers closing on one, he pushed. Abruptly the panel swung open, pulling Ash out into midair.

He gave a squawk of terror as he dangled a moment in darkness, not knowing where he was or how far below the ground was. Pikachu, panicked, raced to the edge of the cliff.

"Pika!!"

Ash's fingers slipped. He closed his eyes, bracing himself for the fall. Then he let go.

Thump! Ash hit the ground, knees buckling at the shock. Falling back on his butt, he sat a moment, bewildered. He had only fallen a foot or so; he could see Pikachu and Cyndaquil watching him wide-eyed from just above eye level, had he been standing. Seeing the coast was safe, Pikachu and Cyndaquil bounded down to him.

Ash squinted up at the doorway – and saw, to his surprise, that the door was actually a picture frame. He snapped it back into place before taking in the painting, an elaborate representation of a Murkrow flock.

_More Murkrow,_ he mused. _The marker for the passage, maybe?_

Now Ash scouted out this new room. There were two couches in the centre, on opposing sides. He wandered around the room before stopping in front of an ancient wooden desk.

Ash stooped by the drawers, pulling them open one-by-one and checking the insides. Nothing presented itself; disappointed, Ash was about to rise.

"Pikachu!"

Ash glanced up, Pikachu gesturing to him. Perched on the desktop, both it and Cyndaquil were observing the mirror. Ash smiled at his reflection, seeing himself as a Pokémon master.

"Pika pika." Pikachu interrupted his vision, tugging on his sleeve. It pointed.

Ash finally took note of the slip of paper tucked into the mirror's frame. He snatched it up, unfolding it to see…

"Even more Murkrow!" he exclaimed, staring at the four pictograms. He shook his head, bewildered. "It must be another clue."

Ash and the others investigated the rest of the room – uncovering nothing – before advancing through the doorway. Ash paused on the threshold, considering the next chamber. It looked oddly familiar…

"We're back to where we started," he observed, recognizing the grand main staircase. Carefully avoiding the space in front of it, he manoeuvred around the perimeter of the room. There was no other door, save the entrance, and that, Ash discovered after testing it, was locked.

"We have to get upstairs somehow," mused Ash. "It's the only place we haven't checked yet. There has to be another door." He knew, however, that he couldn't simply waltz up those stairs without triggering the trap door again.

He swung a Poké ball into the air. "Noctowl, I choose you!"

The owl Pokémon appeared in a burst of light; Ash ordered, "Noctowl, go upstairs and look for an exit for us."

With a soft hoot, Noctowl rose from the ground, soaring across the entrance hall and up the steps. Ash watched with bated breath.

Noctowl landed on the banister at the top of the stairs. It glanced around, giving a puzzled hoot.

"What is it?" asked its trainer. Noctowl flew back down, shaking its head.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu exclaimed, surprised.

"There's no upstairs?" Ash repeated, eyes widening. "But there has to be! We need a way out!"

In desperation, he started banging on the front door. Noctowl hooted reproachfully.

"Pika!"

Ash turned; Noctowl had hopped toward the painting on this room's wall that he had disregarded. Pikachu waved before hurrying after Noctowl.

Ash decided it was worth a try. He crouched down beside them. "What do you see?"

Noctowl tapped a brick with its talon; Ash peered closer and saw a Murkrow stencilled into the brick. He gasped, checking the paper crumpled in his hand.

"It's the same one!" he cheered. "Maybe we can find the other three."

Together, Ash and his Pokémon found the four Murkrow insignias. Now they just needed to figure out what to do with them.

Ash leaned against the wall, trying to pry open the frame to reveal a hidden door. As he did, his elbow knocked the leftmost brick and it slid inward.

"What the–" Ash jumped back and saw what he'd done. Slowly, it registered with him; he brightened. "We've got to push the bricks in!" He nudged the second Murkrow, then the third and fourth. As the last brick ground into place a low rumble filled the hall; then the entire house began to shake.

Ash stumbled; as he righted himself, the tremor suddenly stopped. He glanced up, seeing a doorway had appeared below the main staircase.

"They're fake stairs!" he gasped. "Those are the real ones!"

He rushed toward the hidden stairs, Pokémon in pursuit. Ash climbed quickly into blackness, slipping several times so he had to crawl back up. Pikachu ran at his side, Cyndaquil a step behind. Noctowl had returned to the safety of its Poké ball.

The stairs wound around in dizzying circles until suddenly they finished at the wooden door. Ash accidentally ran into it in the darkness.

Seeing stars, he took a step back and banged on the door. His hands searched blindly for the handle; finding it, he pushed.

The door held.

Ash couldn't believe it: after all this work, he was stymied by a door. Stepping further back, Ash took the desperate approach.

"Cyndaquil! Burn a way out of here!"

With a cry the Pokémon opened its mouth. The flame on its back grew brighter as a sudden blaze escaped its maw. Flames licked hungrily at the wood for a moment before the door fell outward.

"Yeah!" grinned Ash. Next, he selected Lapras.

"Lapras! Water gun! Put out the fire!" Though Lapras was so large its finned body filled the stairway and its spiked shell tore into the ceiling, it complied happily. A gush of water promptly doused the flames; Ash returned it with thanks.

Now Ash stepped into the next room and was almost blinded by sunlight angling through the window. It was nearly sunset; from his position, the glare from the west hit him straight in the face. Blinking, Ash moved further into the room. Soon he recognized it as the circular tower he had seen from outside; windows filled one wall of the room, while the other side remained blank. Between them, at the other end of the tower, was another door.

"Almost out!" cheered Ash, taking a step. The door creaked open and he froze.

A man came into view, short and black haired. A Murkrow swayed on his shoulder.

"Y-you're–" stuttered Ash.

The man inclined his head. "I am Victor, Violet Town's gym leader."

Ash's eyes widened. So this was indeed a gym – and now he would battle.

"Finally!" he grinned, slipping back into battle mode. He now noticed the lines of a gym painted in white on the ground; he moved into position. "I, Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, challenge you to a match!"

Victor selected a Poké ball. "In this gym, you must fight a one-on-one battle against me for the Mind badge."

_One-on-one? That means only one chance,_ Ash thought. He had never had such a gym fight before.

"All right," he agreed. "Ready when you are!"

Victor narrowed his eyes. "Houndoom! I choose you!"

He flicked the ball into the air, and a demonic dog Pokémon took shape before Ash. Houndoom tossed back its horned head, howling; shivers ran down Ash's spine.

"In that case…" He thought quickly. None of his Pokémon was especially advantageous against dark Pokémon, but Houndoom was also part fire type. Lapras was his choice for water type Pokémon, but it would be disadvantaged in this layout. His strongest choice was…

"Pikachu, you're up!" he selected.

"Pika!" Full of confidence, Pikachu bounded forward.

Victor nodded to himself. "Houndoom! Flamethrower!"

Houndoom crouched, flames billowing from its mouth.

"Pikachu, get out of the way!" panicked Ash.

Pikachu darted aside in time, and Ash ordered, "Okay, now use quick attack!"

His Pokémon moved in on Houndoom, quickly leaping onto its back and digging in its feet.

"Now, thundershock!"

Sparks flew from Pikachu's cheeks; instants later, the whole room lit up as electricity coursed through Houndoom's body. The doglike Pokémon jerked wildly, twisting to remove Pikachu from its back. Suddenly it swung out with its pointed tail; Pikachu, not expecting the attack, flew into the air.

"Pikaa!"

"Pikachu!" gasped Ash, watching as Pikachu fell to the ground. Houndoom stalked closer, tail lashing; it was out for revenge.

"Let's try again," said Victor softly. "Tail whip!"

Houndoom sliced its tail forward, striking Pikachu across the face as it struggled to its paws. Again Pikachu was sent flying, this time a cut glittering across its nose.

Pikachu slammed into the wall and slid to its base, winded.

"Pikachu, no!" Ash was completely flabbergasted. His star Pokémon had never fallen so easily in battle!

"Pi-ka," Pikachu panted, standing. Determination shone in its brown eyes; swiping at its bloodied muzzle, it glared at Houndoom.

"Finish it! Flamethrower!" barked Victor; Houndoom howled and opened its jaws.

"Pikachu, thunder!"

Jolts flew from Pikachu's cheeks as Houndoom unleashed a ball of fire. The two attacks collided in midair in a great explosion.

Ash covered his head as the tower rocked with the force of the blows; smoke engulfed the room. Ash coughed, squinting to see who had withstood that blast.

Agonisingly slowly, the smog cleared: Ash's heart leaped as he saw Pikachu, standing fiercely in the centre of the arena. But by the window Houndoom was rising to its paws, snarling.

Victor regarded Ash silently as the other trainer straightened. He turned to Houndoom. "We won't miss this time, Houndoom. Take down!"

Houndoom charged; Pikachu braced itself.

"Counter with all you've got!" encouraged Ash, an idea coming to him. "Thundershock!"

Houndoom lowered its horns, smashing into Pikachu and easily tossing the small mouse into the air. As Pikachu tumbled away, however, sparks burst to life from its cheeks.

"Pika-chuuuuu!" Lightning coursed through Houndoom's body, causing the Pokémon to howl and convulse.

Pikachu hit the ground suddenly, cutting off its assault. It rolled once, landing facedown and not getting back up. Ash took a step forward, fists clenched; his heart was in his throat.

"Pikachu!"

"Houndoom!" The call was much softer, but Ash looked up to see Victor's concerned eyes on his Pokémon. He whirled.

Houndoom lay on its side where it had taken its last stand, twitching; static flickered in its dark fur. Houndoom gave a low bark at its name but gave no effort to rise.

_It's a stalemate,_ thought Ash, and ran to Pikachu's side.

"Pikachu, you have to be okay! Pikachu!" he pleaded, wrapping the Pokémon in the safety of his arms.

"Piii," whispered Pikachu, eyelids cracking open. Tired eyes observed him a moment before Pikachu succumbed to unconsciousness.

While Ash was distracted, Victor knelt beside his Houndoom, running a comforting hand along its hide. "You fought well," he murmured, retrieving its Poké ball.

Houndoom returned, Victor stood and padded to Ash's side. The other trainer did not notice the gym leader's presence until he spoke, concerned about Pikachu.

"It has only overexerted itself. Pikachu will be fine." Ash's head jerked up. Victor turned. "I will show you the way to the Pokémon Centre, if you wish."

Ash stood. "Okay, thanks." He hadn't realized Violet Town had a Pokémon Centre; he certainly hadn't seen it on the way in.

Victor walked toward the other door; Ash followed in his shadow. "You formed a good strategy, once you learned your opponent's weak spot," Victor observed quietly.

Ash, startled, was about to say 'Thank you'. But Victor wasn't finished.

"However, you went into battle overconfident; you let Pikachu get knocked around, weakening it sufficiently for my final blow."

Ash gaped at Victor. "What do you mean?!"

Victor regarded him calmly. "When we began the battle, you were assured your Pikachu would win. You did not prepare for any counterattacks; you expected Pikachu to overpower Houndoom easily. Thus, you were thrown off-guard by my retaliation. You took into account only Pikachu's strength and Houndoom's weakness. So you see, though you can strategize, you miss a large chunk of what should go into your equation. Your Pokémon won't always be stronger than the other; sometimes, you need to rely on strategy alone to win." Victor shook his head. "You think of yourself too highly, I'm afraid."

Ash continued to stare at him in shock, trying to formulate a comeback. "Wh-what?"

Victor smiled gently. "Do not take this too harshly; I only tell what I see. You need to learn to analyse all aspects of a battle in a strategy, and to take the losses with the wins."

"Oh. Okay." Ash nodded, trying to calm the anger boiling within him. _How dare he overanalyze the battle! So what if he lost? Houndoom had been knocked out, too!_

"Nonetheless," Victor spoke over his train of thought, "you successfully took out my Pokémon. Thus…" He held a hand to his Murkrow; it dropped a small item from its talons into his palm.

"This is yours." Victor held out the square black-and-white Mind Badge.

Ash was once again lost for words. "Uh…thanks!" He took the badge, in his shock not quite feeling he deserved it.

Victor smiled, shaking his hand. "Train hard, young Ash. One day you may be a master."

Ash returned the look unsteadily. "Thanks. I hope so."

To be continued...

--

Please review!


	10. Rest and Recuperate: No Way!

**Welcome to the Ikimono League**

By Neko (Silver Tru-Neko)

Disclaimer: Still don't own Pokemon.

Author's Note: Okay, it took a while, but finally here's a new chapter. Sorry about the wait!

--

**Chapter 10 – Rest and Recuperate: No Way!**

A winding staircase led Ash and Victor back down to the main level. As Ash stepped out from behind the gym leader, he gazed around wide-eyed at the room. He had been expecting the stairs to bring them back to the entrance hall; instead, he found himself in a quaint living room almost mirroring the one on the other side of the house. In place of dusty, forgotten furnishings, however, the room was filled with the cheery light of a window glancing off spotless couches. A desk leaned against one wall; approaching, Ash saw the same mirror above it. His reflection was missing though; it took Ash a moment to realize he was looking through a one-way window, seeing into the fake living room.

"That is how I keep track of trainers entering my gym," Victor explained softly, noticing Ash's surprise. He beckoned. "Come. Let's get to the Pokémon Centre."

Victor opened the back door, and both trainers stepped onto a sprawling back lawn. Tall bushes on either side of the house blocked this field from view; here, several Pokémon Ash recognized frolicked. A Persian rubbed against Victor's leg in greeting.

"These are my Pokémon," Victor answered to Ash's thought. He scratched Persian's head absent-mindedly before leading the way toward a hidden gate. Ash, however, was distracted by something.

"Hey." Ash pointed to a stone figure poised in the centre of the field. Intricate designs were made in the smooth rock, revealing a half-finished Umbreon. "Did you make that?"

Victor paused, glancing back at him. He smiled faintly. "Yes, I did."

"It's really good." Ash lowered his hand. Something stirred in his memory. "Stone carving must be pretty popular around here. I noticed some outside a house on the way here."

Victor nodded distantly, "I know of those." He walked on, Ash scurrying to keep up with Pikachu clutched to his chest.

*

"Here it is." Victor trod up the steps to a wooden lodge just like all the others in Violet Town. Above the door, Ash caught sight of a hand-carved sign: Pokémon Centre.

Ash nodded in thanks as Victor held the door open for him; the entrance of the hospital greeted him with warm light from a lantern dangling from the ceiling. Chairs lined either side of the doorway; ahead was an empty desk, beyond that a doorway leading to a bright sterilized room.

"Ash!" An exclamation drew his attention sideways, where Misty had just leaped to her feet. She and Brock rushed to his side.

"Are you all right? We saw you go into that house – but when we got there it was locked and, oh, we were so worried!"

Ash felt his face begin to redden as Misty fussed over him. "Misty, it's all right," he mumbled, drawing his new badge from his pocket. "Look, I got the Mind Badge."

His friends admired the square checkerboard glimmering in his palm.

"So that place was the gym?" guessed Brock. "Tell us about it!"

Ash would have done so gladly, but he still felt Pikachu's dead weight in his arms. "After," he promised. "First, I need to get some help for Pikachu. Is Nurse Joy here?"

Brock sighed ruefully, "There is no Nurse Joy. Violet's Pokémon Centre is run by volunteers."

"You must be so disappointed," Misty commented under her breath. The boys pretended not to, or didn't, hear her.

At that moment a figure emerged from the inside chamber; Ash started as he recognized her.

"Karin?"

Her eyes widened upon seeing him. "Ash! How'd it go – oh, my, what happened to Pikachu?" With a gasp she ran over.

Ash held up a hand. "It's okay, it's just tired."

Karin nodded, reining herself in. "I see. Well, come inside and we'll see what we can do about that cut."

Ash followed her into the emergency room.

*

Karin was very quick at dressing Pikachu; Ash only had to stand by and comfort Pikachu when it finally awoke. Cradling his healed Pokémon in his arms, Ash thanked her dutifully and headed outside.

In the waiting room, Misty and Brock were still seated, conversing in low tones with Victor. When Ash emerged, all three stood.

"How is Pikachu?" Misty asked anxiously. In response, Pikachu smiled up at her.

"Pika!"

"Feeling much better, aren't you?" said Ash, smiling down at his Pokémon.

Victor nodded thoughtfully before walking past them to embrace Karin gently.

"And how are you?" she asked him softly.

Ash and Brock's jaws dropped.

"You-you-" stuttered Brock.

"You're together?" gasped Ash. He whirled on Karin. "And you didn't tell us?"

Karin looked mildly surprised; slowly, she smiled. "Of course not. I couldn't give anything away. That would make the gym easier for you."

Ash considered this a moment and found it made sense. Grudgingly, he nodded. Finally, as something occurred to him, he asked, "And the carvings? Are they all yours?"

Victor nodded, smiling. "I do enjoy carving in my spare time."

_That explains a lot,_ thought Ash. Brock just looked depressed.

Misty cleared her throat. "I suppose we should be going now, Ash. You want to get to the next island, don't you?"

Ash absorbed this. "Oh, yeah! I have to get there before Gary!" He ran for the door.

"Wait!" Karin said. "It's dark out already. Why don't you stay the night here? We've still got room at home," she offered.

Ash was glad he knew she was referring to her house and not the 'haunted' one.

"That would be kind of you," said Misty. She glanced at her traveling companions. "I don't know about you, but I could use a rest."

Victor was still smiling. "How many extra beds does that make now, Karin?"

"Four. We should fit that many, shouldn't we?" She turned to him.

"Wait a minute," interrupted Ash, doing a quick head count. "Four?"

Karin nodded patiently. "Yes, four."

Ash was about to inquire as to her math skills when a sarcastic voice wondered, "Am I invisible or something?"

Ash whirled around and felt anger blazing to life in his stomach. His rival Gary sat in the corner, stroking his Umbreon's bandaged back. Trainer and Pokémon stared back at him.

"Let's go," said Karin, heading for the door. Brock and Victor followed; Gary picked up Umbreon and rose.

"I'm not staying near him," Ash growled, but the only one around to hear was Misty. She sighed, grasping his arm.

"Come on, Ash. It's only for a night. Besides, I can't wait for some more of Karin's cooking!"

*

At home, Karin happily made them all some tea. Sitting around the table was a rather awkward affair; Ash glared daggers at Gary, who purposefully ignored him. Misty and Brock tried to make conversation, but it was impossible to get anything longer than a one-word answer out of either trainer. Whenever Misty addressed Gary, she found herself at the mercy of Ash's angry stare; eventually, she gave up.

"This is very nice tea, Karin," she said instead. Togepi sat beside her cup, warming itself against it and chirping joyfully.

Karin smiled. "Thank you, Misty. It's chamomile."

Victor said nothing, either, silently observing their guests. The table succumbed to silence.

Misty played nervously with her cup; Brock stared dreamily at Karin. Ash glared. Gary stroked Umbreon, who lay by his feet. Pikachu slurped at its own saucer of tea beneath the table; Karin had served each of the Pokémon its own drink as well.

Misty, at the head of the table, had the warring trainers on either side of her. Deciding it was best to leave them alone, she instead watched as Togepi crawled below the table to visit the other Pokémon.

Suddenly Umbreon hissed, fur bristling; it seemed the baby Pokémon had gotten too close to Umbreon's trainer for its liking. Togepi paused, tears welling up in its eyes at this hostility.

Pikachu jumped protectively in front of Togepi, staring Umbreon down.

"Pika!"

Apparently the Pokémon held a grudge just as fierce as their trainers'; Umbreon bared its teeth and rose. Pikachu's eyes blazed, sparks beginning to fly from its cheeks.

All this happened in the span of a few seconds; Misty glanced wildly to the trainers beside her, but neither seemed to be paying attention to their Pokémon.

"Piiiika!" Misty recognized, in the way Pikachu drew itself up, that it was preparing to unleash a thunderbolt. Her thoughts came to a standstill; she only knew if Pikachu attacked, everything would break loose.

"Pikachu, no!" Misty yelled, diving beneath the table. Her chair clattered to the floor behind her; the others, as if awaking from a reverie, jolted around to look.

"What the-" Ash ducked his head under the table to see Misty crouching between Pikachu and Umbreon, holding them off. Pikachu, blinking in surprise, faltered and glanced up at her. Togepi hugged her leg, anxious about the tension in the air.

"What's going on?" Gary pushed back his chair, crouching beside them. "Umbreon?"

"Reon!" spat Umbreon, lashing its tail angrily. Togepi shuddered.

"Pikachu!" yelled Pikachu, as if to say, _you did it again!_

Misty suddenly realized she was in a very precarious position, between a potential thunder attack and a very annoyed Umbreon.

"Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu shouted at Ash. His trainer's face hardened.

"Misty," he said in a low, dangerous tone, "if that thing hurt Togepi, believe me, Pikachu and I will repay it tenfold!"

Before Misty could answer Gary retorted, eyes blazing, "How dare you call Umbreon a thing! It never laid a paw on Togepi!"

"Wanna bet?" snapped Ash.

Misty cleared her throat, glancing at the bristling trainers on either side of her. "Uh, actually, no one hurt Togepi. It's just scared."

Gary shot a triumphant look at Ash that clearly said, _see?_

"Well, it's still what scared Togepi!" shot back Ash defensively.

Misty snapped at that. "Your stupid rivalry is what's bothering it!"

Ash looked taken aback at the fiery glare Misty aimed at him; she turned to include Gary in her look.

"Can't you two just not be at each other's throats for one night?!" she seethed. "Honestly, you're driving me insane!"

Ash flinched away from Misty and met Gary's even stare. Wordlessly, the other trainer turned away, as if none of this had affected him.

"Come on, Umbreon, let's set up our sleeping bags." He headed toward the door, Umbreon padding in his wake. He paused in the doorway, glancing back. "Thanks for the tea, Karin."

Then he walked away. Umbreon shot Pikachu a frosty look before following.

Ash burned inwardly. How could his rival just walk away like that?!

"Pika," growled Pikachu, staring at the spot where Umbreon had been. Ash picked up Pikachu, murmuring, "We'll beat him next time, just you wait!"

Misty crawled out from under the table, clutching Togepi. She flushed, noticing everyone was staring at her.

"I'm very sorry about that," she apologized to Karin and Victor. "It's just-" She broke off, unable to find an explanation for Ash and Gary's behaviour.

"You are rivals?" Victor addressed Ash and Pikachu, who had just emerged.

Ash clenched his fists. "Yeah. And this time, I'm gonna finish the league before Gary!"

Karin and Victor exchanged a glance.

"Speed is not everything, Ash," Victor said quietly. "What you learn from an experience can be just as important."

Ash sat back down wordlessly, breathing deeply to calm himself. Pikachu patted his arm gently.

Karin cleared her throat, eager to get off this uncomfortable topic. "So…where are you guys headed next?"

Ash looked to Brock, who had memorized their map. He set down his cup. "To Kame, the next island to the south."

Victor nodded to himself. "I see."

"Are you allowed to tell us anything about that gym?" Ash inquired hopefully.

"Well," Karin considered, "I haven't been to Kame in years, but the island's a renowned Pokémon sanctuary."

"A Pokémon sanctuary?" echoed Ash.

Karin nodded. "It's a reserve for Pokémon; you're not allowed to catch or battle any of the wild Pokémon there."

"Then how," puzzled Ash, "can they have a gym there?"

Victor laughed softly. "Oh, you'll see, Ash."

Ash regarded Victor for a moment, slightly nervous. Judging by Victor's reaction, this gym was no more ordinary than any other in Ikimono was.

--

To be continued...

Author's Note: So our heroes head to Kame (Turtle) Island next! What sort of challenge awaits them there? *evil grin* Please review!


	11. Kame Bound!

**Welcome to the Ikimono League**

By Neko (Siler Tru-Neko)

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Author's Note: As stated last chapter, Kame means turtle.

--

**Chapter 11 – Kame Bound!!**

Sea spray brushed against Ash's face as he leaned into the wind. Perched on Lapras's back, he had a clear view of the way to the island ahead, with its peaks rising up in the distance. A grin split his face. Earlier that morning, he and Gary had set out from Victor and Karin's; now, Ash was halfway to his next quest, Kame Island. And – the best part – Gary was nowhere to be seen!

"Hey, Brock!" yelled Ash, turning to face his friends seated behind him. Misty, as usual, had Togepi resting in her lap; Brock, who had been consulting their map, glanced up at him.

"Yeah?"

"Know anything about this gym?" Ash asked.

Brock shook his head. "All I know is the island's a sanctuary. We'll have to ask around. I just hope this isn't Violet all over again!" They hadn't been in contact with Professor Oak since Uma, due to Violet Town not having a telephone. Ash hoped this island had some more technology than the last – he couldn't wait to tell the Professor about the league!

However, Ash had to sober at the thought of his near-loss. He couldn't get Victor's words out of his head:_ he was overconfident in battle_.

Ash turned his hat backward, staring confidently at the challenge ahead of him. He would show everyone he wasn't an overconfident trainer like Gary was!

*

Meanwhile, Gary and Pidgeot flew above the island in question. Gary peered down at Kame, hoping to make out where a town or gym might lie. The incomplete map in Professor Oak's lab was particularly vague concerning this island; judging by what he had overheard last night, as well, Kame was as barren – if not more so – as Karasu.

The island was U-shaped, with the prongs facing southward; to the north, a wall of mountains separated Kame from Karasu and Uma. Lush forests swept down from the peaks to the beaches at the southernmost points; nowhere could Gary find civilization in their depths.

He frowned, thinking. There had to be people somewhere; there was a gym, after all!

Pidgeot let out a caw. As they swooped lower, it had spotted the chain fence surrounding the entire island. The whole thing was a sanctuary! Gary followed the fence with his eyes and saw an outpost of some sort to the west. Pidgeot banked toward it at his command; they soared over the expanse of forest.

Soon Gary and Pidgeot had landed neatly beside the wooden lodge set just outside the fence. Beside it was a gate.

_This must be the main entrance,_ mused Gary. After returning Pidgeot, he stepped up to the building's door and knocked.

After a moment, the door was opened and an Officer Jenny smiled down at him.

"Hello, what can I do for you?"

Gary introduced himself. "I'm looking for Kame's gym," he explained.

Officer Jenny held open the door. "Come in, then."

Gary entered, glancing about at the small office room. On one side poised a desk with a sign reading 'Welcome to Kame'. The wall behind the desk held a huge map of the island and a telephone station. On the other side of the room was a metallic counter, a doorway behind that. Though there was no one at the station, Gary recognized it as a miniaturized Pokémon Centre by the symbol on the counter. Another doorway at the far end of the room led into what seemed to be a kitchen.

"This is the gym?" Gary asked incredulously, one eyebrow raised.

Jenny giggled. "No, this is the warden's office. The gym is out in the sanctuary."

Gary walked over to the map; it displayed the same information he'd noted from above the island. "You're not going to tell me where it is, are you?"

Officer Jenny shook her head; Gary sighed, but he had been expecting as much. He glanced again at the map.

"So, will you let me into the sanctuary?"

"I have to register you first." Officer Jenny sat at her desk, pulling out a clipboard and a form. Gary took it and began filling in his information.

"This is the only settlement on Kame other than the gym," Jenny said, watching him. "It serves as my office, a Pokémon Centre, and lodging for guests, if you wish to stay a night."

Gary recognized her speech as an offer. "No, thanks, I'm good."

Jenny nodded thoughtfully. "The sanctuary is home to many rare Pokémon," she explained. "We have to be careful not to harm them. You're not allowed to take anything out of the reserve – except for a badge," she corrected with a smile. Gary inclined his head. "Don't feed the Pokémon, don't leave anything behind, don't fight or capture any Pokémon – oh, and I'll need to keep your Pokémon while you're in there."

Gary stopped short from listing his six Pokémon on the form. "You _what_?" he demanded.

Jenny held out her hand. "I have to hold your Pokémon for safekeeping," she repeated. She smiled gently. "Sorry, it's the rules."

Gary stared at her, shocked. "But…it's a gym. How do I fight without my Pokémon?"

Officer Jenny regarded him a moment, smiling secretively. "What _are _you bringing into the sanctuary?"

He remained silent on that one. Jenny still waited for his assent; with a sigh, Gary unhooked the six Poké balls from his belt and placed them in her hands.

"If anything happens to them-" he began warningly.

Jenny opened the safe beneath her desk and set the Poké balls inside. "Don't worry. They'll be safe with me." She locked it.

At the bottom of the form it repeated the rules Jenny had told him; Gary skimmed over them before signing at the bottom. Then he passed Officer Jenny the finished form, beginning to wonder what he was getting himself into.

As she led him outside and through the locked gate, it finally occurred to him.

The only thing every trainer was sure to bring with him…was _himself_.

*

Ducking through foliage, Gary made his way through the forest. He had no idea where he was heading; ruefully, he wished he had taken a closer look for the gym while riding Pidgeot. Now he remembered the map in the warden's office; though there was no gym indicated on it, he could cross the mountains off his list to search. There was no way an everyday trainer could climb those tall peaks!

A sudden noise made him turn; an Eevee scurried away into the bush. Gary had to resist the immediate instinct to reach for a Poké ball. His Pokémon weren't here to help him. He wished abruptly that he had Umbreon at his side; of all his Pokémon, it had helped him the most recently to win his Mind Badge. If only it could be with him now!

Gary shook his head, swiping at the sweat on his brow. This forest was so humid…he hated how enclosed it was.

Remembering the inlet to the south, Gary reached for the compass in his bag. He checked his direction, turning southward. At least maybe he could take a break by the water and think about his next move.

Surprisingly quickly, he arrived at the lakeside. The forest ended suddenly, falling away to crumbling rock down to the water's edge. By following the shoreline with his eyes, Gary apperceived what looked like sandy beach in the east. Thinking that would be much better than this boulder-infested shore, he hopped from rock to rock toward it.

A log was strewn across his path, and he climbed over that, too. Once his feet hit rock once more, he glanced up to check his progress.

The small rock beneath his left boot wobbled precariously, and as he moved his foot back the rock suddenly upended itself. His boot slid into the crevice below, lodging firmly. Gary wavered a moment, struggling to maintain his balance. He moved his right foot back; it met wood, and with that he fell awkwardly onto the log.

Gary swore aloud as his left foot twisted, sending pain arcing up his leg. He pushed himself up against the log that had tripped him, reaching for his injured foot.

He gently eased his boot out of the crack, and then set it aside to nurse his foot. Hissing, he rubbed at his throbbing ankle. _Great,_ he thought sardonically, _now I twist my ankle, just when I need it to face the gym leader!_

In his mind, he could picture the gym, a ring where the trainer would have to face the leader with his own physical strength. As well, the image of an inhumanly strong gym leader beating him to a pulp was becoming painfully clearer.

Again Gary swore, leaning back against the tree trunk to wait for the worst of the pain to pass.

*

Ash reached Kame Island shortly, but he was soon disappointed to see that a fence surrounded the isle, blocking any access. Instead, Brock suggested, they should go around the island and look for an entrance. If it was a sanctuary, as Karin had said, there had to be one somewhere.

And so, feeling precious time slipping away from him, Ash urged Lapras around the perimeter of the island. After about a quarter turn they found a wooden lodge heading a gate.

"Here we are, finally!" exalted Ash, leaping down to the ground. He hurried up to the lodge, leaving the others to catch up.

An Officer Jenny met them at the door; she soon explained how Kame was solely a sanctuary, deprived from civilization except for the gym and this office. Ash made a beeline for the phone while Misty and Brock asked to spend the night there.

"Hello, Professor!" Ash said happily upon recognizing the man's face onscreen. "We just arrived on Kame!"

"Kame?" Oak looked puzzled. "Weren't you and Gary headed to Karasu first?"

Ash nodded, "We were already there, but they didn't have a way to contact you." The meaning of Oak's words finally hit him. "Wait…you mean Gary hasn't called yet?"

Excitement sparked in Ash's stomach, about to burst into full-blown fireworks.

"No, he hasn't," admitted Professor Oak. "Have you heard from him? I suppose, if you just got there yourself, I shouldn't worry, but…"

Ash thought, _If you knew Gary, you wouldn't be so concerned about him. _Aloud, he said, "Don't worry, Professor, I saw him just this morning on Karasu."

With that Ash launched into an explanation of what exactly had happened in Violet Town; once he got to the part about the badge, he raised it for the Professor to see.

"Excellent!" said Oak, peering closer at the badge. "I hope you don't mind if I photograph it when you get back?"

"Not at all, Professor," Ash answered, swelling with pride as he thought of how Professor Oak was choosing him over Gary.

Now Ash saw Misty and Brock gesturing him over to where they stood; Ash hurriedly said goodbye to the Professor and turned to the task at hand.

"So, what's the deal with this gym?" he asked eagerly.

Brock indicated the map on the wall. "Well, apparently it's out there somewhere."

Ash gawked at the map. "You mean I have to search the _whole sanctuary_?"

"That's right," nodded Officer Jenny. "Part of this gym is finding it."

Ash sighed. "Well, at least I have Noctowl to help me!"

Misty and Brock exchanged glances with Officer Jenny. "Actually, Ash," began Misty, "to enter the sanctuary…you have to leave your Pokémon here."

"WHAT?!"

"Pika pi!"

*

The sun climbed into the sky as Gary sat alone on the beach with his thoughts. He couldn't help but wonder about the gym ahead; if Officer Jenny's hint had led him to the right conclusion, it looked like he would have to fight the gym leader on his own.

_How odd,_ he reflected while wrapping his twisted ankle in bandages from his bag. He had also torn some sturdy-looking twigs from the log, tying them on to stop his ankle from moving around – at least, he hoped so.

_Each gym so far has_ tested_ something instead of being a simple Pokémon battle,_ he mused. First speed, then wisdom (not only due to the puzzle, but because Victor judged a trainer's strategy in battle as well), and this gym, it seemed, tested the _trainer's_ skill in battle. He shook his head, wondering how the Kame gym leader expected trainers to prepare. Then again, this gym, like the last, seemed to like springing the test on people. It was a good idea, Gary had to admit. It certainly stopped him from planning ahead as he had done on Uma.

He finished knotting the bandage and gingerly put his weight on his left foot; this time, the pain was not so sharp. He slipped his boot back on.

_Time to go,_ he thought, standing slowly and stretching. Cautiously he made his way over the rocks toward the sandy shore. He held his focus this time on the terrain, not stopping until he finally stepped down onto the beach.

_About time,_ he thought, raising his head. Gary paused, seeing something in the distance on the shore. _Could it be…?_

Squinting, he apperceived what looked like a log cabin, just as the warden's office had. He quickened his pace, limping. The pain grew as the cabin neared, and again he stopped to take a breather. Gary sank to the ground by the water's edge, pulling off his boots and the makeshift bandages to dip his feet in the surf. The icy water soon numbed his skin; however, he remained for a long moment as the pain slowly faded to a distant throb. Then he advanced once more.

The cabin came steadily closer; soon, Gary could make out windows and the door. He thought he saw a flicker in one of the windows, as if someone was watching him, but then it was gone and he dismissed it as his imagination.

Gary stumbled up the walk and leaned against the door, glad for its support. The pain had awakened for the third time, and now that he had successfully trekked to his destination, he did not want to turn back. His decision was made for him, however, as he heard footsteps on the other side of the door.

Gary jumped back, turning to face the entrance just as the door was pushed open. A man stood on the threshold, taking in his dishevelled appearance. At the same time Gary sized him up; he was certainly not as imposing as he had imagined, not a body builder but a rather short, stocky man with bright red hair and shockingly blue eyes.

They stared at each other for a long moment before Gary finally found his voice. "I'm Gary Oak, from Pallet Town. Is this Kame gym?"

The man nodded. "I'm Charlie, leader of this gym. You'd better come inside."

Gary hobbled inside, the door closing behind him.

To be continued...

--

Author's Note: What's in store for our trainers this time? Knowing Ikimono, it could be anything... Please review!


	12. A Test of Durability

**Welcome to the Ikimono League**

By Neko (Silver Tru-Neko)

Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon.

Author's Note: Though it doesn't really relate to the plot, Konoha means Tree Leaves. Yes, I am a Naruto fan :)

--

**Chapter 12 – A Test of Durability**

Ash felt a blow to his self-esteem as he was stripped of his Pokémon and his friends for this gym. He glanced one last time over his shoulder at Misty, Brock, and Pikachu as Officer Jenny opened the gate of the sanctuary for him. He gave her a slight nod before stepping into the forest.

He was alone, yet again, for this task. This time, however, that reality sank in much deeper: each time previously, he had still had Pikachu and his other Pokémon for comfort. Now, the spot on his shoulder where Pikachu rested was empty, and a part of him was hollowed by that loss.

Ash thrust his way through the foliage, not sure where to look first. Oh, if he could just have Noctowl with him now! The owl Pokémon would find the gym with ease from the air.

Ash shook his head; he couldn't think like that, if he wanted to win this gym. Noctowl, however, gave him an idea. He ran at the nearest tree, grasping at the lower branches as he began to climb. Maybe he didn't have Noctowl, but he could still look around from up high!

Ash's foot slipped on the bark and his body weight yanked him back down to the ground. He fell hard on his backside, but was quick to rise and give another attempt. He was at last ahead of Gary; he couldn't give up that easily!

This time Ash paid attention to crevices in the wood where he could stick his feet. He climbed steadily, occasionally tripping and finding himself dangling by his arms alone. Torso scraping in the bark, he would then square his feet on some branches and set off again.

Eventually Ash reached the top, and he sat among the branches with a grip on either side of him. Nervously he glanced around below, noticing for once how high he was. The midday sun beat at his back as his breath came in short gasps; sweat dribbled down his neck.

"Hey," he said to himself, "I can see the warden's office from here!" He smiled at the wooden lodge, knowing Misty, Brock, and Pikachu were there now, waiting anxiously for his return.

That brought him back to the task at hand. He scanned the horizons for any sign: a building, a clearing, anything. Nothing came to him immediately. He took a slower observation.

Suddenly a flock of Pidgey streaked across his field of vision; he turned to watch them flutter out above an inlet of sparkling water, smiling to himself at the wild Pokémon's free spirits. A frown creased his face as he saw an odd shape beside the inlet. Before, he had simply dismissed it as a fallen log; now, he saw, it was a brown rectangle, just like the office on his other side.

Ash squinted at the office, and then found this new place again. The second lodge (if it was indeed one) was smaller, but it still had the same resemblance.

"That must be it!"

Excitement growing, Ash traced a path through the woods to the lodge. He would need to head southward until he hit the shore; then, it was just to the east. He was sure it would be easy to spot once he hit the water.

Ash grinned, pleased with himself. _I didn't even need my Pokémon to solve that one,_ he thought. _I bet Gary won't get it this quickly!_

Now Ash glanced down, and blanched. There was still the matter of climbing down from the tree.

Cautiously he set a foot on a branch below him; then, he found a second protrusion nearby for his other foot. He grasped two branches at eye-level and, keeping his gaze on the branches just below him, lowered himself.

His foot found another branch, and his other foot, too. In this fashion, Ash climbed down gradually.

A snap broke him from his trance; suddenly, his right foot plummeted. With a wild cry Ash scrabbled at his handholds, swinging his leg to a new branch.

"Phew," he panted, realizing how close he'd been to falling. He continued.

Once he reached the ground, Ash set off with determination in his eyes. This badge would be easy to get!

*

Gary peered around what seemed to be a living room; the wrestling ring of his imagination was nowhere to be found. Instead, there was a fireplace tucked into one corner, with a cluster of couches around it. A table was stacked high with Pokémon observation books.

Charlie sat in one of the armchairs, gesturing for Gary to do the same. He sank into the seat gratefully, trying not to show how much pain he was feeling.

"In this gym," Charlie informed him, "your goal is to win this." He rummaged in his pocket and showed Gary a green, camouflage badge glittering in the shape of a leaf. "The Nature Badge. To do so, you must complete at least two out of three tasks." Charlie held up a finger. "First – which you have already done – is to find this gym in the wilderness, without the use of your Pokémon. Then you must successfully swim across Konoha Lake; finally, you'll climb the cliff at the other side."

Gary absorbed this slowly. First came relief; he wouldn't have to fight, after all. Then he realized that this was just as bad; with his ankle in the state it was, how could he possible swim or climb? Gary recalled the lake's chill and shuddered involuntarily.

Charlie got up and took a key from its hook on the wall. "Of course, I'll be coming with you, and Nurse Joy'll follow us on land."

Gary rose, forcing himself to nod and follow Charlie out of the house.

Outside, a forest-green jeep awaited their arrival. Nurse Joy sat in the driver's seat, pink hair tied back in a bun. She gave Charlie a nod and turned to Gary. "Is there anything you'd like me to take to the other side for you?"

After a moment's hesitation, Gary threw his bag in the back of the jeep; he noted Charlie was stripping out of his bulky clothing, wearing a swimsuit beneath. Following this example, he removed his necklace and boots, leaving them with Nurse Joy.

Charlie led the way down the beach; Gary limped after him reluctantly. He had no idea how he would win this race.

_Looks like I'll just have to hope I'm lucky, like Ash does,_ he remarked grimly as he stepped into the surf. Water lapped at his bare feet, and, as he waded deeper, greedily soaked into his clothing. Suppressing a shiver, Gary strode out further. Once he was waist-deep, he stopped and glanced over at Charlie.

"Ready when you are," the leader acknowledged. Gary turned back, swallowing hard. He counted to three in his head and lunged forward into the water, feeling it close around his shoulders and chill him to the bone.

_How can Charlie stand this?_ Gary wondered briefly before focusing on what he was doing. He pushed off from the murky bottom, pumping himself forward with arms and legs alone.

He grimaced as pain stabbed into him again and again as he thrashed his legs; Gary pushed on, telling himself the pain would go away when his feet grew cold.

And grow cold they did; before he was even very deep, Gary could only feel numbness in his hands and feet. However, that only intensified his pain. If only he could stop for a moment!

Breathing grew harder as the cold shock hit his lungs; the water knocked his ankle around ruthlessly. It was all he could do not to cry out.

Gary swam on, eyes on the horizon, hoping soon to see the cliffs ahead and Nurse Joy's waiting vehicle. He spurred himself on with the thought that, upon reaching the shore, she could somehow heal his ankle…

Gary never did see the shore. After a couple more pained, unfeeling strokes he knocked his feet together by accident; then his ankle completely gave out on him.

Gary bit down hard on his lip, refusing to scream at the sudden pain that engulfed him. He floundered with arms alone for one helpless moment before the water converged over his head.

_No!_ Gary thought with a surge of desperation. _I won't go down like this!_ He tried to kick back to the surface, but his body refused to respond to him. He closed his eyes.

Strong arms suddenly grasped him, pulling him upward. Gary's head burst up into the air and he gasped for breath.

"Can you walk?" a voice shouted in his ear; turning his head, he recognized Charlie. He was the one holding him up.

"I don't know!" he called back, honestly. The pain was back full force, and with his current loss of feeling in his limbs, he doubted he could even stand.

"The lake's nearly shallow enough for someone to walk across," Charlie explained. "It starts getting shallower up ahead. If I bring you that far, can you walk?"

Gary nodded; he'd try. He allowed Charlie to tug him along, understanding a bit how Charlie could set these crazy challenges. They weren't as dangerous as they seemed; but what about the cliff? Now that he was dependent on winning that bout, Gary felt nervousness rising in his stomach. Could he even climb in this state?

In a daze Gary suddenly sensed Charlie stop swimming; the leader stood, head bobbing above the water. Gary's feet touched the bottom and he stood, taking a cautious step away from Charlie. Wincing, he began to limp toward shore. His feet sank into the sand below, rocks pricking at his skin. He moved cautiously, applying his weight on his right.

"You're in pain," Charlie noted, keeping even with him easily. "What happened?"

Gary grimaced but didn't answer, intent on his course. He had to show he was strong, after falling out halfway through this test.

Finally, after what felt like ages, he reached the shallows. Wading out onto the sand, he fell to his knees, gasping. Gary rolled to a sitting position, careful to keep off his left side. He was soaked, shivering in the not-quite warm air.

Nurse Joy hurried toward them with two towels; as Charlie went to fetch his clothing she knelt beside Gary.

"Are you all right?" she asked anxiously.

"My ankle," he mumbled, brushing slick hair from his eyes, "I think I twisted it."

Nurse Joy examined his left foot, its wet bandages unravelling. She prodded experimentally at his ankle, and Gary winced.

"You did," she noted, and unrolled some fresh bandages. As she expertly bound his ankle, Charlie approached. He took in the injury silently before glancing at Gary.

"You up for the next part?"

Gary nodded, determined. He had to get this badge; he wasn't giving up now because of his ankle!

Charlie turned, gesturing to the cliff face behind them. "Then we'll scale this cliff. If you reach the top on your own, I'll give you the badge."

Gary followed the climb with his eyes; handholds and footholds were littered about in the form of crevices and protruding boulders. He shuddered at the thought of getting his foot stuck again.

Nurse Joy stepped back, finished; Gary hoisted himself to his feet, wobbling slightly for a moment. Steadying himself, he limped toward the jeep to collect his boots. He slipped them on, knowing he'd need the sturdy footwear for the climb.

Gary stepped up to the wall of rock, where Charlie was already waiting. He slipped his hands into gaps at about eye level, readying himself. He took a deep breath. _I have to win this!_ Gary pushed off from the ground, finding a hold for his right foot. Gingerly holding his weight on that, he began to climb.

To be continued...

--

Please review!


	13. Suicidal!

**Welcome to the Ikimono League**

By Neko (Silver Tru-Neko)

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Author's Note: I know, it's been forever o.O My sincere apologies, and I'll try to keep the updates frequent.

--

**Chapter 13 – Suicidal!!**

Gary braced himself against the rock face, feeling the strain of every muscle. Sweat ran freely down his back, while the noon sun baked the rock beneath him. At first, he had been glad for the sunlight: it dried his soaking clothes, warming him. But now it only added to the pain of the climb, causing him to sweat harder while burning his bare hands and neck.

Gary glanced up, checking his progress. He had already made it almost three quarters of the way up; the last stretch of terrain, however, was the most barren. Each step higher was an agonizing process of finding a handhold, checking if it would hold (Gary had almost fallen two times now) and slowly, painfully dragging himself up, finally preparing to do it all again. Every time he moved, his left ankle shot with pain. He didn't dare unbalance his weight, though; applying too much pressure on his right foot would only increase his chances of falling.

Sweat beaded down his face, and Gary swiped his head against his arm. He didn't move his stiffened arms, afraid if he let go of the rock he would fall.

Charlie followed patiently beside him, and Gary couldn't help but feel a twinge of annoyance at how easily the leader climbed. He must be laughing at him right now!

Gary pushed off harder toward the next fissure, spurred by his need to prove himself. As he reached for a hold with his right foot too quickly, his boot missed the hole by an inch.

Unable to hold himself there, Gary's right leg plummeted and he had no choice but to brace himself on his left; the pain came suddenly, and he bit down hard.

"Damn," he hissed, the word still slipping out. He tried again for the ledge; this time, his right foot held, and he eased off his injured foot.

He hung a moment, waiting for the pain to lessen before searching for his next handhold.

The top of the cliff neared agonizingly slowly; his body screaming in protest, Gary forced himself onward. He was almost there. Blinking sweat from his eyes – not daring to stop now – he advanced.

Finally his hands touched the upper level. Gripping the edge of the cliff tightly, he hiked up one step on his right foot and from there easily swung himself onto higher ground.

He hit the ground on his back and lay there, panting, staring up at clear blue sky. Every fibre of his being was drained; it occurred to him maybe this was what a Pokémon felt, after a tough battle. Slowly, he dragged himself to a sitting position.

Charlie sat cross-legged beside him, smiling when he saw Gary rise. "Congratulations," he said, "you made it."

Gary dared to glance at the path leading back down; a sheer vertical wall of rock led to the beach far below. He drew back, dizzied.

Charlie looked out over the inlet; Gary followed his gaze, realizing there was quite a nice view from up here. The water dazzled in the sun, surrounded by deep forest and, far in the distance, ocean. He couldn't believe he'd traveled this far in one day.

"Nurse Joy should be here soon," Charlie commented after a moment. "She makes sure we're at the top before driving up."

Gary nodded distantly.

"And that reminds me." Charlie held out a hand, grinning. "This is yours, now." Gary blinked at the leaf-shaped badge in his palm; it, too, shone in the sunlight.

"Thanks," he managed, accepting it. Holding the Nature Badge to the light, he examined his third Ikimono prize. This one was splotched with greens and grays, perfect camouflage for the forest.

_The tests keep getting harder,_ he mused._ I just hope the next one doesn't kill me!_

*

Nurse Joy drove them down a winding road back to Charlie's cabin. Charlie hopped out, collecting his stuff from the back.

"Nurse Joy'll take you back to the entrance," Charlie offered to Gary, who only nodded.

The communications radio at the front of the jeep suddenly beeped, and Officer Jenny's voice greeted them.

"Nurse Joy, Charlie, there's another challenger on the way!"

_That must be Ash,_ Gary noted. _Then_ _I'm still ahead,_ he thought, subconsciously rubbing his left ankle.

Charlie nodded. "I'll be ready. Thanks, Officer Jenny."

He turned to Gary. "Good luck with the rest of your badges, Gary!" He shook his hand, and Joy started the car.

"Thanks," Gary said quietly before they drove off.

*  
Ash stumbled upon the shoreline around noon, his stomach growling. Clutching his middle in hunger, he decided to take a break for a quick snack. He pulled off his knapsack and rummaged through it for something to eat. He found some health bars – probably Brock's doing – and popped one into his mouth.

After his snack, Ash trudged along the sandy beach, alert for any sign of the cabin he'd seen. He finally broke into a run, seeing a form appear in the distance.

Out of breath, Ash doubled over outside the cabin's door and knocked.

He waited a long moment for someone to answer; as he raised his fist to try again, a voice called out to him.

"Over here!"

Ash whirled and saw a man standing in the shallows, waving him over. Ash approached cautiously, embarrassed that he hadn't noticed him before.

The red-haired man waded toward him. "Are you here for the gym?" he asked conversationally; Ash nodded.

"I'm Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town, and I challenge you to a battle!" He paused a moment, uncertain. "Well, except Officer Jenny confiscated my Pokémon, so I'm not sure how-"

The man laughed. "Don't worry, no one's allowed Pokémon in here." Ash still looked utterly confused, so he held out a hand. "I'm Charlie, leader of Kame gym. Things work a bit differently here. You don't use your Pokémon against me. In fact, you're not even against me at all."

Ash raised his eyebrows. _A_ bit_ different?_

Charlie stepped out onto the beach, fishing for something in his pile of clothes. He held his palm out to Ash, and a camouflage-coloured leaf glinted at him.

"To get this Nature Badge," he said, "you have to complete two out of three challenges. The first was to find this gym, which you've already done. Then, you have to swim across Konoha lake-" here he swept his arm out over the water, "-then on the other side, you have to climb a cliff."

He retracted the badge; Ash was still absorbing this information. "So you mean there's no battle at all?"

Charlie shook his head.

Ash couldn't deny how unusual this gym was. _No Pokémon, indeed! If there's no Pokémon, how can it even relate to a trainer? _Shaking his head, Ash reminded himself that he had to do this if he wanted to best Gary.

"All right," he grinned, "let's do this!"

Charlie seemed taken aback by his sudden enthusiasm. "First we have to wait for Nurse Joy."

Ash shrugged and began to ready himself. First he stripped off his outer clothing, his bag, and his hat. He then stretched out his arms and legs, hoping to quell his nervousness. As long as he didn't think too much of what lay ahead, he was fine – but waiting like this, it drove him crazy.

A rumble in the distance made him glance up. A green jeep roared up to the cabin, and Nurse Joy leaped down.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," she said apologetically. She collected their two piles of accessories, carrying them back to the jeep.

Charlie nodded to Ash. "Ready?"

Ash took a breath and charged into the surf. The cold shocked him, turning his blood to ice. He hadn't expected the water to be freezing on such a nice day!

Gritting his teeth, Ash stepped out further into the lake. The ground below water felt slick, but the lake was still shallow at this point. He waded out further and further until he could barely touch on tiptoe.

Taking a deep breath, he plunged into the water. He sensed Charlie draw even with him, and paddled even faster.

Now Ash realized that he really didn't know how to swim. He thrashed his legs and arms rapidly, sending up splashes. Coughing as he inhaled some water, Ash struggled but went nowhere.

He felt his lower body sinking into the water; gasping, Ash swung out randomly but, as if in quicksand, slipped further down.

"Gack!" he choked out before his head went under.

His feet touched the bottom; had he really sunk that fast? Ash raised his head, seeing the shimmer of sunlight just above him. Desperately needing air, he shoved off and his head emerged from the water.

Ash inhaled deeply, paddling again.

Charlie drifted beside him. "Hey, are you all right?"

Ash forced a nod, struggling. His limbs already burned with exhaustion.

"You're not going anywhere," he pointed out, gently.

Ash growled, "I will be!" He accidentally splashed Charlie in the face during his next effort.

Charlie shook water from his hair, blinking. "You're just wasting energy."

Ash finally had to admit the gym leader was right; his arms and legs strained with the effort of keeping himself afloat.

"Fine. I give in," Ash sighed, stopping. Before he could sink again, Charlie pulled him back into the shallows. Ash realized, embarrassed, that he had not even reached the deepest part of the lake.

Nurse Joy hadn't moved her jeep yet; saying nothing, she only passed Ash a towel.

As Ash rubbed himself dry, Charlie explained, "We'll head straight to the cliff, then, since Ash forfeited the second challenge."

Ash gathered his things, burning once again with determination. He had to climb this cliff!

A roundabout route through the forest took them to the other shore; Ash couldn't help but grin as air rushed by the jeep, playing through his wet hair. Pokémon flashed by, camouflaged shadows in the forest with glowing eyes, before the jeep stopped at the base of the cliffs.

Ash gaped upward; a wall of rock faced him now. He gulped.

_I can do this,_ he reminded himself, hopping from the jeep.

He was still exhausted from his efforts in the lake. Despite this, Ash trudged forward. _I have to beat Gary!_ his mind screamed.

Ash began pulling himself up the cliff. The noon sun burned mercilessly on his back, setting his skin aflame. Sweat leaked down the sides of his face, and dark stains in his shirt clung to his underarms. He squinted upward, seeing his path stretch endlessly upward. His only comfort was that Gary would have to suffer through this, too.

Hands slick, he reached for another handhold. He lifted his left leg, bracing it; then came his right.

Suddenly he felt the rock beneath his foot give way. For an agonizing moment, his leg was dangling until he felt it land on a stable rock. Ash continued upward.

He had no idea how much time had passed, as his watch had stopped moving. He assumed it had malfunctioned during his time in the lake. Thinking of the lake made Ash wish for a moment that he could dive into its cool waters to escape the incessant heat. However, he pushed himself onward.

Ash looked upward, gauging he was about halfway to the top of the cliff. He reached for another handhold, accidentally pulling too hard and dislodging the stone he'd grasped. At this his body swung away from the cliff face, leaving Ash dangling and groping for another handhold. Ash cried out as he felt himself slipping, scraping against rock as he scrabbled fruitlessly. At the last minute, he grabbed onto a jutting stone. Forcing himself not to look down and taking rapid gasps, he found new holds on the cliff.

Eventually, Ash managed to climb most of the way up. He could barely move his arms anymore. _Well, I least I don't have to beat Charlie, _Ash thought. His clothes, finally dried from his dip in the lake, were now soaked with sweat. He wasn't sure which one of Charlie's tests was harder: swimming across a frozen lake, or climbing the burning cliff.

Ash was using every ounce of his strength to climb. His muscles screamed protest to each movement, stiffened from clinging to the cliff-side so long. He hugged the stone, peering upward. He struggled to swallow, throat dry. He was worn; it seemed impossible to make it up the last few feet of the cliff.

Ash knew he was probably dehydrated. Maybe Nurse Joy had a water bottle in her jeep.

_Just a little bit more to go,_ Ash told himself. _Then I'll have beaten Gary!_ Keeping his mind on all the rewards of finishing this task – water, victory over his rival, and just maybe a refreshing swim – he strived onward. The top of the cliff loomed a couple of handholds away. Ash viciously grabbed onto every rock he thought could hold his weight.

Finally Ash's feet touched flat, solid ground and he sank to a sitting position, absolutely exhausted. Stopping a couple of seconds to appreciate the view, he swiped freely at the sweat on his brow. His heart pounded in his ears, chest heaving.

The sun was climbing down in the horizon, rays spilling over Konoha Lake's shimmering, dancing surface. The forest blanketed the rest of the island, and far out Ash could see the ocean.

"I'm ready to fall into bed right now!" Ash spoke for the first time in what felt like hours, slumping to the ground.

"Don't tell me you forgot about this," Charlie grinned in reply, reaching into his pocket. He deposited something from his clenched fist into Ash's palm.

"My third Ikimono badge!" Ash shouted in joy, suddenly rejuvenated by his rush of excitement. "Three down, one to go!"

He lay back down, observing the Nature Badge. A camouflaged leaf settled comfortably in his gloved hand. He smiled faintly.

Despite his cheerful attitude, deep down Ash still wondered – and worried – about what he'd need to do to receive his final badge. He had climbed a cliff for this badge; what would the next challenge be?

To be continued...

--

Please review! In my opinion, the best part is coming up next so stay tuned! Here's the preview: Kitsune Island - Fox Island! ^.^


	14. Kitsune, the Final Challenge!

**Welcome to the Ikimono League**

By Neko (Silver Tru-Neko)

Disclaimer: Still don't own Pokemon.

Author's Note: I'm feeling productive today, so here's a bonus chapter. :) The last gym is coming up! And I almost forgot to mention: the fifth island, Inu, means dog. It's mentioned in this chapter so I thought I'd let you know.

--

**Chapter 14 – Kitsune, the Final Challenge!**

Ash, Misty, and Brock decided to stay the night in Kame, Ash having completely exhausted himself earlier that day. After dinner, Ash called Professor Oak back.

"Well," he sighed, tired but happy, "I got my Nature Badge!"

"Good work, Ash," applauded Professor Oak. "I understand this gym was the toughest yet?"

Ash nodded, "Yeah, it was pretty – hey, how'd you know that?"

Oak said, "Gary phoned a while after you did."

"And he – he got the badge?"

Professor Oak nodded; Ash slumped, spirits fizzling. He had thought he'd finally been ahead! However, as he went to face Charlie, it seemed Gary had been on his way back from the gym.

Professor Oak seemed to notice Ash's gloom. "Don't worry, Ash. Speed isn't everything."

_Yes, it is,_ thought Ash, but he nodded anyway, signing off.

That night's dinner was lost on Ash; depressed about the fact that he still trailed behind Gary, he barely touched his food. Only the next morning did he regain his confidence, up before even Brock and eager to leave.

And so the three friends set out for the final badge and fourth island in Ikimono, Kitsune.

_This time,_ Ash promised, _I'll beat Gary!_

Whereas the last two islands had been sites of natural beauty, when Kitsune rose up on the horizon they first saw glints of metal.

"That must be Copper City," mused Brock. Ash glanced back at him; the elder trainer launched into an explanation. "Kitsune is the most populated of Ikimono's islands – even more so than the mainland, Inu. Thus, we've got the most information on it. It's the largest of the four islands, with two major cities: Copper and Umber. The gym is situated on the border between the two cities."

"So we actually know the gym's location?" Ash sighed, relieved. He was getting tired of the whole our-gym-is-a-mystery thing.

Brock nodded, "Yep. And by the looks of it, it's a normal gym, too."

Ash cheered.

*

Copper was a modernized city, much to the pleasure of Misty. "I can't wait for a proper place to stay!" she exclaimed, glancing up and down the street. Imposing structures towered on either side; it was surprising to see, after the natural surroundings of Kame and the rural Karasu.

"So, what's first?" asked Brock, eyeing a stall that was selling mouth-watering pastries. "Lunch, or the gym?"

"The gym, of course!" laughed Ash, rushing down the boulevard. Misty and Brock raced after him.

"Slow down, Ash!" panted Misty. "Honestly, what's the hurry?"

Ash shot over his shoulder, "I have to get there before Gary!"

Misty rolled her eyes, exchanging a glance with Brock. "And what are the odds he's already been through here?" muttered Misty; Brock only sighed and shook his head.

Unfortunately, or fortunately for his lagging friends, Ash didn't know the way to the gym. He hovered on the edge of the next street, glancing both ways in confusion. Pikachu, perched on his shoulder, peered at the street sign above them.

"Pika!"

"It's that way," panted Brock, reaching them and pointing to the leftmost branch. Ash started off, but Misty grabbed his arm.

"The gym will still be there in five minutes," she said crossly. "Can't you walk like a normal person?"

With effort, Ash matched their pace. He was itching to get to the last gym, eager to show up Gary once and for all.

Ash's ears pricked at the sound of a battle; he turned instinctively down the next road and stopped short.

He had stepped into the city park, a grass lawn surrounded by bushes and scattered with benches and a playground. He stood currently outside a short wooden fence ensconcing the field. Nearby, two boys faced off with their Pokémon by their sides.

One boy, who looked quite like Ash did when he started out, with messy dark brown hair and his face shining, said, "Thanks for doing this, Alex. I just got my Charmander and we need some fighting experience."

The second boy, a blond who looked to be a bit older than his friend was, only nodded. A smile adorned his lips. "Ready?"

The friend nodded eagerly, clenching his fists. "All right, Blaze, attack!"

Charmander bounded forward with a cry; Alex's Pokémon – with a gasp Ash recognized it as an Eevee – rose to meet it.

"Blaze! Ember!"

Charmander opened its mouth, shooting a burst of flame at the Eevee. Nimbly, the other Pokémon jumped aside.

"Okay, Eevee, tackle!"

Eevee launched itself at Charmander, paws outstretched. Unable to dodge in time, Blaze fell back with a grunt of pain.

"Don't let it push you around! Ember again!" Blaze spat fire, Eevee retreating to avoid it.

Ash watched the match, fascinated; these junior trainers brought back memories of his own days starting out. Subconsciously he patted Pikachu's head.

"Now, Eevee, use bite!" Alex ordered.

Eevee charged once more; Charmander tried to defend itself as Eevee leaped at it. Teeth sank into its arm firmly; Charmander wailed.

"Scratch!" panicked Alex's friend. Charmander lashed out, hitting Eevee in the face. The fox Pokémon let go, tumbling to the ground. It bounded to its paws momentarily, swiping at the blood dripping from its muzzle.

Ash grinned; the opponents seemed evenly matched, despite Eevee's rarity. It would be interesting to see who won!

At that moment, however, Alex stepped forward. "That's enough!"

Ash's jaw dropped. "What?"

He didn't realize how loudly he'd said it; Alex's friend whirled to stare at him. Alex himself bent, scooping up Eevee; blue eyes examined Ash carefully from beneath golden bangs.

"Ash," Misty hissed warningly, as the two young trainers approached.

"Cool! Are you a trainer?" Alex's friend asked, noticing Pikachu seated on Ash's shoulder.

Ash grinned, proud. "Yep!"

The boy's face shone with excitement. "Wow! And you're here to get your Elemental Badge, right?" He glanced quickly at Alex; the older boy stroked his Eevee, only staring at the newcomers.

Ash nodded brightly. "I am! I've already got three badges in Ikimono!"

The boy's eyes widened. "Really? That's amazing! I hope I can be as good as you someday!"

Ash swelled with pride. "With hard work, you could be."

Brock addressed Alex. "Hey, that was pretty smart of you, to stop the battle before either Pokémon got seriously hurt."

Alex's eyes flickered to him. "Thanks," he said shortly. Brock was surprised; during the battle, the trainer had seemed so easy-going and loose… now, why was he suddenly acting cold?

"Cole," Alex murmured, "I should be heading back."

Cole nodded; Charmander copied the gesture. "_'_Kay, see you later."

Alex walked away with Eevee in his arms; Ash thought his behaviour rather rude, but decided not to say so in front of the boy's friend.

"So, what's Kitsune's gym like?" Ash inquired casually, hoping maybe this time he'd get some snippet of information.

Cole smiled indulgently. "Well, everyone says it's the hardest gym in Ikimono. I don't know about that, but once I've trained my Pokémon I'll beat it in a snap!"

Ash had to grin at the kid's enthusiasm. "So is it a Pokémon battle against some really tough type?"

"Yep! The toughest of all," Cole simpered.

"What type is that?" asked Ash, confused, running through them in his mind. Victor of Karasu had already used dark type, which was hard to beat but not impossible. This gym wouldn't repeat that, would it? Even if they did, Ash decided, he and Pikachu had beaten Victor's Houndoom. This battle wouldn't be any different!

Cole glanced both ways, and then leaned in conspiringly. "_All_ of them," he whispered.

Ash's brow furrowed. He was about to ask how that was possible when a group of younger kids ran up, begging to see their Pokémon.

Ash allowed Cole to flaunt his new Charmander before showing off Pikachu; in the blaze of pride, he completely forgot his query.

*

"For once, a normal gym!" sighed Ash, gazing up a dirt path to a rounded building. Another path led in to the gym from the other side; there, Ash could see the edge of another town. _Copper and Umber,_ he mused.

He crunched up the walkway to the double doors topped with a Poké ball, symbolizing a gym. Grinning to himself, Ash had to reign in his step as he hurried to the doors.

"I wonder what this gym leader tests," commented Brock.

"Didn't you hear Cole?" Ash said abruptly. "It's a gym match like in Kanto!"

Brock shrugged. "Think what you want, Ash, but be careful – none of the other gyms followed Kanto's rules, and I doubt they'd start now."

Ash grudgingly accepted the other trainer's wisdom. "Yeah, I'll be careful. But, hey, it's a battle! I can do that, easy!"

Ash stepped up to the double doors, placing a palm on each one. He glanced back at Misty and Brock, grinning. "Elemental Badge, here I come!"

He pushed open the doors and stepped inside.

Kitsune's gym was laid out in a beautifully familiar pattern: stands on either side, dirt floor with white lines painted on it. Spotlights shone down from the ceiling. Halfway down the field on the right side, there was an electronic scoreboard, currently black.

Ash frowned, suddenly noticing two changes. Either it was just his long withdrawal from such basic gyms, or this gymnasium was more square than rectangular; the distance between trainers' positions was shorter, the field, wider. As he observed the lines, he took note of the second difference: instead of a white box on either side of the arena for trainers to stand, there was a rectangle with a line down the centre.

"See?" Ash said, grinning, "Not so bad after all." He strode down to the nearest box and stood, waiting for the gym leader to make an appearance.

A figure ducked out from behind the stands, making a beeline for them; as she approached, it hit Ash that this gym leader did not look much older than he did. She paused beside the group, swishing back a mane of long flaxen hair. Her blue eyes quickly skimmed over Misty and Brock, landing on Ash.

"You're here to challenge the leader?" she asked expectantly; it was more a statement than a question. Ash nodded, reminded of Laura from Uma.

"Are you the gym leader?" He was anxious to begin.

The girl laughed, unhurried. "Yes, I am. You want this, then." She held out a small, star-shaped object; Ash stepped closer to examine the Elemental Badge.

It shone in the beam of the lights above, with a circular middle swirled black-and-white like a ying yang. Around this circle were rainbow rays of orange, blue, yellow, purple, and red; even as Ash watched, the colors seemed to change, shifting smoothly from one to the other in the light.

The girl snatched the badge back. "Pretty, isn't it?" She smiled.

Ash was now getting impatient. "I, Ash Ketchum of Pallet, challenge you to a match!"

"Not just yet," the girl said calmly. "Honestly, be patient! We're still waiting for someone."

Ash glanced about dubiously. "Uh…who?"

Rolling her eyes, the girl muttered, "My idiot brother."

"Oh. Okay." Ash's eyes moved magnetically toward the scoreboard; perhaps her brother was the referee.

"While we're waiting, I'll explain how this gym works-" the girl began, but at that moment one door swung open and a boy rushed into the gym.

As Ash and his friends whirled to take in the newcomer, the girl barked, "About time, you slowpoke! We've got a challenger here!"

The boy flicked blond bangs out of his eyes. "Jeez, sorry," he growled sarcastically, nearing.

Ash suddenly gasped; "Hey! You're that kid in the park – Alex!"

The boy narrowed his eyes at him, his Eevee bounding onto his shoulder. "Oh, it's you. Figured you'd come here sooner or later."

Ash was rather confused; so that kid was the gym leader's younger brother? No wonder he'd refused to talk about the gym.

"Eevee!"

The cry came from somewhere behind them; again, Ash turned to see a second Eevee rushing toward them, eyes sparkling. It pounced, landing lightly on the girl's shoulder. She gave it a pat, smiling.

Very suddenly something occurred to Ash; jaw dropping, he stared from the girl to Alex. Now he saw a resemblance; the blond hair, the bright blue eyes…the Eevees perched on their shoulders.

"Wh-what's going on here?" he spluttered. "Are you guys-"

"Twins?" supplied the girl, with a roll of her eyes.

"Unfortunately," Alex cut in, "yes."

Ash stood in shock, gaping from one to the other. Identical smiles met him on either side.

"Okay, which one of you is the real gym leader?" he asked.

The girl smiled wider. "Both of us. We're Rachel and Alex-"

"Leaders of Kitsune's gym," finished Alex, stepping to his sister's side.

To be continued...

--

I love twins ^.^ Weirdly, I've known so many of them in real life - even my best friends are twins. So, um, yeah... cliffie! :P


	15. Double Trouble!

**Welcome to the Ikimono League**

By Neko (Silver Tru-Neko)

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Author's Note: Wow, thanks for the amazing reviews everyone ^.^ Enjoy, and see what challenges our heroes face next...

--

**Chapter 15 – Double Trouble!!**

Ash struggled to calm his buzzing thoughts. Okay, so there were two gym leaders. Big deal! He and Pikachu could take them both out easily. He remembered what he had seen of Alex and Cole's fight in the park; judging by that, neither of the twins was a particularly good trainer. He, who had been through two leagues and the Orange Islands, as well as three-quarters of Ikimono, was sure to best them.

Ash raised a fist. "All right! Let's battle!"

Rachel rolled her eyes once more. "What did I tell you? You don't know the rules yet."

"In this gym," began Alex, "We fight with a two-on-two system. Each trainer is allowed three Pokémon total, and can switch if he – or she –" he added with a glance at Rachel, "wants after any Pokémon is knocked out. The goal is to defeat all of the other team's Pokémon. In other words, you have to beat all of our Pokémon to win."

"Wait," spoke up Brock, "That doesn't make sense. Ash gets three Pokémon against your six? How is that two-on-two?"

"It's not just _Pokémon_ two-on-two," Rachel explained, shooting a glance at Misty and Brock. "It's two trainers versus two trainers as well."

Misty gulped; Ash gazed wide-eyed at his friends, silently pleading with them.

"Well, Ash," said Brock, exchanging a glance with Misty. "Which one of us do you want to fight with you?"

"Uhh," Ash said intelligently, wondering why _he_ had to decide. Both trainers specialized in a certain type, unlike him; Brock with rock-ground type and Misty, water. However, Brock also had a variety of other Pokémon, and Ash supposed his experience would be helpful. He turned his pleading eyes on his friend.

"Brock?" Brock nodded, unbothered.

"I'll watch from the stands, then," Misty murmured, wishing them a quiet "Good luck" as she left. Togepi waved its tiny arms.

Ash and Brock moved into position, side-by-side in the trainers' square; as Rachel and Alex moved away, Brock spoke to him in a low tone.

"I'm guessing, Ash, by their pet Pokémon and the badge's name, that they specialize in Eevee and its evolutions," he murmured furtively. "That gives them a variety of types to work with, so we'll have to be ready for anything. On the other hand, that limits their choices."

Ash remembered Cole's words: _All types_. He nodded, finally understanding what he had meant. Eevee's evolutions spanned psychic, dark, fire, water, and electric types.

The scoreboard suddenly illuminated as Rachel and Alex took up their positions. Four columns displayed each trainer's name, with three spaces below for images of their Pokémon as the battle went on.

"Let the match begin!" shouted Alex. He turned to his twin. "Ladies first."

Rachel selected a Poké ball. "Shut up, Alex!" she growled as she tossed the ball.

In a burst of light, an Umbreon took shape directly across from Ash. He braced himself.

_I've never fought one before,_ he reflected, _but I know Gary has one!_ Thinking of his rival made him reach for a Poké ball, but Brock stopped him. Alex was making his move.

"Eevee, it's your turn!"

Eevee bounded into the ring eagerly, pausing beside Umbreon with a cheerful greeting.

Now Ash flung a ball into the air. "Bayleef, I choose you!"

Bayleef flashed into being, happily scurrying to Ash's side. Brock nodded encouragingly to Ash before pulling out a Poké ball. "Geodude, go!"

Ash decided to attack before Umbreon got its chance; he knew how powerful it could be, once it got going. "Bayleef, razor leaf attack!"

"Leef!" Swinging its powerful head, Bayleef summoned a swarm of leaves that it sent flying toward Umbreon.

At the same time, Brock ordered Geodude to use rock throw on Eevee.

"Umbreon! Feint attack!"

Just as the leaves bore down on Umbreon, the dark Pokémon flickered…and disappeared! Ash gasped.

"Eevee, quick attack!" Eevee bounded out of the way of the plummeting stone and streaked toward Geodude; surprised, Geodude was smashed backward by a powerful head butt.

For a moment, Ash was distracted by the sudden display of Eevee's speed; it certainly hadn't flown like that against Cole's Charmander!

"Leef!" Bayleef suddenly cried, and Ash turned his attention back to his battle. Umbreon had materialized again, and landed onto Bayleef's back. As the Pokémon twisted, trying to reach it, Umbreon sank in its teeth.

Bayleef shrieked again, and Ash commanded, "Quick, vine whip it off!"

Bayleef lashed out, but already Umbreon had disappeared. It was so fast!

"Umbreon, take down!" ordered Rachel. Ash then saw it darting sideways, running straight at Geodude!

"Brock, look out!" Ash yelled; Brock glanced sideways at the lunging Umbreon and shot back, "Watch yourself!"

For as Umbreon crashed into Geodude, Eevee had latched on to Bayleef's front leg, clawing for all it was worth. Bayleef sank to the ground, unmoving.

Ash gaped as first Bayleef, then Geodude crumpled from the simultaneous attacks. Umbreon and Eevee moved into defensive positions in front of their trainers, growling.

The scoreboard flashed. "Bayleef and Geodude are unable to battle! Challengers, select your next Pokémon!" The two Pokémon's pictures faded from the board; Eevee and Umbreon, triumphant, still remained.

Ash growled, "That's cheating!"

"It isn't, actually," smiled Rachel. "It's a two-on-two battle, after all."

Ash glowered, but there was nothing he could do. Brock selected his next Poké ball.

"Sorry, Ash," he apologized, "I wasn't expecting that…but let's see how they handle…Vulpix!" The small fox Pokémon appeared before Eevee, singing out and then crouching into a position to match Eevee's.

Ash decided to match Umbreon's speed with brute strength. _Let's see how its attacks affect this!_ he smiled, tossing the ball. "Charizard, go!"

With a roar Charizard materialized, tail lashing. It glared down at Umbreon.

"A Charizard, huh?" said Rachel. "In that case… Umbreon, return!"

Ash grimaced; he'd forgotten they, too, could switch their Pokémon. Rachel recalled Umbreon before smiling down at her own Eevee. "Your turn, now."

Eevee skipped into the area; Ash blinked in amazement. To return her more powerful choice…for this?

"Eevee, return!" called Alex; his Eevee turned tail and ran to his side. He chose a ball. "Now, I choose you…Ninetales!"

_Vulpix's evolved form!_ Ash noted as the silky cream fox took up position. _This will be interesting…_

"Okay, Charizard! Flamethrower!" Charizard lazily spewed fire at Eevee; the smaller Pokémon darted away. Just as Ash had feared, it was as fast as Alex's was.

"Vulpix! You too!"

Brock's Pokémon responded with its own fire attack; Ninetales leaped over the blaze, striking Vulpix with a paw as it landed.

"Vuuul!" cried Vulpix, flying backward. It struggled back to its paws, shaking its head.

"Eevee, let's try quick attack!" ordered Rachel. Eevee swept past Charizard – the fire Pokémon craned its head, surprised, as Eevee instead bore down on Vulpix.

"Vulpix, look out!" cried Brock; Vulpix's head shot up, eyes focusing on Ninetales. It didn't realize the approaching danger until Eevee slammed into it.

Ash saw now that Ninetales was distracted. "Charizard, again! This time aim for Ninetales!"

Charizard yawned wide, unleashing a swirl of fire on the unsuspecting Pokémon. Ash grinned, seeing Ninetales yowl in pain and shake itself.

"Two can play this game!" he yelled to the twins. "Now, Charizard, take out Eevee! Hit it with your tail!"

Charizard swung his mighty blazing tail; before Eevee could react, it was sent flying into the air.

"That's it!" congratulated Ash, but suddenly he frowned. Ninetales had launched itself into the air; as Eevee fell, it caught the small Pokémon in its jaws and landed lightly, setting Eevee down beside it.

"I must admit, you're learning," said Alex.

Rachel smiled. "But we're better. Eevee, skull bash!"

"Eeeeee!" Eevee charged once more at Vulpix.

"Tackle it back!" yelled Brock; the fox Pokémon ran at one another, each determined. Ash gaped at the collision about to occur.

A sickening crack split the air as Eevee and Vulpix hit each other head-on. With a pained cry Vulpix slumped, Eevee toppling over it a moment later.

"Vulpix, no!" gasped Brock, at the same time Rachel cried, "Eevee!"

Both trainers ran to their injured Pokémon's side as the scoreboard blared unnecessarily, "Eevee and Vulpix are unable to battle. Trainers, choose your next Pokémon."

Rachel gently lifted Eevee, carrying it back to her place at the head of the room. Her face softened as she cradled it. "You did your best, Eevee, thanks."

Brock returned Vulpix, rising. He looked slightly shaken. "All right, then, looks like I'm down to…Onix!"

The huge rock snake crowded the floor, bellowing as it took in its competitor.

Rachel and Alex exchanged barely a moment's glance.

"My turn, then," Rachel said, with her usual smirk. "It's up to you…Dragonair!"

She flung the Poké ball, a long blue-and-white Pokémon coming to life. Ash and Brock gasped.

"You can use that?" Brock wondered, shocked. "It's not one of Eevee's types!"

Rachel stuck her hands on her hips. "Problem with that?"

Brock faltered under her glare. "Uh, I guess not…"

"Then let's get this show on the road!" Alex clenched a fist. "Ninetales, fire spin! Aim for its head!"

Ninetales craned its head back, unleashing a blast of fire into Onix's eyes. Roaring, the Pokémon jerked back.

"Dragonair! Wrap!" Rachel said quickly; in a flash Dragonair had twined its elegant body around Charizard. Snarling, the fire lizard tried to pry it off.

"Now, hyper beam!" Dragonair opened its mouth, shooting a beam of light at its prey. Charizard roared in pain; Dragonair slipped back as Charizard stumbled and then crashed to the ground, unmoving.

Ash gasped, "No! Charizard!" He couldn't believe it; two moves, and his Pokémon was down for the count.

"Charizard is unable to battle!" the scoreboard said neutrally.

Ash took a breath. "Last chance," he mumbled. "It's all up to you now, Pikachu!"

"Pika!" Pikachu, determined, jumped down to face Dragonair.

"Pikachu, thundershock!" ordered Ash, intending to start this battle his way. Pikachu clenched its small fists, electricity crackling from its cheeks before streaking toward Dragonair.

"Thunder wave it back!" yelled Rachel; sparks shot from Dragonair's horn, holding back Pikachu's attack.

Meanwhile, Brock ordered Onix to bind Ninetales; as the rock snake moved to obey, Ninetales darted aside and raced for Pikachu.

"Pikachu! Look out!"

Pikachu looked up in time to see Ninetales bearing down on it. In desperation, it shot its lightning attack at Ninetales instead.

"Niiiine!" wailed Ninetales, twitching and collapsing to the floor. Dragonair swung out suddenly with its tail.

Pikachu went flying back from the force of the blow, hitting the ground and rolling.

"Onix, now's our chance! Slam!"

Onix's tail swept across the battlefield; Dragonair flew aside with ease, Ninetales jumping the obstacle. Onix was determined to catch something this time, however; it wrapped itself around Ninetales while the Pokémon was in midair.

Thrashing, Ninetales cried out. Onix tightened its grip, growling faintly.

"Finish it! Slam again!" urged Brock.

Rachel called, "Dragonair! Wrap!"

Dragonair caught Pikachu in its folds as the Pokémon was distracted. Pikachu cried out at the same moment Onix flung Ninetales into the wall.

"Ninetales is unable to battle," reported the scoreboard as Ninetales slid to the floor.

Alex padded over to his Pokémon's side, stroking it gently. "Good work, Ninetales. Return."

He stepped up to the field, another ball in hand. "Now, Espeon!"

In a flash, a strange purple cat appeared before them. Its twin tails waved in the air as it took in the scene.

"What is that?" wondered Ash, opening his Pokédex.

"Espeon," chirped Dexter, "the sunlight Pokémon. It uses its tail to sense changes in the atmosphere."

"O-kay," said Ash, peering uncertainly at the new Pokémon. _That certainly wasn't helpful._

"Pika!!" Pikachu's pained cry drew Ash's attention back to the battle; Pikachu was struggling in Dragonair's tightening embrace.

"Pikachu, shock it!" he yelled desperately. Pikachu charged up, sparks flying from its cheeks. There was no way Dragonair could counter now!

"Espeon!" barked Alex, but he did not continue. Espeon waved its tails.

Pikachu stopped its attack suddenly, eyes widening. A purple glow surrounded it. Ash gawked.

"Pikachu!"

Pikachu drifted up into the air, held in place by Espeon's psychic attack.

"Dragonair, slam!" ordered Rachel, at the same time Brock cried out to Onix.

"Stop Espeon!"

Many things happened at once: Onix lunged for Espeon, when the catlike Pokémon suddenly turned its glare on it. Pikachu, released from its psychic hold, tumbled from the air. Dragonair's tail struck out, sending the small mouse crashing into the wall.

"Pikachu!" Horrified, Ash ran to his Pokémon's side. Pikachu opened its eyes; relief flowed through Ash's body. But already the scoreboard was announcing its exemption.

Ash and Pikachu now turned to see Dragonair circling Brock's Onix; Espeon stood before it, eyes glittering.

"Onix!" Brock gasped; Ash now saw the faint purple glow around the giant Pokémon. Espeon had it frozen!

"Dragonair, I think it's time to wrap things up," grinned Rachel. "Hyper beam!"

Dragonair rose up, mouth agape. Suddenly a white blast struck Onix, sending it roiling backward. Bellowing at the direct hit, Onix fell…and lay still.

"All the challengers' Pokémon are unable to battle," reported the scoreboard. "Gym leaders Alex and Rachel are the winners."

Dragonair flew back to Rachel, accepting a pat on the head. "Great job," she grinned, before turning back to Ash and Brock with a shrug. "Sorry, boys. Better luck next time."

To be continued...

--

Please review!


	16. Misty's Plan

**Welcome to the Ikimono League**

By Neko (Silver Tru-Neko)

Disclaimer: I still don't own Pokemon.

Author's Note: Thanks for the awesome reviews! I'm so glad you all like this story! ^.^

--

**Chapter 16 – Misty's Plan**

Ash was glum that night as he, Misty, and Brock ate dinner at Copper City's Pokémon Centre. Brock apologized repeatedly for the loss; finally, Ash told him it wasn't his fault and resumed his miserable thoughts of how Gary must surely be at the championships by now.

"Hey, Ash," said Misty abruptly, breaking him from his depression, "I was just thinking…if you need to team up with another trainer to win the badge, what if Gary's still around here waiting for someone to come?"

Ash blinked, surprised; that hadn't occurred to him. "Then I'll just have to work harder," he muttered, "to beat Rachel and Alex before him!"

Misty sighed. Boys were such idiots! "I mean, if we were to team up with him, you guys could win together."

Ash stared at her, disgusted. "Work with Gary? Are you kidding? No way!"

Misty sighed. "Face it, Ash. How else are you going to win the Elemental Badge?"

Ash said nothing.

*

The next morning, Ash checked in at the Pokémon Centre to see if Bayleef, Charizard, and Pikachu were healed yet. Nurse Joy headed into the back room to find his Pokémon; in the meantime, Ash glanced around the waiting room. Unlike Karasu's volunteer Pokémon Centre, this place was crowded with trainers and their Pokémon. As Ash took in everything from a Pidgeot holding out a broken wing to a bandaged Nidoran, Misty suddenly jabbed an elbow into his side.

Ash doubled over, clutching his chest. He whirled to glare at her. "What was that-?"

"Shh!" hissed Misty. "Look who it is!"

Ash unexpectedly heard his name; he turned reluctantly, already knowing who it was.

"Gary," he growled.

The trainer in question held his glare evenly before striding over. "I've been waiting for you," he said crossly. "I hate to say it, but I'm gonna need your help to get past this gym. Not that you'll be much help."

Ash was so shocked by this proposition he almost forgot to glare. Wavering between surprise and anger, he said, "You know about the gym?"

Gary rolled his eyes. "Duh. They wouldn't let me in without another trainer. I've been waiting for someone to come along, and then you losers showed up."

Ash glowered. "Just for that, I'm not gonna help you!"

Brock added, "Yeah, if you want his help you shouldn't start insulting him."

Gary shrugged, "Whatever." He turned. "If you want to win the badge this time, meet me at the gym in fifteen minutes."

Ash reddened; so Gary had heard about his and Brock's merciless defeat at the twins' hands.

With that, Gary walked back out the door. Misty noted he seemed to lean heavily on the door a moment before stepping outside. Ash was still staring after his rival, fists clenched; she turned to Brock questioningly.

"Brock, did you see-?"

"That he's limping? Yeah," Brock said, quietly so as not to alert Ash.

Misty's eyes widened slightly, but she had no time to puzzle over this new information as Nurse Joy returned at that moment with a tray.

"Sorry about the delay," she said, harried, "but we're extremely busy today!"

"That's all right," Brock consoled, lost in her eyes. Ash collected his two Poké balls, smiling as Pikachu bounded from Nurse Joy's arms onto his shoulder.

Misty growled under her breath, dragging Brock away. "Come on. Ash, what do you think? Are you going to meet Gary?"

Ash's eyes narrowed; Pikachu glanced at him, confused, as it had not overheard their previous discussion.

"I suppose I have to," he said finally, "if I want that badge. I really wish I didn't have to give _him_ the badge at the same time, though!"

Misty sighed, muttering, "I'm sure he feels the same way."

The three friends stopped by the park on their way over to the gym; Ash looked around, but neither of the twins – nor their friend Cole – was present today.

"Ash," Brock began cautiously, "remember, the twins' Pokémon work together in this gym. You and Gary'll have to work together, not just fight at the same time."

"Yeah, I know," grumbled Ash.

"It's one big battle they fight," observed Misty. "Rachel and Alex never were only fighting just one Pokémon – and their Pokémon effortlessly switched from side to side."

Ash nodded, "I know. I just wish there was a way to counter."

"The only way to do that," Brock revealed, "is to do the same yourselves."

*

Ash trod up the path to the gym, his friends lagging behind him. He noticed grimly that Gary was already leaning against the outside wall, waiting for him.

"About time," yawned Gary, once Ash approached. He glowered but didn't answer.

Ash shoved through the doors, not waiting to see if his rival followed. Gary pushed off from the wall, a grimace flickering on his face before he hastily masked it.

Misty wasn't fooled. Tentatively, she held the door open for him. Gary glanced sharply at her, taken aback; however, he gave a slight nod and stepped inside.

Misty knew Brock was staring at her, but carefully avoided his gaze as they, too, entered.

The twins had already made their appearance; today, neither of their Eevees accompanied them.

"Back again, huh?" Rachel commented upon seeing Ash. "Let's see if you've learned anything."

Alex dug into his pocket, flashing the Elemental Badge at them. Rachel held out her own gem.

"You'll both win these if you manage to beat us."

"Same rules apply," added Alex. His blue eyes flickered over both trainers. "You're both aware of them?"

Gary and Ash nodded.

Misty and Brock hastily took their seats as the trainers squared off; yet again, the twins took the first selection.

"I hope Ash knows what he has to do," Misty murmured, Togepi chirping assent.

"Hmm," Brock said. "I think he knows, but whether or not he'll do it is the question."

*

Rachel flung a Poké ball in the air. "I'll start things off with Eevee!"

Eevee, fully recovered from its bout with Vulpix, flashed to life before Ash. On the other side of the court, Alex made his choice.

"Then I'll choose Ninetales!"

That's the same combination from last time, noted Ash, before he realized it was his turn. Against a normal type like Eevee (and possibly a fire type), he chose: "Pikachu, go!"  
Pikachu ran forward, sparks flying from its cheeks; Eevee stood its ground.

Gary observed the other trainers' choices before picking a Poké ball. "Blastoise!"

The giant shelled turtle appeared with a growl, squaring its shoulders.

Ash knew he had to act fast. "Okay, Pikachu! Quick attack!"

"Blastoise, water gun!" ordered Gary.

Pikachu darted forward as Blastoise lowered its head, water bursting from the cannons in its shell.

"Ninetales, use quick attack too!"

Ninetales charged, not at Blastoise, but straight for Pikachu! It easily knocked Pikachu aside as Blastoise turned to follow it with its attack.

"Eevee! Skull bash!"

Eevee ran at Blastoise; before it could dodge, however, Eevee rammed into it head-on. Blastoise stumbled back, stunned. Eevee stepped back, shaking its head.

"Pikachu, thundershock Eevee now!"

"Blastoise, hydro pump at Ninetales!"

Both Pokémon geared up for their strongest attacks. Pikachu closed its eyes, sending a wave of electricity surging toward Eevee.

"Quick, Eevee, reflect!" Rachel commanded.

Gary glanced toward Eevee, intrigued; Eevee could only learn such an attack at a high level! He watched as the lightning bounced harmlessly off Eevee's shield and straight toward… His eyes widened.

"Blastoise, look out!"

Blastoise paused its onslaught on Ninetales, turning just in time to see electricity coursing through its body. Bellowing, Blastoise crumpled.

"Blastoise, no!" gasped Gary, rushing to his Pokémon's side. He stumbled at a sharp pain in his ankle, landing on his knees by Blastoise's head.

He turned to glare at Ash. "Your Pikachu just took out my Pokémon!"

Ash glared at him. "Your Blastoise got in the way of Eevee's attack! It's not my fault!"

Gary sighed, placing a hand on Blastoise's head. "Good try, Blastoise." He returned the Pokémon before pushing himself off the ground with his hands.

"I choose Nidoking!"

The purple giant exploded from his ball, roaring; Alex silently observed his choice before selecting a Poké ball.

"In that case, Ninetales, come back!" He flicked the new ball into the air. "Tyranitar, your turn!"

Ash gasped as the dragon-like Pokémon took shape. He remembered last facing one in the dungeon of Karasu gym; even with three of his Pokémon in action he couldn't defeat it!

"Nidoking! Tackle!"

Nidoking charged at Tyranitar; the huge Pokémon tussled, neither gaining an advantage. Ash turned back to his own fight, realizing Pikachu was dodging a flurry of Eevee's swipes.

"Pikachu, finish this! Thunder!"

"Eevee! Take down!" As Pikachu charged up, Rachel's Eevee ran at it full-speed. Pikachu was sent flying as Eevee smashed into it.

"Pikachu, no!"

Airborne, Pikachu couldn't stop itself as it fell toward the second pair of Pokémon; it smacked into Nidoking's shoulder and tumbled to the ground. Irritated, Nidoking flicked the weakened Pokémon aside with his tail.

Ash ran to Pikachu's side as it rolled, facedown, to the centre of the arena. He picked up his prized Pokémon, cradling it gingerly to his chest. "Pikachu, please be okay," he pleaded.

"Pikaa," whispered Pikachu.

"Pikachu is unable to battle! Challenger, choose your next Pokémon!"

Ash sent Gary a glare. "Thanks a lot!"

"Oh, so now it's my fault?" his rival shot back. Ash said nothing, struggling to concentrate on the battle ahead.

Eevee uses mainly physical attacks, and so does Dragonair, thought Ash. I'm sure Rachel will try to pull that trick again! And I have one Pokémon hardy enough to take those…

He selected his shelled Pokémon. "Lapras, go!"

With a cry Lapras emerged, landing before Eevee.

"Lapras! Ice beam now!" Lapras opened its mouth, striking out with a crystallized shower of ice. Eevee dodged the first attack; Lapras turned its head, aiming again, this time catching Eevee point-blank.

Eevee flew back in the ray of ice, wailing; Rachel quickly retrieved her Pokémon.

"Eevee is unable to battle!" announced the scoreboard.

"So you're serious this time, huh," she said, choosing her next warrior. "Bet you can't best this! Dragonair, I choose you!"

Dragonair appeared in a burst of light; quickly, Rachel directed it to attack Lapras. Dragonair wrapped its long body around Lapras, squeezing. Ash grinned.

"No way!" Rachel gasped.

Lapras, with its hard shell, was protected against such an attack.

Rachel recovered quickly. "Okay, let's try again! Hyper beam!"

"Ice beam!" Ash countered.

A ball of light formed in Dragonair's mouth; Lapras raised its head. Both attacks shot out in the same instant, colliding in midair in an explosion of ice shards.

Lapras cried out in pain, unable to dodge its own attack. The sharp bits cut into its rubbery skin; Dragonair, meanwhile, was thrown backward. The other Pokémon was now rising, recovered.

"Lapras!" gasped Ash. "Are you all right?"

Lapras bobbed its head.

However, there was a sudden commotion to Ash's right; he turned to see Tyranitar hoist Nidoking above its head. Though the other Pokémon struggled, Tyranitar threw him aside with all its might.

Ash's eyes widened as Nidoking collided with Lapras; both Pokémon tumbled to the ground, knocked out.

"Nidoking!"

"Lapras!"

Both trainers glared at the other, blaming him for the knockout.

Gary retrieved Nidoking, grimly realizing he and Ash both had one Pokémon left. They still somehow had to take out Alex's Tyranitar and Ninetales, Rachel's Dragonair, and whichever two Pokémon they threw at them next.

This is madness, he thought, shaking his head. There's no way we can win this!

Ash chose a Poké ball, determination creasing his face. "Charizard, it's down to you!" he yelled, flinging the ball. The fire lizard exploded from its container, roaring; Tyranitar and Dragonair took up positions.

Gary spun a ball between his fingers; it looked like he'd have to depend on… "Umbreon!"

Umbreon appeared beside Charizard with a cry, crouching into position.

"Dragonair, return!" commanded Rachel, holding out its ball. She lowered it, smiling slightly. "A dark type? Smart. I'll go with…my Umbreon!"

Across the field a second Umbreon burst to life; Gary considered it, remembering how powerful Rachel's Eevee had been. This one must be at an even higher level, he mused.

"Umbreon, be careful!" warned Gary. "Now, quick attack!"

"You too!" Rachel called from across the ring; both Umbreons charged.

Ash suddenly snapped out of his observation. He was still fighting, too! "Charizard! Flameth-" he remembered how Tyranitar's hard skin was resistant to elemental attacks. "Uh, tackle it!"

Charizard, snarling, lumbered toward Tyranitar; nearby, Rachel and Gary's Umbreons collided. Paws outstretched, one slashed at the other, and soon both were a struggling mass on the floor, neither gaining an advantage. Ash quickly lost track of which was which, turning instead to Charizard's battle.

As Charizard rammed Tyranitar, the dark Pokémon shoved back, grasping Charizard's arms. Ash remembered such a manoeuvre and panicked.

"Tail whip, quick!"

Growling in anger, Charizard smacked Tyranitar with its powerful tail; the Pokémon fell back, pulling Charizard with it. Charizard struggled to break out of Tyranitar's vice grip.

"Umbreon, no!" Rachel yelled, as one Umbreon finally succeeded in pushing the other off. The Umbreon – presumably Rachel's – slid away with a cry of pain.

"Briiii!"

Alex gestured. "Tyranitar, behind you!"

With little effort, Tyranitar shoved Charizard aside, turning and taking a booming step toward Gary's Umbreon.

"Umbreon, feint attack!" ordered Gary.

Umbreon flickered, suddenly flying at Tyranitar from behind. It rammed into the larger Pokémon, claws scrabbling against hard skin. Unable to find a handhold, Umbreon jumped back.

"Hit it!"

At the order Tyranitar whirled, tail whipping out behind it. Before Umbreon could react, it was sent flying from the blow.

"Charizard, take it out now!" yelled Ash; while Tyranitar fought off Umbreon, Charizard charged. This time it slammed into the Pokémon with its shoulder leading.

Stunned, Tyranitar stumbled for a moment.

"Yeah!" Ash cheered. "Now-"

"Hyper beam!" Alex cut in. Tyranitar, mouth open, twisted around.

A beam of light exploded from its maw, striking Umbreon as it struggled to its paws.

"Breeeeon!" it wailed, sent thumping back to the floor.

"Umbreon!" gasped Gary; his Pokémon lay still. He staggered to its side, lifting it gently into his arms. _No…_

"Ash!" He turned to the other trainer. "We have to forfeit; Charizard's the only one left!"

Ash clenched his fists. "We can still take 'em! Charizard, fire spin!"

Charizard roared in agreement, turning its glare on Rachel's Umbreon. It opened its mouth.

"Hidden power, now!" screamed Rachel.

Umbreon leaped into the air as the first blaze licked hungrily at the ground; its eyes began to glow sinisterly.

"Briiiiiii!"

Suddenly Charizard doubled over, howling in pain; slowly, it slumped to the ground.

Ash gaped. "No way! Charizard!" He ran to his Pokémon's side.

Gary shook his head, exasperated. He felt Umbreon shift against him, and glanced down.

"Umbreon, you're awake! Are you all right?"

"Reon," murmured Umbreon; its half-closed eyes showed exhaustion. Gary stroked its head gently.

Alex called across to them as his Tyranitar shambled to his side, "Nice try."

"Looks like we're still better, though," smirked Rachel. Her Umbreon rubbed against her leg, and she moved to pat it.

Ash glowered at the gym leaders before turning away abruptly. Pikachu swaying on his shoulder, he marched past Gary and Umbreon.

"Come on, Gary."

Gary glanced up, puzzled that Ash was addressing him. "What? Where're we going?"

Ash stared at him from under the shadowing brim of his hat; his eyes still blazed with purpose. "We're going to win an Elemental Badge together, that's what."

He hesitated a moment before holding out a hand; Gary stared at him a moment longer before breaking off with a nod. He grasped Ash's hand, allowing the other trainer to haul him to his feet. They set off for the gym exit, Umbreon, Misty, and Brock trailing behind.

To be continued...

--

They say third time's the charm... can Ash and Gary win against the twins? :) Please review!


	17. Ultimate Team Up!

**Welcome to the Ikimono League**

By Neko (Silver Tru-Neko)

Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon, else Ash would keep his old rivals and there wouldn't be Pokemon contests :P No offense, that's just the parts of Pokemon I can't stand.

--

**Chapter 17 – Ultimate Team-Up!!**

The Pokémon Centre was just as crowded as it was that morning as Ash and the others headed for lunch. Firstly they lined up in front of Nurse Joy's desk, needing medical attention for Pikachu, Lapras, Charizard, Blastoise, Nidoking, and Umbreon. Gary was still shadowing them silently.

Nurse Joy herself greeted them at the front of the line-up; she recognized Ash, Misty, and Brock from earlier.

"Back already?" she asked kindly.

Ash handed over two Poké balls. "We're still trying for the Elemental Badge."

Nurse Joy nodded solemnly. "I see. They say no one's been able to get past their newest Pokémon, once they evolved."

Gary paused from comforting Umbreon, who had settled on a stretcher beside Pikachu. The electric mouse stared at it coldly.

"What do you mean?"

Nurse Joy picked up the tray full of Poké balls, a Chansey wheeling Pikachu and Umbreon away. "Well, ever since Rachel and Alex started using them, anyone who faced Dragonair and Tyranitar has lost."

Ash gripped the counter stiffly. "Well, just you wait 'cause we'll be the first to beat 'em!"

Nurse Joy only blinked, surprised, as another customer approached the desk.

"Come on, let's eat," begged Misty. The trainers angled toward the cafeteria.

"I can't wait for a rematch!" Ash was saying. "Next time I'm sure it'll be different!"

"We'll need to strategize first," pointed out Gary calmly. "There has to be a way to beat the twins at their own game."

Over lunch, the discussion returned to the previous battles. Ash didn't fancy dwelling on his losses, but as Brock pointed out, they would need to go over their errors if they wanted to find a solution.

Brock pulled out a notebook and a pen. Dividing a page in half, he then headed two columns with the twins' names. "So far," he said, "we've seen that they use mainly the same Pokémon in every battle. Rachel has an Eevee, an Umbreon, and a Dragonair."

"Alex has Eevee, Ninetales, Espeon, and Tyranitar," added Misty, observing over his shoulder as he wrote.

"So? They're always switching their Pokémon around. What does this matter?" Ash asked, mouth full.

"Well, I was hoping to see some sort of strategy or pattern to their choices," Brock continued. He scribbled rapidly as he spoke. "They've already used Umbreon and Eevee together, Ninetales and Eevee, Dragonair and Espeon, Ninetales and Eevee again, Tyranitar and Dragonair, and finally Tyranitar and Umbreon."

"They never use the exact same Pokémon," noted Misty, "or two of Eevee's evolutions. I'd say their types are different, too, but Umbreon and Tyranitar are both dark."

"Hmm." Brock rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "When I watched you guys battle, I noticed they always seemed to have a more powerful looking Pokémon in play than the other. For example, Ninetales and Eevee; you'd expect more damage from Ninetales, ignoring Eevee's strength."

"Ninetales and Rachel's Eevee must work together really well," commented Misty, "to use them together twice."

"And the sizes are usually different, too. In that same example, Eevee's speed made it almost more dangerous than Ninetales. Whenever Pikachu tried to attack it, it would always counter before it was even hit!"

"Maybe," said Gary quietly. He was staring at the notebook, hands clasped beneath his chin. "But that's not it."

"Then what is?" snapped Ash. Gary smiled smugly but didn't reply.

Misty went back to the page. "Going back to the pattern idea, think of it like this: if I were a twin, I'd probably want to stay equal with my sibling. So I'd catch the same Pokémon, or ones of equal strength." She indicated two names on the list. "That explains the two Eevees, and two separate evolutions. Then, Nurse Joy told us Rachel and Alex recently got their Dragonair and Tyranitar. So we can pair those two up as well. Ninetales is left out, so that means Rachel must have a Pokémon equal in strength to Ninetales."

Ash blinked, confused. "So you're saying…?"

Misty frowned. "Well, they never used these Pokémon together except for Tyranitar and Dragonair, and that wasn't for very long."

"So you mean they alternate strength levels along with size, to trick their opponents into striking one Pokémon in particular," concluded Brock. "That's pretty much all we know so far."

"So if you can't focus on one Pokémon, what do you do?" Ash demanded, getting annoyed with all the hypothesising. "There's no way to take both out at once every time."

"I guess you have to wear them down slowly?" Misty guessed, but Brock quickly shook his head.

"No. Haven't you noticed how quickly the battles went by? Rachel and Alex focus on hitting fast and hard. Our Pokémon just can't endure that for very long."

Misty frowned. "So how do you counter, then?" Brock shrugged; Ash's face was blank. Gary rolled his eyes.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes!" Ash practically yelled. "Stop acting so superior and tell us if you're so smart!"

Gary pulled the notebook toward him. "In most of these combinations," he said coolly, "it's Rachel's Pokémon that's smaller or looks to be weaker. In battle, however, she's the one in there doing all the fighting. Didn't you notice how Tyranitar only held Nidoking and Charizard off, allowing Dragonair and Umbreon to take out the second Pokémon? Alex's Pokémon are all geared toward defence, and Rachel's, offence."

"Then why do they keep switching sides, if Alex just holds them off?" wondered Ash.

"Pikachu's first quick attack." Gary shot a look at Ash. "What did Ninetales do?"

Ash's face creased as he thought. Suddenly it dawned on him. "It stopped Pikachu!"

"Exactly," smirked Gary, spreading his hands. "So you see, Alex switches when Rachel's Pokémon are in danger, to guard them."

Brock brightened. "And in our first battle, Rachel's Umbreon took out Geodude while Eevee held Bayleef off!"

"And when Gary's Umbreon got the upper hand," Misty said excitedly, "Alex's Tyranitar distracted it so that Rachel's Umbreon could recover!"

"So while Rachel takes the offensive, Alex is defensive, making them work like one super-trainer," Ash said slowly. He frowned. "But if they're so good at that, how can we win? We already know it's impossible to take out one at a time – I mean, we only knocked out one of Rachel's Pokémon last time!"

"Simultaneous knockouts are risky," interjected Misty, "and long battles will need tougher Pokémon than we have. What does that leave?"

Brock corrected, "You couldn't take out one at a time because you weren't working together. If both Pokémon focus on one, you could overpower it. But that still leaves Rachel free to strike – or Alex to defend."

"I thought I made it obvious to you," sighed Gary. "You have to do the exact same thing – one trainer on offence, one on defence. That way, one Pokémon attacks and the other protects it from any counterattack."

"That's pretty impressive thinking," admitted Misty. "You figured out their strategy just now?"

Gary nodded shortly. "It's simple, really." His eyes narrowed as he inwardly berated himself, _I can't believe I didn't see it earlier!_

Ash grumbled, "Yeah, whatever. So we focus on Alex first, right? He's the weaker one."

"Wrong," Gary snapped. "Neither is stronger than the other. I thought we already covered that."

"Then what-" began Ash.

Gary leaned back from the table, folding his hands behind his head. "We take out Rachel first. With the offensive down, we can take as long as we need to defeat Alex. As his Pokémon are better trained to take the hits, they'll take longer to fight."

Brock nodded, "That's right. The other way around, you leave yourself open to attack for too long."

Gary sighed, "_Finally_ we're getting somewhere."

"That leaves one question, though," Misty said thoughtfully. "Who's offence, and who's defence?"

Both trainers glanced at the other; electricity seemed to pass between their glares.

Misty slumped, the excitement of their breakthrough evaporating. They still had a long way to go.

*

The afternoon sun blazed in the west as Ash, Gary, Misty, and Brock left the Pokémon Centre. Fully healed, Pikachu perched on Ash's head with a renewed spark in its eyes. Umbreon trotted faithfully at Gary's side.

The trainers passed by the park on their way to the gym; Umbreon paused, sniffing the air, and gave a low growl.

Gary glanced down at his Pokémon. "What is it, Umbreon?"

"Reon!" Umbreon bounded up to the fence, jumping up to place its forepaws on it.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed, bristling.

Gary hobbled to the fence; leaning against it, he glanced out over the park. His eyes narrowed.

"I see."

"Pika pika!" Pikachu pounced onto the ledge beside him; sitting upright, it glared at something in the distance.

Ash gasped. "Hey, what're they doing here?"

Indeed, the unmistakeable blond twins were leaning against the play apparatus, chatting with their friend Cole.

Misty sighed, "They have lives, too, you know."

"But we had to battle now!" Ash complained. Before anyone could stop him, he vaulted over the fence and ran toward the playground.

"Hey!" he yelled, waving, "Wait up!"

Misty groaned; Gary rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath. Then the other trainers climbed the fence, Gary staggering slightly as he hit the ground. Umbreon leaped effortlessly after them.

Much more slowly, they walked over to the playground. Ash was speaking to the twins; even from this distance, they could hear him.

"I want a rematch now! We're ready for you this time!"

"Isn't that what you said earlier?" Rachel wondered with a wry smile. She dragged a foot through the sand, perched on the swing; Alex leaned against its post nearby. Cole hovered beside him, wide-eyed.

"Are you really gonna fight them?" he asked, fascinated.

Alex glanced at Rachel, raising an eyebrow questioningly. She shrugged.

"Whatever. The result'll still be the same."

Ash balled his hands into fists. "We'll see about that!"

By now, Gary and the others had approached, and Alex gestured to the rectangular field beside them, edged by bushes. "We'll fight over there, then. Same rules, same badge."

Rachel flounced toward her end of the arena, tossing over her shoulder, "Cole, will you ref?"

"Okay!" the boy answered breathlessly, running to center field. So he did know about his friends being gym leaders, mused Ash.

Ash and Gary took positions at one end of the field with their Pokémon, facing Rachel and Alex. Misty and Brock stood beside Cole.

The younger boy raised both his hands. "This is a gym match between Rachel and Alex and-" he broke off, Brock murmuring something to him. "-and Ash and Gary of Pallet Town! Let the match begin!" He swung his arms down dramatically.

Rachel already had a Poké ball in hand. "We'll make you wish you'd stayed away!" she growled, tossing the ball. "Dragonair, go!"

_So, she's starting out stronger than usual,_ noted Gary with narrowed eyes. He suspected the twins would play a faster game, then.

Alex flicked a ball into the air. "I choose Espeon!"

Dragonair hovered on the left side of the field before Ash; Espeon stepped to its side, tail waving delicately in the breeze. The purple catlike Pokémon didn't look like much of a fighter, but Ash knew otherwise.

"Pikachu! I choose you!"

Pikachu bounded forward eagerly. Gary nodded to himself. It was down to him now.

"Umbreon, you're up!"

Umbreon nodded fiercely, striding forward.

Again, Ash was the first to make a move. "Okay, Pikachu! Thundershock!"

Pikachu clenched tiny fists, powering up; at the same time, Alex ordered, "Espeon, psychic!"

Espeon narrowed its eyes, a purple glow beginning to surround Pikachu. Surprised, it paused its attack as it began to lift off the ground.

"Umbreon, quick attack!" commanded Gary. In a flash Umbreon charged at Espeon, smashing into it; Espeon faltered as it skidded backward.

"NOW!" bellowed Ash. Pikachu unleashed a powerful bolt of lightning as it fell through the air. Dragonair jerked, shrieking, at the attack's force.

"Reon!" Umbreon darted across the field, and Pikachu bounced harmlessly off its back.

"Pika!" Now Pikachu and Umbreon stood side-by-side; Dragonair shook itself, rising up from the ground.

"Dragonair, wrap!" ordered Rachel.

The dragon Pokémon flew at Pikachu, while Espeon froze the mouse in place. As Dragonair bore down on it, Umbreon shouldered Dragonair aside roughly.

"Umbreon, feint attack!"

Umbreon faded; Espeon suddenly bristled, jumping aside as Umbreon lunged at it a moment later.

"Pikachu, your turn!"

Pikachu struck out again with a powerful thundershock; this time, Dragonair did not rise.

"No, Dragonair!" gasped Rachel, rushing to her Pokémon's side.

Brock nudged Cole, who burst out suddenly, "Dragonair is unable to battle!"

Rachel glanced up at Ash through a shroud of hair. "So you finally got something working, huh? Well, sorry to cut your streak short. Ampharos, I choose you!"

_Rachel's fourth Pokémon!_ Ash realized with a jolt as the light Pokémon took form. The red beacon on its tail shone brightly, reflecting sunlight.

"And I choose Tyranitar!" added Alex.

The two huge Pokémon bore down on Pikachu and Umbreon. Ash and Gary exchanged the slightest of glances; Gary nodded.

Ash reached for a Poké ball. "I choose…"

To be continued...

--

Cliffhanger...muahaha. Please review!


	18. All for One!

**Welcome to the Ikimono League!**

By Neko (Silver Tru-Neko)

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

--

**Chapter 18 – All for One!!**

"I choose Bayleef!" yelled Ash.

Bayleef turned to face Ampharos, tossing her head. Across the field, Tyranitar growled faintly and flexed its armored arms.

Gary glanced at Umbreon; the Pokémon padded back to his side as he chose his next competitor.

"Nidoking, go!"

Growling, the purple Pokémon advanced.

This time Rachel was quick to react. "Ampharos, thundershock!"

The Pokémon began to glow as energy leaped from its fur. "Phaaaros!"

"Defend it, Nidoking!"

Bolts streaked toward Bayleef; Nidoking moved in front of the smaller Pokémon protectively, baring his teeth as the shock bounced off his armoured chest.

"Tyranitar! Charge!" announced Alex.

The ground shook as Tyranitar stepped forward; at Gary's word, Nidoking rose to meet it, and again the Pokémon clashed.

"Hold your ground!" ordered Gary. "Ash, now!"

Ash nodded. "Bayleef, razor leaf now!"

Bayleef bounded out from behind its defender and swung its head, sending a flurry of leaves flying straight for Ampharos. With Tyranitar occupied, the Pokémon was out in the open.

"Ampharos, shoot them down!"

Ash gaped as electricity coursed through the air, frying the leaves as they came. Tiny fragments fell to earth.

"Okay, now try thunder!"

"Bayleef, look out!"

Bayleef dodged to the side but was unable to block as Ampharos sent a powerful blast its way. Squealing, Bayleef crumpled.

Cole's hand shot up. "Bayleef is unable to battle!"

Rachel grinned. "Great comeback, Ampharos!"

"Phaaar!" it agreed brightly.

Ash growled under his breath, retrieving Bayleef. He'd need a stronger Pokémon to take down Ampharos – but he wasn't willing to pull _that_ Pokémon until later. Pikachu and Ampharos would only cancel each other's attacks. Ash took a leap of faith on the determined look in Rachel's eyes; she, too, was looking for a better match than that.

"Pikachu!"

Pikachu headed back out onto the battlefield; just as Ash had hoped, Rachel returned her Ampharos.

"Eevee, your turn!" she called.

Alex also switched Pokémon. "Espeon, back to you!"

_Interesting,_ thought Gary. _Espeon versus Nidoking?_ He suspected Alex's plan would be to…

Both Eevee forms appeared, settling into battle crouches. It was Ash's turn to make a move.

"Pikachu, thunder bolt!"

"Eevee, quick attack!"

Pikachu readied as Eevee charged; at the same time, Gary formed his strategy.

"Nidoking! Get that Espeon!"

Roaring, Nidoking stomped forward. Just as Gary had thought, Espeon turned its piercing glare on the Pokémon. Nidoking drifted upward in a purple haze.

_Now it's occupied, Ash!_ Gary thought. _Make your move!_

"Pikachu, quick attack back!" Ash panicked as Eevee neared. Pikachu paused, nodding, before darting forward.

Gary's eyes flicked over the battlefield. Espeon was holding Nidoking just above where Pikachu and Eevee would soon collide…_checkmate,_ he thought with a sudden smile.

"Pikachu!" Gary yelled, "attack Espeon!"

Pikachu broke off, confused, but changed direction anyway. Eevee slid to a stop as Pikachu shot toward Espeon instead.

The catlike Pokémon leaped nimbly aside, yet it broke its concentration for a second. Nidoking fell from the air.

"Vee!" Eevee glanced up as a shadow overtook it moments before Nidoking crashed prone on top of it.

"Eevee!" gasped Rachel, horrified.

Nidoking gave a low groan before passing out; Gary knelt beside him.

"Good work," he murmured, stroking his head before returning him in a beam of red light. In the hollow where Nidoking used to be lay Eevee, stunned.

"Nidoking and Eevee are unable to battle!" Cole cried excitedly.

Rachel gently carried Eevee back to her side of the field. "Okay, my turn. Ampharos!" She called back the electric Pokémon.

Alex returned Espeon, calling instead on his Tyranitar.

Ash turned to Gary. "Quick thinking. That was brilliant."

Gary inclined his head. "It's your turn."

Ash nodded. "Then I choose…Charizard!"

"Blastoise! You're up!" countered Gary.

The two powerful Pokémon stood shoulder-to-shoulder. Blastoise growled low in its throat; Charizard snarled, flaring its wings.

Alex ordered, "Tyranitar! Tackle!"

_He's going to guard Ampharos,_ Gary noted. _It's Rachel's last Pokémon._

"Blastoise, hydro pump it with all you've got!"

Blastoise hunched over; suddenly water burst from its cannons. Tyranitar slowed, snarling and slashing at the blast. Blastoise held out its attack.

Ash reacted, "Charizard! Seismic toss!"

Charizard lunged at Ampharos, capturing it in its arms. It shot off into the air with the Pokémon struggling against it.

"Thunder, quick, Ampharos!" panicked Rachel. Ampharos geared up for an attack, but Charizard was faster. It swung around in dizzying circles; it was all Ampharos could do to hang on.

Finally Charizard dived straight for the ground, slamming Ampharos into the dirt before arcing aside.

"Ampharos!" yelled Rachel; the Pokémon didn't rise.

"Ampharos is unable to battle!" Cole shouted, hand shooting upward.

Ash swung a fist in the air; he'd taken out half the opposition!

"It's not over yet," Gary remarked cynically. He nodded to Alex, who calmly stated, "I'm staying in. Tyranitar, hyper beam!"

Tyranitar opened its mouth, unleashing a beam of light at Charizard; the Pokémon was blown backward.

"Blastoise, shell attack!"

Blastoise pulled its head and limbs into its shell, flying straight at Tyranitar. The dark Pokémon grasped the shell with both hands and swung, sending Blastoise crashing into Charizard. The two Pokémon tumbled, thrashing to get free.

"Both of you charge!" Gary ordered; Blastoise tucked itself into its shell for another attempt. Charizard thundered along beside it as both loomed toward Tyranitar.

"Hyper beam!"

Tyranitar opened its mouth, another ball of light forming on its tongue.

"Seismic toss!" Ash said speedily; Charizard grasped the occupied Tyranitar around the waist, flapping into the air.

With a roar, Tyranitar released its attack. The beam shot by, missing Charizard by mere inches.

"No!" gasped Alex as Charizard wheeled Tyranitar across the sky before swooping in for the final blow.

WHAM!

Tyranitar shook the ground upon contact, bellowing fiercely. Charizard spread its wings to slip cleanly away; an arm clenched around its neck.

Charizard roared; Tyranitar rose, worse for the wear but still fighting. It pulled back a fist for a knockout punch.

Alex grinned, relieved. "Yeah! Take it out, Tyranitar!"

Gary smiled, revealing his ace. "Blastoise!"

Tyranitar and Alex whirled; they had both forgotten the second Pokémon. Blastoise angled in for a final shell attack, colliding with Tyranitar's side and sending the dark Pokémon crashing to the ground.

Blastoise lumbered to its feet, bellowing in victory; Tyranitar lay still before it and Charizard.

Alex looked shaken as he retrieved his Pokémon. "You're better than I thought," he admitted, "but your Pokémon are almost finished. Ninetales, go!"

The fresh Pokémon bounded into battle eagerly; Ash gulped. After that hyper beam, he wasn't sure how much more Charizard could handle.

"Charizard, return! Pikachu, you're back in!"

Pikachu, rested from its break, stepped forward with sparks flying from its cheeks. Blastoise hunched over.

"Ninetales, fire blast!"

The tips of Ninetales's long tails began to glow as the Pokémon readied for its strongest attack. It unleashed a powerful spiral of fire, sending it spinning toward Pikachu.

"Blastoise, hydro pump it back!"

Blastoise gushed water, repelling Ninetales's attack. Gary's mind whirred. All their Pokémon were tired from the constant fighting; they'd have to take out Ninetales quickly with a strong attack.

"Use thunder!" he shot at Ash, who nodded and repeated the order louder. Pikachu hopped onto Blastoise's back, sending a powerful wave of lightning winding through the simultaneous attacks.

"Ninetales, dodge!"

Ninetales leaped back, but it was too late; the thunder attack had already reached it. Ninetales fell, twitching, to the ground.

Alex lowered his head. "Ninetales, return." He forced a smile. "Looks like I'm down to you, Espeon!"

"Pikachu!" Ash's Pokémon nodded to him, heading back. He selected Charizard instead. _Espeon doesn't fight back,_ he reasoned, _it only backs up another Pokemon, so I can take it out quickly._

Gary pulled Blastoise from the fight. "Umbreon, go!"

The three Pokémon faced off; before Ash could even give an order, Charizard roared and charged.

Espeon flicked its tail, and Charizard suddenly froze in midair.

"Let's show them what we can do!" Alex encouraged. Espeon's fur stood on end as the Pokémon glowed; Charizard fell abruptly from the sky, hitting the ground and lying still.

Ash stared.

"It's a psychic type," Gary warned. "It doesn't fight like yours do!"

Ash nodded grimly, calling Charizard back. "Pikachu! Finish this!"

Pikachu raced back to stare Espeon down. Ash ordered, "Thunder! Get ready!"

Pikachu charged up.

"Umbreon, quick attack!" Gary commanded at the same time. Umbreon darted forward; Espeon mirrored its movements, agilely dodging each blow.

"Espeon, tackle and then use psychic!"

The Pokémon swiftly rammed Umbreon aside on its next assault, leaping into the air; Pikachu saw it come down toward it as the air began to glow purple.

"Pi-" it began nervously.

"Umbreon, now's your chance! Feint attack!"

Before Espeon could strike, Umbreon flew at it from behind. Paws raised, Umbreon battered Espeon across the chest. Both Pokémon fell to earth, Umbreon landing lightly on its paws.

Espeon fell on its side, struggling to get up. Finally it collapsed back down, completely exhausted.

"Espeon is unable to battle!" declared Cole. "Ash and Gary win!"

Alex went to his Espeon's side as Ash cheered along with Pikachu. Umbreon padded to Gary's side.

He crouched beside his Pokémon, rewarding it with a pat on the head. "Great work, Umbreon!"

"Reon," purred Umbreon, enjoying the attention.

Alex and Rachel approached.

"Hey," Rachel said with a smile, "thanks for the battle. I haven't had such a difficult fight in a while!"

Alex nodded, "You guys really improved. Here's your reward." He reached into his pocket and held out a glittering Elemental Badge to Ash.

Ash took the badge, admiring it a long moment with Pikachu peering over his shoulder. Gary remained where he was, stroking Umbreon.

"Hey." Rachel held out her hand to him. "You want one, too, don't you?"

He rose, applying his weight on his right leg. "Thanks." He accepted the badge, holding it so Umbreon could look, too. The black-and-white center balanced the wheel of shifting colors surrounding it.

Rachel smiled down at Umbreon. "Your Umbreon's really well trained. It's an impressive fighter… that's why it's my favourite Eevee evolution."

Gary inclined his head. "Thank you."

"Reon!" agreed Umbreon, allowing Rachel to stroke its head.

The twins shook hands with both trainers before Cole descended on them.

"That was brilliant!" he exclaimed, "Are all Pokémon battles this exciting?"

"Usually, yeah," grinned Ash.

Alex allowed Cole a few moments of excited re-telling of the match before calling, "Cole, are you coming to the Pokémon Centre with us?"

"Oh, yeah!" Face still shining, Cole bid the trainers goodbye before rushing after his friends.

Ash smiled down at his newest badge. "Wow, Pikachu! I can't believe we got the Elemental Badge! That's a complete set now!" He glanced up. "Of course, I couldn't have done it without you, Gary," he confessed.

Gary's mouth twitched at what might have been a smile; he turned away. "Come on, Umbreon."

Trainer and Pokémon set off, Ash gaping after them. _Just like that… Why does Gary always walk away?!_

"Well, I suppose we should get going," sighed Misty. Ash was about to answer.

"Ash."

He turned, surprised, to see Gary glance over his shoulder at them. Umbreon eyed them at his feet.

Gary inclined his head. "See you in the Winner's Stadium."

Ash blinked, having nearly forgotten: after a trainer completed Ikimono's league, he could head to the mainland, Inu, to compete for the Canine Cup. "Oh, yeah!" He grinned broadly. "And this time, I'll beat you!"

Gary snorted, "Yeah, in your dreams." He walked purposefully away, briefly raising a hand in a wave.

Ash clenched his fists. _I _will _win,_ he told himself confidently. _You'll see!_

To be continued...

--

Out of Ikimono, Alex and Rachel were definitely my favorite gym leaders to write, though Victor is a close second... I love writing unusual challenges for our favorite trainers ^.^ Oh, and don't expect the championship to be any different :P

Please review!


	19. Inu, the Master Quest

**Welcome to the Ikimono League**

By Neko (Silver Tru-Neko)

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Author's Note: I'm back, finally! The league championship promises to be exciting and definitely not normal :P As an answer to mdc and anyone else who was wondering, no, Ash and Gary will not be catching any new Pokemon. That's completely a mistake on my part plot-wise, since I focused solely on the gyms and didn't remember the line way back around the second chapter where Professor Oak gave them extra Pokeballs. O.o Just assume that Ikimono has the same varieties of Pokemon as Kanto and Johto.

Not sure if I already mentioned it, but Inu means dog.

---

**Chapter 19 – Inu, the Master Quest**

Ash admired the four gems shining against his palm: the interconnected bronze, silver, and gold circles of Medal; the Mind Badge, a square network of black and white squares; a leaf camouflaged against his glove, the Nature Badge; and finally, the multicoloured sun-shaped Elemental Badge, whose rays shifted colors around a black-and-white centre. Ash clenched his fist around his prizes, grinning.

"Inu, here I come!"

Ash was looking forward to his upcoming battle in Inu's Winner's Stadium; there, Ash would have to compete against other trainers who had earned these same badges for the master title. The Canine Cup lay in the future of the best trainer; Ash smiled, picturing himself hoisting the trophy above the heads of all his competitors, especially his rival Gary.

Misty's voice shattered his reverie. "There it is!"

Ash turned, excited; the broad landmass of Inu stretched before them. A welcoming white beach led into the inland forest; this time, Ash noted happily, there was a path winding through the jungle.

He was the first to hop down from Lapras's back in his vigour; he sauntered to the road and waited for his friends.

"Come on! I can't wait to sign up!"

Brock sighed, slipping their trusty map back in his bag. "Not so fast, Ash. We have to find Turquoise City first."

"Right," said Ash. He remembered Brock telling them their destination: the Winner's Stadium, located on the edge of Turquoise City. "Well, we'll just follow the path there!"

Brock and Misty sighed; obviously, with Ash so pumped, there was no way to slow him.

*

Four badges. Compared to Kanto or Johto, that was simple enough. Not in Ikimono, though; each gym tested trainers' skills to a level unheard of in the other leagues.

Gary, seated on Blastoise's back with his left leg stretched gingerly in front of him, contemplated the badges one-by-one.

On Uma, he'd faced Laura and won in a race of Pokémon's speed for the Medal Badge. Victor of Karasu had tested a trainer's wisdom and battle strategy, awarding the Mind Badge. Kame's gym, however, was where Charlie tested a trainer's durability and survival skills – with no help from Pokémon – for the Nature Badge. Last but not least – and perhaps hardest of all – was the test of teamwork presented by Rachel and Alex of Kitsune. Two trainers capable of defeating them in battle earned the Elemental Badge.

Gary tucked the badges back into his pocket, glancing at the horizon to check his and Blastoise's position. The mainland, a giant mass larger than all four islands combined, lay dead ahead. Inu: there he would compete in the ultimate challenge for the Canine Cup.

Gary had already been to league championships in Indigo; he understood the one-on-one playoff format that led to a final showdown. Nevertheless, he reminded himself that this was Ikimono: there was surely some hidden test ahead, a different style of battle.

Gary leaned back on his arms, thinking. Whatever lay ahead, it would be a test greater than anything he'd faced before in Ikimono.

*

Turquoise City appeared out of the forest like a vision. Like Copper, it was a modern mass of chrome and metal, the streets lined with brightly lit shop windows. The route was crowded with people out doing their shopping. Ash chose a store at random, making a beeline for the sales counter. Misty and Brock shadowed him, glancing around at the Pokémon trinkets surrounding them.

"Excuse me," Ash addressed the lady at the cash register, "I was wondering where I can sign up for the Canine Cup tournament."

The woman glanced over him, noticing Pikachu perched on his hat. "Oh! Are you a trainer? Wow, your Pikachu is so cute!"

"Er, thanks," mumbled Ash. "But I was really asking-"

"The entrance to the stadium is just down the road," the lady explained brightly. "They're accepting sign-ups at the main office until tomorrow." She leaned in confidentially. "You know, you'll be the first to sign up this month," she whispered.

Ash blinked, surprised. "Oh. Well, thanks." He hurried out of the store, eager to get his application accepted immediately.

*

Winner's Stadium rose up at the edge of town, a huge ring of wall. Ash tipped his head back to see the top. _Judging by the outside, the battlefield inside must be huge!_ he thought, nervous butterflies in his stomach.

They chose one of the entrances lining the outside wall, stepping into a corridor stretching the length of the ring. At regular intervals, staircases led up into the stands. Misty pulled Ash toward one excitedly.

Ash climbed behind his friends out into the sunlight; blinking, he found himself standing above a long dirt field, the white lines of the gym glowing below. He was right; the field was gigantic, at least twice the size he was used to. He tore his gaze from it, glancing around instead at the stands. Rows upon rows of bleachers stretched to either side of him, surrounding the entire court. He suppressed a nervous shudder; so many people would be watching!

Directly across from his position, raised high so all could see, was a large electronic scoreboard. Currently black, it held slots for six Pokémon per trainer.

"Wow," whispered Misty, "this place is amazing."

Ash nodded, throat dry. He turned. "C'mon, let's find the office!"

Ash, Misty, and Brock circled around the ring through the hallway, passing concession stands and two doors facing inward marked 'Trainer Entrance Only'. Finally, they arrived at a desk with a sign hung over it: Trainer Check-In.

After a nudge from Brock, Ash stepped shyly to the desk. "Um, hi?"

A woman, who had been tapping away at her computer, glanced over and smiled warmly. "Hello. Are you here to enter the championship?" Ash nodded.

"One moment please." She reached for a clipboard and a pen, passing them to Ash. "Please fill this out."

Ash glanced over the form; it had all the usual identification requirements. He filled out everything from his name to the six Pokémon with him, checking Dexter for his trainer ID.

"Thank you," said the woman, taking back the completed form. "Now, I just need to see your badges."

Ash held out his four Ikimono badges with pride as she scanned them. Finally, she nodded.

"All right, you're all signed up for the Canine Cup," she said cheerfully. "The championship schedule will be posted tomorrow, and the matches will begin the following day. Any questions?"

Ash shook his head, but Brock spoke up.

"What's the format?"

She explained, "Everything but the finals are one-on-one matches in themed arenas. The championship is six-on-six, in a random selection of six arenas, with a trainer winning once all his or her opponent's Pokémon are knocked out."

Brock nodded in thanks; Ash walked away shakily, disbelieving. He was in the running to win Ikimono! _Wouldn't this be something to tell Professor Oak, _he thought, smiling.

*

That night, Ash could barely sit still through supper at the Pokémon Centre. Unable to eat and unnerving Misty, he instead went to phone Professor Oak.

"Hello, Professor!" he said brightly, seeing his idol onscreen.

"Ah, it's good to see you again, Ash. How are you faring in Ikimono?"

"I beat it, Professor!" he announced happily. At Professor Oak's surprised look, he recapped what had happened on Kitsune. Then he explained how he was entered in the Canine Cup championship.

"Well done, Ash." Professor Oak looked impressed. "I didn't expect you to come through so fast!"

"Well, I do like a challenge," admitted Ash._ And I had to beat Gary,_ he added silently.

"Say, has my grandson arrived on Inu yet?" asked Oak. Ash deflated; he should have known the question was coming sooner or later.

"I don't know. Shouldn't he be calling you?"

Professor Oak nodded reluctantly. "I guess I shouldn't worry so much, but…"

"Don't worry, Professor. He told me he's coming, too." Ash spoke dully, not wanting to dwell on his rival with the one man he wanted to admire him, not Gary. "Professor," Ash began, "I've got to go now. See you tomorrow."

"Good luck, Ash," said the Professor, before logging off.

*

When Ash arrived the following morning at the stadium to check the schedule, he met a buzzing crowd of people. Ash squared his shoulders and made a way through the throng, muttering "Sorry" as he passed. Misty and Brock trailed in his wake.

Reaching the front desk, Ash saw a board was now propped upon it; the lady Ash had spoke to yesterday was answering shouted questions from the crowd.

Ash dodged to the side and found himself directly before the board. Heart pounding, he peered upward.

There were only two names listed, posted next to the match time (9:00 AM tomorrow).

Ash's knuckles whitened as he clenched his fists. So no one had gotten past Rachel and Alex's gym since his victory.

The sign read:

Ash Ketchum vs. Gary Oak

---

Please review!


	20. Calm Before the Storm

**Welcome to the Ikimono League**

By Neko (Silver Tru-Neko)

Disclaimer: Still don't own Pokemon. But I do own Articuno's Aura :P (My favorite Pokemon_ had_ to have a mention somewhere in the story, lol)

---

**Chapter 20 – Calm Before the Storm**

"You're against him tomorrow. So what's your plan?" Misty asked as she, Ash, and Brock headed back to the Pokémon Centre where they were staying.

"I plan to beat him, that's what!" growled Ash. Pikachu nodded fiercely in agreement.

"And how are you going to manage that?" Brock queried. "Gary's just as good a trainer as you are, if not better, no offense."

Ash whirled on him. "Everyone thinks Gary's so great! I'm gonna show them, I'll show you all, that I'M the best Pokémon master in the world!!" Ash raised a fist in the air dramatically.

Misty sighed. "Right, Ash. Save the victory dance for afterward, all right?"

Ash turned and marched toward the Pokémon Centre. "I'm going to train my winning team! And I don't want either of your help!"

"Wh-what? Wait, Ash, what do you mean!" demanded Brock, rushing after him.

Ash folded his arms. "Look, guys, I really appreciated your help in the past, and I thank you for that. But this I need to do on my own, to prove myself against Gary."

Misty and Brock stared in shock as Ash turned away. "Besides," he shot over his shoulder, "I'm not taking any chances 'cause this victory's mine!"

Misty's face flushed. "Do you really think we'd side with him over you?! What's gotten into you all of a sudden?"

Brock calmly restrained her. "He'll be fine, Misty," he murmured. "Just let him go."

Misty glanced up at him, surprised. "But-"

"Just watch," Brock assured her; with a sigh, Misty let it go.

Ash walked away, his only focus the upcoming fight. _This time, _he vowed, _I'll show Gary what I'm made of!_

*

Elsewhere, another trainer was preparing for tomorrow's battle.

"I'm facing Ash, huh?" mused Gary aloud. He glanced to Umbreon, seated beside him on the forest floor.

"I'll need a strong team, then," he murmured, before adding, "Umbreon, make sure no one's watching us."

"Bri!" With a nod, Umbreon darted off into the trees to watch for intruders.

Gary smiled to himself, laying six Poké balls out on the ground before him. _Let's see… I know Ash will probably use Pikachu, as it's his strongest Pokémon. He doesn't have very many choices other than what's with him now. So that means Charizard, Bayleef, and Lapras are all possibilities._

_He saw Umbreon, Nidoking, and Blastoise in the Elemental gym,_ he argued. _But I don't think he's figured out a way to beat Umbreon yet…I'll need Blastoise to counter Charizard…_

Deep in thought, Gary switched around his line-up of Poké balls. The sun rose high above him as he formulated strategies and counter-strategies; finally, he smiled and tucked all but two back on his belt.

"Umbreon!" he called, standing gingerly and stretching. "Let's go."

Umbreon came bounding back, nuzzling against his leg. Gary patted its head before setting off for town.

_Let's see Ash beat this,_ he thought with a smirk.

*

Meanwhile, Ash slogged through the afternoon in his enclosed room in the Pokémon Centre. With the door closed and windows carefully curtained, the only light came from the flare of Charizard's tail. Ash sat in the centre of the room, surrounded by his six Pokémon, sweat beading on his forehead due to the close contact and growing heat of the day outside. He went over battle plans with them, encouraging and sparking determination in every one of his friends. As he worked, he began to regain confidence; the problem came when he tried to figure out what Gary would do.

"I only know three of his Pokémon," Ash groaned. "Umbreon, Nidoking, and Blastoise. And according to what Brock said, he probably knows I know and won't use them!" He sighed, wishing he had an advantage.

Something nudged him gently, and he caressed that Pokémon's head. "You're right," he said, turning to take in his proud team. "We'll take whatever he throws at us, and repay it double! Look out –"

A sudden knock on the door interrupted Ash's spiel; he scurried to it, sliding it open just a crack so as to hide his Pokémon from view.

"Ash?" Brock wondered, bewildered by his behaviour. "Er…you all right in there?"

"Doing great, Brock!" Ash supplied. "What's up?"

Brock wondered, "Can I come in?"

"No!"

The older trainer was taken aback by the fervency in Ash's voice. "Well, uh, you've been invited to dinner."

Ash blinked. "What?"

"You're supposed to be at the Articuno's Aura restaurant at six," Brock offered. "It's semi formal, by the way."

"What? Who's inviting me?" demanded Ash, but Brock only turned away.

"See you there," he said, and disappeared down the hall.

Ash half considered running after him, instead sighing and closing the door. He glanced at the clock.

"Gah! It's almost five already!" He ran past his Pokémon, rummaging in his bag and flinging clothes everywhere. "I need something nice, quick!!"

One Pokémon bounded over and helped him select an outfit. With a quick "Thanks!" Ash charged into the bathroom. Moments later came the rush of shower water.

*

Ash was nearly late to the restaurant; running down the main street, he stopped outside the restaurant-hotel Articuno's Aura. The sign swinging above the door portrayed an Articuno unleashing an ice beam. Ash took a moment to slow his breathing, checking his outfit. He wore a white shirt over slightly creased black pants with a tie he'd borrowed from Brock and forgotten to return. He still wore his runners, but had forgone his typical green gloves and hat. His hair, still wet from the shower, was hastily combed into something he hoped was presentable.

"How do I look?" he asked Pikachu, perched on his shoulder. Pikachu nodded reassuringly; taking a deep breath, Ash pushed through the door.

The polished wood hotel lobby lay before him; Ash turned right to see the restaurant off to the side. A low wall separated it from the lobby.

Ash headed to the check-in desk and saw two people already waiting there. He gasped. "Misty? Brock?"

His friends turned, Ash suddenly feeling very under-dressed. Misty wore a sparkly turquoise dress, Togepi nestled in her matching handbag; Brock was imposing in his suit.

"Guys…?" Ash wondered, hardly able to find his voice. Misty blushed, noticing his shock.

"Sorry…when I get nervous, I shop," she shrugged, before doing a little twirl. "Do you like it?"

Ash nodded. "You guys look great," he mumbled.

"Well, you look nice, too, Ash," Misty offered awkwardly. A long moment passed.

"So, you invited me out to dinner to cheer me up?" guessed Ash. _It's not working so far,_ he admitted sadly.

Misty exchanged a glance with Brock. "Actually," she began.

"It wasn't our idea," Brock supplied. "Let's go in, he's waiting."

Ash followed, confused, wondering who 'he' was. He couldn't help but look around in awe, though; the entire restaurant had lights dimmed to an oddly elegant blue glow, candles illuminating the centres of the circular tables they passed. Everywhere Ash looked he saw finely dressed people; he recalled this was supposed to be the only five-star hotel in Turquoise, and could easily see why. The food, too, looked delicious.

"Here we are," said Brock, angling toward a table in the shadowed corner of the room. A candle flickered on the mahogany tabletop.

"I hope we haven't kept you waiting," Brock said, taking a seat. A figure glanced up in the candlelight.

Ash froze to the spot, jaw dropping. "Gary?!"

Gary's eyes flickered to him for a moment before he looked away, bored.

"Hello, Ash," said a pleasant voice. A second figure leaned into the light beside his rival.

Ash, if possible, was even more shocked. "Professor Oak! What are you doing here?!"

"Enjoying dinner with my two favourite trainers," the man said with a smile, beckoning Ash to sit.

Ash sank into the chair on Oak's other side, still in shock. "You're the one who organized this?"

"Of course." Professor Oak offered him the menu, saying, "Since you're both in the finals – yes, I've heard about that, too – I decided to come watch."

Ash just stared wordlessly at him, menu lying closed before him.

"Besides," Oak smiled, "after all you told me about the league, I just had to come see it for myself."

"The league is amazing," said Brock, as no one else was speaking up. "It's revolutionized the idea of a gym match – testing everything a trainer needs to succeed."

"So I've heard," nodded Oak. "Someday perhaps more Kanto trainers will head east, and find the challenges to make them true masters, as Ash and Gary are now."

"Not yet." Gary regarded Ash across the table. "Not until after tomorrow's match."

Ash glared back at him. "We'll see who's the _real_ master!"

"Yes, tomorrow's match will certainly be exciting," Professor Oak interjected, "but for tonight, tell me more about your experiences here in the league."

_How does he manage it?_ wondered Misty, watching as Professor Oak somehow formed a truce between Ash and Gary, listening as each side recounted their journeys in the Ikimono islands.

*

Late that night, Ash tossed and turned in bed, unable to sleep. His every nerve was taut for the match tomorrow. Every time he closed his eyes, he could picture the battle raging in his mind and snapped awake, nervousness and excitement coursing through him.

"Ash," mumbled Brock's muffled voice from across the room, "go to sleep."

"I can't!" he hissed back.

"You have to. You'll need your strength tomorrow."

Ash lay awake long after that, eventually drifting off as he imagined holding the Canine Cup to the cheers of the crowd…

*

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Ash jerked up in bed, glancing wildly at the alarm clock beside him. Seven AM – he had lots of time.

As the jitters chased sleep from his system, he moved restlessly about the room, dressing and combing his hair, laying out his badges to admire them. He polished his Poké balls, shined his badges twice, and finally put them away on his belt and inside his shirt, respectively. Then he set his hat on top of messy hair and began to pace the room for lack of anything to do.

Brock and Misty, who were both moving too slowly for Ash's liking this morning, finished their chores before finally agreeing to breakfast. Ash stampeded to the cafeteria of the Pokémon Centre, stomach growling.

He stuffed himself to boost his strength, his confidence back this morning. Pikachu mirrored all his movements, eyes blazing; both were ready for an all-out battle.

As the trio approached the Winner's Stadium, Ash began to falter slightly. He shied away from the mass crowding the entrances, following in Brock's shadow to the check-in desk.

"Ready?" the lady there asked him brightly, to which Ash could only nod, feeling ill. He wished he hadn't eaten so much that morning; it felt like it was all coming back up.

The lady pointed him toward his entrance, and this was where he split off from his friends.

"Well…" Misty regarded him a moment, lost for words. "Good luck, Ash." She gave him an awkward hug.

Brock shook Ash's hand. "Keep your cool," he advised. "You know Gary likes to fight with strategy – be ready to counter and don't let him drive the battle. Use your strategy skills, too."

Ash nodded, saying weakly, "Thanks."

Misty and Brock waded away through the crowd, leaving Ash feeling hollow. Pikachu pulled at his pant leg, and Ash smiled down at it.

"I still have you, right? That's all we need." He held out his arm, allowing Pikachu to bound up onto his shoulder. Ash peered out through the doorway; from here, he had a good view of the battlefield and the stands filling with color. The scoreboard was alit, headed with an image of him and then one of Gary. Ash swallowed, casting his eyes away from the stands. Midway down the field stood a referee on either side, clutching official green and red flags. A long table was on the right; Ash assumed it was where the official scorers sat. Indeed, a moustached man sat in the centre, a remote and a microphone lying on the table beside him. On either side… Ash's eyes widened as he recognized the five Ikimono gym leaders.

Suddenly the man raised the mike, voice ringing out over the stadium. "Ladies and gentlemen, trainers and Pokémon, welcome to Ikimono's monthly Canine Cup championship! At this time, we invite the challengers to enter the ring: Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak!"

To be continued...

---

Please review!


	21. Rivalry Unleashed!

**Welcome to the Ikimono League**

By Neko (Silver Tru-Neko)

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

---

**Chapter 21 – Rivalry Unleashed!!**

Ash, heart thumping, stepped out into the sunlight. He walked forward, legs feeling like jelly. Across the ring, he met Gary's cool stare.

Ash swallowed, head turning to take in the crowd. All the stands were full, a roar of cheers meeting his ears. He couldn't tell those egging him on from Gary's supporters. The sound gave him a sudden rush; Ash turned, grinning, and waved to the sea of people. They were screaming for him! It gave him a warm flush of pride he'd never before experienced.

"Trainers, come to the table, please," reported the announcer. Ash walked around the terrain's edge to the table he'd seen before; now, the gym leaders and the man stood in front of it.

In the front row Ash passed Misty, Brock, and Professor Oak; he gave them a thumbs-up before proceeding. He saw Gary coming toward him, unhurried, hands in pockets. The expression on his face was unreadable.

Ash reached the announcer first; he shook hands with the man, who then gestured for him to see the gym leaders. Ash walked back along the way he came, coming to Laura of Uma first.

The girl flashed a smirk. "Never thought you'd make it this far." Nevertheless, she held out her hand. Ash shook it with a mumble of thanks she probably lost in the roar of the crowd.

Victor from Karasu was next, and he gave Ash a nod as they shook hands. "This battle will test all you've learned," he remarked before letting go.

Ash greeted Charlie of Kame as well, the older man smiling. "Good luck, Ash."

Lastly came the Kitsune twins; Alex held out his hand first, grinning broadly. "Hey, I can't wait to see the outcome of this fight!"

Rachel grasped his other hand so he was shaking with both twins at once. "Good luck!"

Ash now stepped aside, listening to the screaming crowd as Gary neared.

*

He ignored the surrounding mob as he approached the centre line, every muscle tensed for the coming fight. He knew, whatever the result, that this would be the hardest test of all. Gary was focusing every sense on the battle. He didn't care much for pleasantries; he exchanged a nod with the announcer before moving on to the gym leaders.

He was rather surprised to see them here; never before had the gym leaders taken an interest in trainers after they had left their respective towns. This league, however, was different. He doubted this match would be typical, something their appearance seemed to prove.

Laura offered her hand. "I knew you'd be here," she smiled. "That kid's got some tough competition."

Gary raised an eyebrow. "I'll take that as a compliment."

Leaving her smirking, he ventured to Victor.

The gym master shook his hand calmly, eyes deep in thought. "All you've done so far will be tested in this fight," he predicted in his usual soft tone.

Inclining his head, Gary concurred, "I know."

Victor nodded before releasing him.

Charlie offered a friendly smile. "How's your ankle?"

Gary grimaced; he didn't need that brought up now. "It'd be better if I could stay off it."

Charlie nodded sympathetically before Gary moved on.

The twins came last; Gary shook hands with both of them, Alex offering him "Good luck."

Rachel smiled, winking, "I want to see Umbreon today, m'kay?"

Gary rolled his eyes at her before finally turning to his rival.

"Gary," Ash growled, glaring at him. Pikachu was perched on his shoulder, as always.

"Ash," Gary allowed quietly, keeping emotion out of his voice. As he suspected, this made Ash redden even more with anger; he refused to delight in this, however, knowing that he'd need a cool head to beat Ash.

The announcer stepped between them. "Trainers, shake hands."

Gary lazily held out a hand; Ash shook it stiffly, gripping harder than necessary. Gary tilted his head upward, smiling slightly.

"What did you say yesterday? Oh, yeah – _we'll see who's the real master_."

Ash broke off the handshake, glowering. "At least, you will!"

The announcer explained, "Today's final match will be a six-on-six combat between Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak. We have chosen six battlefields for use today in random order; each time a Pokémon is knocked out, both trainers have the option of switching Pokémon before the new terrain is revealed. The match will continue until all of one trainer's Pokémon are unable to battle! Any objections?"

"None," Gary said quietly, still smiling. Ash shook his head, eyes never leaving his rival.

"Let's see who will go first…" The announcer held out his palm, a silver coin glittering in the sunlight. "Ash, heads or tails for going first?"

The microphone held to his lips, Ash said, "Heads!"

The announcer flipped the coin; it twirled in the air a moment before landing in a puff of soil.

The announcer bent to retrieve it. "And it's…tails! Gary will have first choice of Pokémon!"

Gary nodded coolly as the crowd bellowed.

"Trainers, take your positions!"

Ash turned his back, marching toward his end of the field; Gary headed back to the other side. As both took up poses in their respective white rectangles, the announcer and the gym leaders took their seats. The officials stepped up.

_So,_ Gary mused, they're going to change the field after we've made our choices. That means the only thing we know for sure is whom we're facing.

Gary selected a Poké ball, flinging it into the air. "I'll start with…Pidgeot!"

The bird Pokémon burst to life, flaring its wings and landing beside him. Gary smiled._ Even if they change the battlefield, flying Pokémon won't be affected!_

Ash nodded to his prize Pokémon. "Pikachu!!"

_I'll knock him out of the air with pure electrical power!_ grinned Ash.

Side-by-side, Pokémon and trainers waited for the signal. The announcer held out the remote.

"And our first field today is…" He pressed a button; a low rumble shook the floor as the original court sank into the ground, replaced by a new one. Ash stared.

The first gym was covered in rickety structures made carelessly of wooden planks. Each was made bare, rising up on four pillars and with a layer of wood for floor. Seemingly placed at random, the frames rose up in different levels, crisscrossed with interconnecting planks and ramps.

"The Multi-Level Arena!" declared the announcer.

An official raised both his flags. "Let the match…begin!" With that he swung the flags down.

"Pidgeot! Fly!" ordered Gary. Pidgeot, cawing, spread its wings and took flight, circling over the gym floor.

Ash decided he'd best use the gym layout to his advantage. "Pikachu, climb up and use thundershock!"

"Pika!" With a firm nod, Pikachu scurried across the floor, darting up the nearest ramp. It leaped to the highest point of the structure; perching on the top of the post, it then charged up for a mighty attack.

"Pidgeot!" barked Gary, not about to lose that easily, "Quick attack now! Unbalance Pikachu!"

Pidgeot banked toward the electric mouse, swooping forward in a blur. It knocked Pikachu aside with ease, sending it flying.

"Pikachu!" gasped Ash.

Pikachu fell, at the last moment grabbing hold of the edge of a level. It struggled back up, determined. Now on firm ground, it watched as Pidgeot circled around for another attack.

"Now! While it's recovering, thundershock!"

Pikachu closed its eyes; Gary smirked, "Not so fast, Ash. Pidgeot! Wing attack below Pikachu!"

Pidgeot sliced forward. Ash gaped at its speed; Pikachu had the advantage of its type, but against a Pokémon this fast…

"Geot!" Pidgeot smashed its wing into the post holding Pikachu up; the wood splintering beneath it, Pikachu stumbled as the structure began to crumble.

Gary smiled to himself. So Ash had thought to earn a quick knockout? The terrain had changed to his advantage.

Pidgeot flapped its mighty wings, struggling for height after its attack.

"Pikachu, now! Jump on it!"

As Pikachu clambered desperately for a new vantage, it turned and jumped into the air…landing squarely on Pidgeot's back! The bird Pokémon squawked protest, twisting desperately to dislodge it.

"Now, thunder!" Ash raised a clenched fist, grinning; this battle was in the bag!

"Pidgeot, fly! Do everything you can!" Gary pleaded. Pidgeot took to the sky, whirling and arcing at super speed. However, Pikachu held tightly to its back.

Sparks flew suddenly from its cheeks; moments later, the whole sky brightened with the light of a powerful thunder blast.

Gary stared upward, shocked, as both Pokémon plummeted. Pidgeot fell like a stone, feathers sizzling from the electricity; Pikachu leaped safely aside onto a structure, beaming.

Pidgeot, however, crashed straight through the roof of one, thumping hard onto the second level. It slumped still, clearly unconscious.

"Pidgeot is unable to battle! Pikachu wins!" declared the referee, raising his right flag. Pikachu charged back to its master, both laughing in happiness at their victory.

"Pidgeot, good work," murmured Gary, returning his Pokémon. He saw the first light blink out on his side of the scoreboard; across from it, Pikachu's image remained.

"And this match is off to a sizzling start, folks," grinned the announcer. "Pikachu blows away Pidgeot with a single thunder attack after being pushed around by the bigger Pokémon. Both trainers obviously have very strong Pokémon! Let's see if Gary can gain an advantage in this next round, on our second field."

Gary's face hardened. "I hope you enjoyed that, Ash," he called across the field, "_'_cause your lead won't last long! Umbreon, go!"

He tossed the next ball, Umbreon appearing next to him in a flash of light. The crowd roared approvingly; Gary tuned them out, smirking at Ash.

_So there's six battlefields, _he mused._ The first one's multi-level – it'll take at least six rounds to show them all, if they're in random order. Not knowing the layout is a challenge, but I'll just have to pull whatever advantage I can. In the meantime, I'll have to keep Ash off-guard; my strategy must be flawless!_

He narrowed his eyes. _I'm just getting started, Ash!_

Across the field, Ash observed Gary's choice. _Umbreon, huh? He's using that already…guess that's not his secret weapon._ Ash sighed; he had been so sure he'd face Umbreon last, and would leave his strongest to face it… Well, he couldn't waste that strength so early on. It looked like he had to try something else.

"Pikachu, come back!" he called, selecting a Poké ball. "I choose…Noctowl!"

The small owl Pokémon appeared in a shower of sparkles; hooting cheerfully, Noctowl circled before perching on Ash's shoulder. Ash glared out from under the brim of his hat; _just you wait, Gary, 'cause I'm just warming up…_

"Ash has chosen Noctowl to face Gary's Umbreon! Now it's time for the field change." The announcer pressed the remote, causing the Multi-Level Arena to sink into the floor. A new gym slid into place, Ash gaping at it.

"Wh-what's that…?" he wondered to himself.

"The Mirror Arena!" exclaimed the announcer.

It was indeed so, the entire floor made of smooth glass. A maze of upright mirrors wound across the field, about the height of Ash so he couldn't see the path to the other side. Finally, a low wall of mirrors was on either side of the gym, enclosing it.

Ash soon recovered from his shock._ Looks like this gym is to my advantage, too, _he thought gleefully. _Noctowl won't be affected by this arena's visual barriers!_

"Noctowl! Fly!" he ordered, and the bird complied, flapping out to mid-field.

Gary saw the look on Ash's face._ It's not that simple, Ash, _he thought, before nodding to the Pokémon at his feet.

"Umbreon!"

Umbreon bounded into the maze, crouching low and growling at its airborne enemy.

"Now you have a clear shot!" encouraged Ash. "Confusion!"

Noctowl's horns began to glow mysteriously, gearing up for its attack.

"Umbreon, listen carefully!" ordered Gary, eyes on Noctowl. "Keep your eyes closed and dodge back when I tell you!"

Noctowl screeched, sending a beam of purplish light from its eyes.

"Now!"

Umbreon powered back, eyes tightly shut; Gary knew confusion could only affect a Pokémon if it met the other's eyes. But now came the trump…

Noctowl's attack hit the mirror, bouncing straight back at it!

"Noctowl, no!" gasped Ash as his Pokémon suddenly dropped from the sky.

"Take down, Umbreon!"

Noctowl regained control of itself, shaking its head and powering back for the air. Out of nowhere streaked a black blur; Noctowl's eyes widened, but already it was too late. Confusion had brought it low into Umbreon's range.

Umbreon slammed into it with its shoulder, sending Noctowl crashing back to earth. It flopped once before lying still on the floor, unconscious.

"Noctowl is unable to battle!" The second flag went up. "Umbreon is the winner!"

"No, Noctowl," moaned Ash, striding to his Pokémon's side. In his arms, Noctowl stirred weakly. Ash's face softened. "You did your best, Noctowl. Thanks."

He returned his Pokémon before taking up position again, glare back in place. Arms crossed, Gary returned the look with Umbreon at his side.

"Wow!" enthused the announcer. "Was that a comeback or what? Umbreon takes down Noctowl in no time! Looks like these trainers are pulling out all the stops!"

Pikachu growled low in its throat, staring Umbreon down. Ash patted its head. "Not yet, Pikachu. Next I choose…Bayleef!"

Gary held out a Poké ball. "In that case, Umbreon, return. Nidoqueen, your turn!"

The trainers faced off across the field, Pokémon beside them.

A smile played at Gary's lips._ All right, we're all in now. It's time to wear him down._

Ash glowered at his rival. _You'll see how strong my Pokémon are now, Gary!_

---

Please review!


	22. Oldest Trick in the Book

**Welcome to the Ikimono League**

By Neko (Silver Tru-Neko)

Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon

---

**Chapter 22 – Oldest Trick in the Book**

"We're on to the third arena now!"

A rumble shook the stadium as the Mirror Arena disappeared into the floor; as the next gym locked into place, Ash gulped apprehensively. This did not look good.

The whole section between Ash and Gary caved into a pit at least six feet deep. To make matters worse, the hole was littered with piercingly sharp stalagmites. Soft-skinned Bayleef would be at the mercy of the terrain!

Subconsciously he patted its head. "Good luck, Bayleef."

Raising its head confidently, Bayleef stepped forward. Gary nodded to Nidoqueen, who jumped unhesitatingly into the pit.

Ash sighed; according to league regulations, Bayleef had to move into the field from his trainer's box. He couldn't hold the high ground like this. He nodded for it to do so; Bayleef hopped down, hunching in preparation for attack.

"Okay, Bayleef! Start things with razor leaf!"

Swinging its head, Bayleef sent a storm of leaves hurtling toward its opponent.

"Nidoqueen, knock them away with your tail!"

Roaring assent, Nidoqueen lashed her tail; the leaves fell in a semicircle around her. Ash had to cover a gasp; the leaves hadn't affected even the stalagmites! He had thought he could at least mow some of them down for free movement.

"Nidoqueen, tackle!"

The huge blue Pokémon bounded forward, arms extended; Ash watched in shock as Nidoqueen effortlessly smashed through the spikes toward them.

"Bayleef, use vine whip to jump!" Ash ordered, panicked.

Bayleef squared its shoulders, at the last second before collision pushing off from the ground with its twin vines. Nidoqueen stopped short, growling and staring up at the opponent far above her.

Gary's eyes narrowed. _It jumps, huh?_

"Now, razor leaf!"

In midair Bayleef struck out with a second flurry of leaves; down below, Nidoqueen had nowhere to hide.

"Nidoqueen, take them down with hyper beam!" Gary hated showing his cards this early in the match, but it was necessary to keep Nidoqueen safe.

The Pokémon opened her mouth, blasting the leaves away in a beam of light. Ash gaped as the leaves disintegrated on contact, spiraling harmlessly to the ground.

Bayleef landed hard on its feet, panting. It, too, judging by its wide-eyed stare, couldn't believe its second assault had been blocked.

"Our turn," Gary said smoothly. "Nidoqueen, body slam!"

Nidoqueen charged again; Ash had no choice but to tell Bayleef to do the same trick.

The Pokémon hopped into the air, head raised in preparation for an attack.

Gary had expected as much. "Now, Nidoqueen! Hyper beam!"

"Razor leaf, quick!" worried Ash.

Nidoqueen's hyper beam struck out, slicing cleanly through Bayleef's shower of leaves. The explosion was much higher than last time; blown back by its force, Bayleef tumbled uncontrollably.

"Hmph." Gary crossed his arms, watching as Bayleef struggled back to her feet. "You should know the same trick won't work twice."

"Well, it never hurts to try!" Ash shot back. "Bayleef, charge!"

Bayleef gave a determined nod, galloping toward Nidoqueen; the larger Pokémon braced herself.

When Bayleef grew close enough, Ash changed tactics. _Let's see how you like this!_ he thought in a surge of confidence, "Bayleef, grab hold with your vines!"

Bayleef slid to a stop, hastily wrapping its vines around Nidoqueen's bulk. Against a roar of protest Ash cheered, "Now slam it into the ground!"

"Nidoqueen," Gary growled, "hyper beam!"

Bayleef struggled to lift the heavy Pokémon into the air; in those few moments, Nidoqueen charged up. She fired a beam of light straight at her captor.

"Baaaaay!" Bayleef flew backward, releasing her hold on Nidoqueen. The ground shook as the Pokémon landed heavily on her feet. Bayleef, however, wasn't so lucky: it slid across the dirt, slumped on its side.

"Bayleef, no!" Ash scrambled to the edge of the pit, looking down at his Pokémon.

The announcer's commentary rang over the field. "Both trainers fought bravely for this one! Ash's Pokémon doesn't seem hardy enough to take Nidoqueen's blows, however… Hold on!" At that moment, Bayleef hefted itself into a crouch, head lowered. Narrowed eyes found Nidoqueen; sides heaving, Bayleef planted itself and raised its head stubbornly.

"Yeah!" Ash cheered; he knew Bayleef would come through. Though badly beaten from its battle, Ash sensed the tides changing. "Okay, Bayleef! Let's show 'em what we can do! Razor leaf, full power!"

Bayleef took a deep breath, tossing its head back.

Gary's eyes searched the terrain; finally, he smirked. "Nidoqueen, use your tail to jump!"

Ash gasped as, with a powerful thump of her tail and thrust of her legs, Nidoqueen leaped high into the air. Bayleef's attack swept by below uselessly.

Bayleef itself stared up in shock, shadowed by its opponent. Ash couldn't think of a counterattack, too surprised to react.

Gary grinned at Ash. "Nice, huh? I learned that from you. Now." He turned his attention back to his Pokémon. "Nidoqueen, body slam!"

Nidoqueen bellowed as she flew down toward Bayleef. The grass Pokémon darted aside at the last moment, ground shuddering as Nidoqueen landed. This tremor caused Bayleef to stumble for an instant, and in that opening Nidoqueen whirled, tail swinging out behind her.

"Bayleeef!" Nidoqueen's tail smashed into its mark, sending Bayleef flying into a nearby stalagmite. The Pokémon cried out again, rock cracking beneath its weight. It fell over the broken spike, knocked out.

"Bayleef is unable to battle; Nidoqueen wins!" cried the judge. The crowd roared, whether for he or Gary Ash was uncertain.

"Bayleef!" moaned Ash, seeing his battered Pokémon lie still in the arena. For all his strategizing, Gary had somehow countered with Nidoqueen's strength. He dutifully returned Bayleef to its Poké ball.

"You did your best," he mumbled to the orb clutched in his slick hand. He turned back to the court to see Nidoqueen clamber out of the pit, crouching beside her trainer. Gary smiled, laying a hand on the Pokémon's shoulder.

"Great job, Nidoqueen. Just what we needed."

Ash glowered._ You might have won that bout, Gary, but it's not over yet!_ He reached for his next ball.

"I need a winner," he murmured to it before tossing the Poké ball, "Charizard!"

The gigantic fire lizard exploded into sight, wings spread, tail lashing. With a roar, Charizard faced down Nidoqueen.

Gary nodded to himself, grip tightening on his Pokémon's shoulder. "Remember the plan, Nidoqueen," he murmured before stepping back.

Nidoqueen answered Charizard's challenge with a snarl of her own; as the Pokémon stared each other down, the announcer egged them on.

"After Bayleef's smashing defeat, Ash rebounds with his Charizard! Will it be enough to counter Gary's Nidoqueen? Let's see in our next arena!"

The ground shifted, the Pit Arena sliding away to be replaced with an uneven rocky field. Ash took a moment to analyze this new terrain, smiling faintly.

"I was right," he said to himself, "the tides have changed!"

"Welcome to our fourth arena today, folks…" the announcer said as abruptly a mound on the field gurgled, top exploding in a shroud of steam. "The Geyser Arena! This battle's sure to be hot!"

Gary's eyes narrowed. "Nidoqueen, be careful." Growling assent, his Pokémon shambled into the arena. Charizard rose to meet it.

Ash made the first move. "Charizard, flamethrower!"

"Dodge it, Nidoqueen!"

Charizard spewed fire, Nidoqueen jumping sideways to avoid it. Steam bubbled menacingly a few meters from her feet.

"Nidoqueen, hyper beam!" countered Gary; Nidoqueen opened her mouth, light collecting on her tongue.

"Charizard, fly!" Charizard shot into the air as the ball of light exploded underneath it; Ash concentrated, determined. _I know what I have to do to win this match, _he reflected._ Just gotta find a way to do this…_

"Nidoqueen, keep moving!" ordered Gary as jets of steam shot off at random around her. "Watch your step; I'll watch Charizard!"

Nidoqueen lumbered across the field, searching for safe pathways. There was a hot spot particularly close to Ash; he could feel sweat beading on his brow from the heat.

_Okay. Since I can't attack her directly…_ Ash called to Charizard, "Flamethrower! Aim for the field!"

Charizard circled over the arena, blowing fire over it. Everywhere the ground grew hotter, more geysers erupted; Ash grinned. Now Nidoqueen would have nowhere to go!

"Now move in! Seismic toss!"

"Hyper beam!" yelled Gary.

Nidoqueen raised her head as Charizard loomed downward; the jet of light hit it in the stomach, causing Charizard to falter and roar in fury.

"Quick, before it recharges!" Ash urged Charizard onward.

Charizard growled, swooping in for the final blow. It grasped a struggling Nidoqueen and kicked off, sweeping around the arena in quick circles. Faster, faster… Finally, Charizard dived straight downward for the finisher.

"Nidoqueen!" hollered Gary, horrified, as Charizard slammed her into the ground. The flying Pokémon leaped aside neatly, roaring in triumph.

It wasn't over yet, though: Nidoqueen rose shakily, eyes narrowed in pain. She growled low in her throat, facing Charizard.

"Body slam!"

Nidoqueen thundered forward, turning in midair to smash her shoulder into Charizard. Bellowing, the other Pokémon fell back.

"Flamethrower!" ordered Ash. Charizard unleashed a flaming jet as it stood; Nidoqueen dodged it, barely.

As Nidoqueen stumbled for a foothold, a geyser exploded under her nose. She drew back, squealing, as the hot water hit her in the face.

"Now, tail whip!" Ash encouraged, seeing this opening. Charizard whipped its tail outward, slapping Nidoqueen across the face. She spun with the force, falling over on her side.

Nidoqueen, already weakened from Charizard's seismic toss, was no match for the burns coupled with brute force. She closed her eyes, defeated.

The referee's flag shot up. "Nidoqueen is unable to battle! Charizard wins!"

Charizard bellowed, raising its head to the sky; Gary returned Nidoqueen, nevertheless smiling.

"You did a great job, girl," he murmured. "Thanks."

Ash scorned, "Not so strong now, are you, Gary?"

Gary smirked, irking Ash all the more. Then he turned away, not answering. _Charizard's his strongest Pokémon, _mused Gary. _He won't keep it in for long; he just needed Nidoqueen out of the way. So if I act as if I'm going to outplay Charizard, he'll switch for sure. I needed to wear Charizard down – its match isn't until later._

Gary smiled. So far, he felt in total control of the match. "All right, Ash, try this one. Arcanine, go!"

The doglike Pokémon burst from its ball, howling; Ash, as Gary had suspected, retracted Charizard.

_So Arcanine's a fire type, _thought Ash, _but it's not like it's made of fire or anything, so no need for a water Pokemon. No, my best bet would be to match it in strength and speed…_

"Tauros, I choose you!" Ash yelled, flinging his next warrior into the battle.

"Ash returns Charizard in favour of Tauros against Gary's Arcanine! Let's see where they'll be fighting this time, folks." The announcer pressed the remote; rumbling, the Geyser Arena sank out of sight. In its place came a suspiciously normal field, coated thickly with sand. Ash considered it for a second. _Great! It looks like Tauros's speed won't be hampered at all!_

"The Quicksand Arena!" declared the announcer.

_Quicksand?_ Ash gulped, glancing back over the field. What he had taken for a simple terrain was possibly the most treacherous of all. Unlike the other arenas, the sections of lethal sinkholes were invisible; if Ash used his previous strategy, there was no knowing when Tauros would hit a patch.

"All right, Tauros," Ash said bravely, "get out there and do your thing! Be careful, though!"

Tauros snorted, stepping forward. It pawed at the sand, eager to fight.

"Arcanine," Gary whispered swiftly to his Pokémon, "keep moving. Then you won't get stuck in the sand, and we'll take out Tauros quickly."

Arcanine barked, padding out into the sand.

"Tauros! Earthquake!" ordered Ash. He knew it to be Tauros's only long-range attack; judging by the terrain, he'd need it.

Tauros reared, slamming both front hooves into the sand. The ground began to shake, a fissure extending from where Tauros stood.

"Now!" Gary yelled, and Arcanine was off running like a shot. _No,_ Ash thought, _it was_ flying_!_ Its paws never seemed to touch the ground as Arcanine bolted around the arena, circling ever closer.

Ash blinked, utterly amazed. _How could it…?_ He shook his head roughly._ I can't think like that! _he reminded himself sharply,_ I need to focus!_

"Tauros! When it gets close enough, use take down!"

Tauros lowered its head, snorting. As Arcanine darted closer, it pushed off, stampeding toward it.

Ash winced; he should have expected his hotheaded Pokémon to jump the gun. Tails lashing, hooves flashing, it descended on Arcanine.

"Flamethrower!" Gary retorted.

Arcanine never stopped running straight at Tauros as it opened its mouth, unleashing a blast of heat. Tauros reeled back, shaking its head; though singed, it was ready to continue.

"Tauros, try again! Take down!"

Tauros charged even as Arcanine advanced, fire in its eyes. They were too close together now; they were going to crash!

"Take down, too!" Gary called across the field. The Pokémon collided head-on, Arcanine catching Tauros with its shoulder as the bull head butted its chest. Both combatants tumbled backward, momentarily stunned.

"Arcanine, get up!" Gary appealed as his Pokémon fell to the ground. In a flash Arcanine was on its paws, circling around Tauros once more.

Ash eyed the other Pokémon as Tauros pushed itself back up. Gary had told it to keep running, he noted now. _To avoid the quicksand, maybe? _Ash's eyes narrowed. _It has to tire out sometime. I have to make Tauros outlast it!_

"Tauros, leer!" Ash tried instead. That attack wouldn't use up Tauros's strength, and Arcanine would need to keep moving to avoid it.

Tauros drew itself up, kneading the ground with sparks flying from its eyes. To any small Pokémon its glare would have been intimidating; on Gary's command, though, Arcanine darted away, not even sparing a glance for Tauros.

Ash pretended to look frustrated. "Harder, Tauros!"

Tauros snorted, tails whipping the air. It gave its most terrifying look. Arcanine took its time darting nearer, so light on its feet it barely left tracks in the sand. Minutes passed before Tauros let go of its leer.

Arcanine circled around behind Tauros, finally slowing; from up close, now, Ash could see the rise and fall of its sides.

"Yeah! We tired it out, Tauros!"

Gary raised an eyebrow. "Really? Look closely at Tauros."

Rage sparked in Ash's stomach at his rival's cool words. He glanced now at his Pokémon, knowing it couldn't possibly be tired.

The shock came like a blow; he hadn't, after all, been the one stalling! Finally Ash could see the sand rising up to Tauros's knees. The Pokémon did, too, and thrashed angrily to pull itself from the quicksand, only slipping deeper into its lethal embrace.

Gary smiled. "Arcanine, end this. Fire spin!"

Arcanine barked to show it had heard, leaping into the air; a tunnel of fire shot from its maw, capturing Tauros and greedily licking at it.

"Tauros, no!" Ash gasped as Arcanine landed lightly, leaving Tauros lying burned in its wake.

"Tauros is unable to battle! Arcanine wins!" The referee raised his flag.

Defeated, Ash returned Tauros to its ball. He stared unfocused at the Poké ball in his hand. "I would have thought for sure that'd work… sorry, buddy."

He closed his eyes a moment, gathering himself. _Don't lose your cool,_ Brock had warned him. He had to keep focus.

Ash took a breath, selecting a new ball. "This time I'm ready for you! Totodile, go!"

To be continued...

---

The battle continues... please review!


	23. The Ultimate Test!

**Welcome to the Ikimono League**

By Neko (Silver Tru-Neko)

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Author's Note: Since they're nearly all revealed now, I'd like to thank Tru for her help in coming up with the different arenas ;) That was really fun to do, and I hope they were new and interesting (they certainly were interesting to write... talk about a lot of planning O.o I had to figure out who was facing who, and where, and who would win, trying to be true to canon. Don't get me wrong, it was fun, but complicated X.x)

Enjoy!

---

**Chapter 23 – The Ultimate Test!!**

_So that's his final Pokémon,_ mused Gary, watching Totodile hop happily by Ash's feet. Noctowl, Bayleef, and Tauros had already fallen; Ash was keeping Charizard and Pikachu for the next match. Of Gary's team, Ash had already taken down Pidgeot and Nidoqueen, leaving Umbreon, Arcanine, and two unknowns.

_That leaves me four against three, _Gary noted. _And Arcanine's taken on water types before._

Gary nodded to the referee, "I'm staying in."

"It's Ash's Totodile against Gary's Arcanine! I wonder what tricks they have up their sleeves this round…it will all depend on the arena."

The nefarious Quicksand Arena disappeared, another sliding into place. Ash was pleased to recognize this one.

"And we're back to where we started, the Multi-Level Arena!"

The structures, slightly worse for wear, continued to stand tall and skeletal. Ash nodded to Totodile.

"Go get 'em!"

Totodile bounced forward eagerly; Arcanine stepped into the arena.

Ash knew he had to manipulate the terrain to win; biting his lip, he considered. Arcanine would be able to knock down structures, as Pidgeot had done; he would have to keep Totodile one step ahead, but if he used the towers, he should get more attacks in.

"Totodile, climb!"

Totodile ran to the nearest ramp, clambering up to the first level. He looked down at Arcanine, grinning toothily.

"Totodile, water gun!"

"Arcanine, take down that tower!"

Totodile aimed a gush of water at Arcanine just as the Pokémon barrelled straight into the structure holding it up. Totodile stumbled, grasping at a post to remain upright. But even as it did so, the whole structure fell in on itself in a heap of lumber and sawdust.

"Totodile!" Ash gasped. He saw first its blue head pop up from the mess, then Arcanine.

"Okay, water gun again!"

"Arcanine, get out of there!"

Arcanine leaped free of the timber, bolting across the field. Ash noticed with a jolt, however, that it was not as speedy as when it had faced Tauros. He was wearing it down, ever so slowly. Hiding a grin, Ash ordered, "Totodile, water gun!"

"Counter with flamethrower!"

The two Pokémon turned to one another, both unleashing powerful attacks. Water collided with fire; then, unbelievably, Arcanine began to force Totodile back.

"No way!" gasped Ash, even as he realized that, though Totodile had the advantage of type, it alone was no trump to Arcanine's strength and speed.

"Take down!" commanded Gary; Arcanine flew across the field as Totodile stopped its assault. It rammed into Totodile, sending the surprised smaller Pokémon soaring.

Totodile had luck, however, as it managed to latch on to a post and scurry out onto a platform. It faced off against Arcanine once more, both Pokémon panting.

"Looks like Totodile's getting pushed around! Can Ash pull another comeback on this field, or does Gary have the advantage this time?"

Ash glowered. _I won't let him win this easily!_ He saw, however, that Totodile was no match for Arcanine, even slowed down. He needed more power!

Ash cast about for something he could use, mind formulating a plan.

"Arcanine, take down again!" ordered Gary. Arcanine charged, plowing through another tower. As it caved Arcanine leaped aside, just missing the falling planks. Totodile landed in the jumble of wood, crying out.

"You're finished," said Gary, satisfied.

A sudden exclamation from the announcer drew his attention; Totodile was struggling to its feet, and it seemed to be…glowing?

Gary and Ash's eyes widened as they both realized what was happening: Totodile was evolving!

"Totodile," Ash whispered, awed that his Pokémon was so determined to win for him it would evolve. The shining Pokémon rose up from the ground, claws elongating until it became…

"Crocnaw," growled Ash's new Pokémon, glaring at Arcanine. It snapped its more powerful jaws fiercely, the light of battle in its eyes.

Gary recovered quickly. "So you finally realized your Pokémon can evolve, huh?" he sneered. "But that won't be enough to beat me. Arcanine, flamethrower!"

Howling, the Pokémon unleashed another fearsome fire blast.

"Counter with water gun!" encouraged Ash.

Crocnaw took up a defensive crouch, shooting a jet of water back at Arcanine. The attacks collided, this time Crocnaw holding its own. Very suddenly the simultaneous attacks exploded, rocking the field and sending both Pokémon flying backward.

"Crocnaw!" Ash gasped as his Pokémon hit the ground rolling. He needn't have worried, however, as it bounded easily to its feet a moment later. Arcanine took longer to stumble to its paws, tiring.

"We can do this, Crocnaw!" Ash encouraged. "Let's try bubble beam!"

Crocnaw fired off bubbles, knocking Arcanine off its paws; with a yowl, Arcanine was sent crashing into the base of a tower. It wobbled precariously above the Pokémon; Arcanine glanced upward nervously, splayed on its back. Ash saw this too, and grinned triumphantly.

"One more bubble beam! Take out the tower!"

Crocnaw raised its head, aiming higher this time; the bubbles cracked through the structure's foundation, and the whole thing collapsed inward on top of the poor Pokémon.

Arcanine gave a howl as the wood splintered over it, soon ensconced in a pile of rubble. It thrashed weakly to get free, scrabbling with its paws and howling madly.

"Arcanine!" Gary watched helplessly as his Pokémon struggled, hearing the pain in its voice. This match was over; his Pokémon could do nothing in this state.

"Let's finish this," Ash confided. "Bite!"

Crocnaw charged, teeth gleaming; Arcanine flopped to the ground, unable to free itself in time to dodge this final attack. Ash grinned widely, fists clenched, mind screaming:_ take that, Gary!!_

_Arcanine can't take any more,_ Gary thought desperately. _I can't let it suffer any more!_

Without even registering it he was moving, limping forward, eyes on his Pokémon.

"Stop the match!" he yelled, distantly hearing his voice cut through the air. His heart pounded in his ears; all he could think was, _Arcanine!_

The referee raised his flags, a bright flash in the corner of Gary's eye. Crocnaw stopped short, small meters away from Arcanine's injured form. Gary knelt beside his Pokémon's head, easing it with a touch.

Arcanine growled weakly, confusion in its eyes; Gary knew it was wondering why it couldn't continue fighting, as it always had at his side. Gary stroked its head gently. "You've had enough, my friend," he murmured. "You're hurt, aren't you."

Arcanine tapered off into a slight whimper, struggling to pull free from the wreckage. Gary saw various splinters sticking out of its fur; he could only wonder how much damage his Pokémon had sustained.

"You did very well, so take a rest," he continued, holding out a ball. He tucked Arcanine away safely before rising and turning defiantly to the judge.

"I hereby withdraw Arcanine from the match," he announced. The referee nodded, startled, and raised his right flag.

"Arcanine is withdrawn; Crocnaw wins!"

Gary could have sworn, as he turned to go back to his square, that Victor gave him a small nod from the sidelines. Gary didn't turn back to check; he knew his choice had surprised everyone, but it had to be done. What was the point of letting the fight continue, when Arcanine had already reached its limit? Gary now looked over the dilapidated battlefield, Ash and Crocnaw at the other end. _Very well,_ he thought, _we're down to three-on-three. Your Pokémon might have evolved, Ash, but it's still worn from the battle. This next set is mine._

Gary picked his next Poké ball. "I choose you…Electabuzz!"

The yellow-and-black Pokémon flashed to life beside Gary, flexing its muscles.

"An…?" Ash, on the other side of the arena, was taken aback. He'd never seen Gary use one before!

Ash straightened, hiding his shock. "Well, you might have the advantage, but Crocnaw can still take you!"

Gary smirked. "If you think so."

"It's now Crocnaw versus Electabuzz! There's sure to be more rapid-fire fighting in our next arena!" The announcer reached for his remote, and the Multi-Level Arena sank into the ground, soon to be replaced by…

_Geysers again,_ noted Ash grimly. This time both Pokémon would have to watch out for the burning jets of steam.

_So this is it,_ thought Gary. _After this it's Pikachu and Charizard; I've got the perfect counter for both. Now I've just got to win this one._

"Electabuzz! Use quick attack to get close, then use thunderpunch!" ordered Gary. Electabuzz nodded, rushing off across the arena. Crocnaw froze uncertainly in its tracks as Electabuzz flickered in and out of sight.

"Crocnaw, don't just stand there! Water gun and knock it back!" Crocnaw growled agreement, shooting a jet of water as Electabuzz appeared next. The Pokémon was too fast, however, leaping above Crocnaw in the next instant. Electricity crackled from its fist as it flew at its opponent.

"Crocnaw!" gasped the Pokémon as it was suddenly flung aside, body paralyzed by a surge of electricity.

Electabuzz landed, darting sideways to avoid a jet of steam.

"Good work!" Gary congratulated.

Crocnaw staggered to its feet, rubbing its singed cheek.

Ash smiled, seeing his Pokémon was all right. "Okay, Crocnaw, bite!"

Crocnaw charged, growling; Gary ordered, "Light screen now!"

Electabuzz raised its hands, a shimmering shield forming in front of it. Crocnaw was coming in too fast; though it tried to slow itself, it careened nevertheless into Electabuzz's waiting attack. Crocnaw jerked, sparks flying as it collapsed at Electabuzz's feet.

"Crocnaw is unable to battle!" The flag went up. "Electabuzz wins!"

Gary nodded, pleased. Electabuzz trod back to his side.

_That was quick, _Ash noted grimly as he retrieved Crocnaw. _Damn, he hasn't lowered his guard any. Looks like I'll have to take out…_ "Charizard, I choose you!"

Charizard roared, glad to be back in the game. Electabuzz squared its shoulders.

"Charizard and Electabuzz are about to fight it out! Let's see the terrain…" The announcer pressed a button on his remote; the field shifted, the dreaded Quicksand Arena arising anew. Ash relaxed slightly.

_At least Charizard can fly over it. I won't get stuck this time, _he promised, tugging on the brim of his hat.

"Okay, Charizard, start this off with flamethrower!"

"Electabuzz, dodge and use thundershock!"

Ash raised his eyebrows as Gary let Electabuzz jump onto uncertain ground; he certainly had been more cautious last time. Maybe his luck was finally changing.

Electabuzz clenched its fists, sending a wave of lightning back at Charizard. At Ash's word, his Pokémon fled to the skies.

"Electabuzz! Thunder!"

The Pokémon lit up the sky with the strength of its assault; even high above, Charizard was not spared. The dragon plummeted, stunned.

"Charizard!" Ash screamed; his Pokémon spread its wings and caught hold of the air, snarling. Ash relaxed, realizing his Pokémon wasn't giving up so easily. "Okay, now seismic toss!"

Charizard grasped Electabuzz around the middle, streaking into the sky with the other Pokémon. It circled, accelerating steadily until it was a blur around the stadium. Ash watched, fists clenched in hope, as Charizard dove for the final blow.

Electabuzz smashed into the ground with a cry, finally lying still. Charizard landed, roaring victoriously.

"Electabuzz is unable to battle! Charizard wins!"

Ash released his vice grips, grinning slowly. "Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!"_ Nothing can beat Charizard,_ he gloated happily.

Ash had to sober as Gary returned Electabuzz, reminding him, "It's not over yet." The scoreboard flashed, indicating that both trainers had two Pokémon left. Ash had a good idea of whom Gary would choose next.

"That was unbelievable!" enthused the announcer. "After a lightning defeat at Electabuzz's hands, Ash Ketchum rebounds to victory with Charizard! It's down to the final four Pokémon here in the Canine Cup challenge."

Gary raised his next choice, eyeing the Poké ball. "This one's up to you," he said, brushing the ball with his lips before flinging it into the air. "Blastoise!"

Ash nodded to himself. So it was Blastoise versus Charizard, huh? Exactly what he'd hoped for.

"Go get 'em, Charizard!" he yelled, Charizard agreeing with a roar.

"Charizard versus Blastoise? Let's see what arena they're in," said the announcer.

A small part of Ash's mind realized that, with perhaps only two matches to go, they had not yet seen the sixth and final arena. There was already Multi-Level – Charizard would dominate with flying type, Mirror – again, flying type, Geyser – fire type's advantage, Pit and Quicksand – also where Charizard's wings would come in handy. So what else was there?

The new gym rose up from the ground, and Ash realized with a jolt that this was it: the final battlefield.

He sucked in a breath, glancing across the field at Gary and Blastoise. A confident smirk adorned Gary's face.

_Well, this is certainly interesting…_

To be continued...

---

What is the final arena? Any guesses? Remember, it's certainly not normal... Find out next time! *evil cackle*

Have Ash's Charizard and Pikachu got what it takes to beat Blastoise and Umbreon? Please review!


	24. To The Last!

**Welcome to the Ikimono League**

By Neko (Silver Tru-Neko)

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Seriously.

---

**Chapter 24 – To the Last!!**

The gym lay before them, a stretch of hard dirt floor painted with white gym lines. It looked perfectly normal – _yet, like everything else in Ikimono, it couldn't be,_ Gary thought automatically. _Although_ – he reasoned – _although it would throw them all a loop to bring out something that was normal in the end of this battle._

"The Balance Arena," breathed the announcer, "the sixth and final arena. Let's see how they take it!"

Ash nodded to Charizard; the Pokémon stepped onto the field. As its left foot hit the ground Charizard roared in surprise: the field sank under its weight, the opposite end lifting slightly.

_The Balance Arena,_ Ash thought with a jolt. _Literally!_

The terrain shifted again as Blastoise stepped aboard. Both Pokémon moved uneasily toward centre field, the arena slowly balancing out as they did.

_I know Charizard's slightly heavier than Blastoise,_ Gary theorized. _But if Ash decides to send it flying, Blastoise will have to balance out the field on its own. It'll only be able to stay at midfield without tipping the whole arena!_

Gary cursed under his breath; it looked like Ash and Charizard had the upper hand here. Well, he wasn't about to give up that easily!

_I've got to keep Charizard grounded as long as possible, _he reflected. _Then Blastoise can attack freely. So…_

"Charizard, flamethrower!" ordered Ash.

Gary saw his opening. "Blastoise, shell attack!"

Blastoise retreated into its shell, spinning rapidly toward Charizard. The Pokémon collided, Charizard flying backward. Blastoise righted itself, snorting; the field sloped dangerously, both Pokémon standing on Ash's side of the ring.

"Now, hydro pump!"

Water exploded from Blastoise's twin cannons, striking Charizard as it tried to rise. Roaring furiously, Charizard stumbled and slashed at the onslaught.

"Quick, Charizard, fly!"

At this Charizard escaped into the sky, circling over the arena. Blastoise staggered, the ground bucking beneath it; Gary swiftly guided it to centre field.

_So it can only stay there, huh, _Ash observed, _or else the arena goes haywire. Looks like now's our chance!_

"Charizard, seismic toss!" commanded Ash. Charizard swooped in, arms outstretched. Blastoise quickly countered with a jet of water to its face; Charizard fell back, snarling.

"Good work!" called Gary. "Now water gun again!"

Ash wasn't about to let that happen. "Charizard, keep flying! Don't stop!"

Charizard looped around the stadium, Blastoise following it with its cannons. Each shot narrowly missed the flying dragon, however.

Ash grinned, knowing he had Gary stymied. _As long as Charizard keeps out of range…_ "Charizard! Flamethrower!"

Charizard turned, aiming a powerful jet of fire at Blastoise; rapidly the other Pokémon blasted it aside with water gun. It looked like a stalemate!

_I can't hit it unless Charizard moves in,_ Ash reasoned, _and neither can Gary. I've got to do something quickly!_

"Charizard, land and try fire spin!" Ash suggested.

The fire dragon swooped down suddenly before Blastoise could reload, its weight causing the arena to sway up and down. Blastoise stumbled, trying to steady itself.

"Now!"

Fire spiralled from Charizard's mouth, quickly engulfing Blastoise in a hungry blaze.

"Blastoise, retreat!" Gary yelled; Blastoise slipped into its shell defensively. The carapace clattered to the floor, another uncontrollable shift in balance. This time Charizard faltered, catching the ground with all fours.

"Blastoise, you all right?" called Gary; a blue head poked out from the shell. Nodding, reassured, Gary now commanded, "Hydro pump!"

Blastoise aimed at Charizard, unleashing a torrent of water. It struck low, the water sloshing over the ground and dripping over Charizard's lower edge of the arena. The fire Pokémon thrashed, roaring and slipping in mud.

Ash panicked, knowing if Charizard remained down Blastoise would only score another hit. "Charizard! Counter with flamethrower!"

Charizard twisted to face Blastoise, fire in its gaze as it exhaled a plume of flames. Blastoise again retracted into its shell, scorch marks now blackening its hard contours.

_I've got to finish this,_ Gary thought. _One more attack should do it._

"Blastoise!" he called, the Pokémon reappearing battle-ready. "One more hydro pump! Get ready!"

"Charizard, seismic toss now!" Ash screamed.

Charizard rushed at Blastoise as it geared up for its attack; taking Blastoise by surprise, it hoisted the turtle Pokémon into the air. As it had before, Charizard swung around and around, enough to dizzy any opponent.

Ash grinned, watching the show. It was over; no Pokémon could withstand a seismic toss at this point. He looked pointedly at Gary and was taken aback to see the other trainer smiling, head tilted up to see the Pokémon fly by.

"Now, Blastoise!" Gary shouted.

_What?_ Ash's head whipped around to stare in shock as water suddenly exploded from Blastoise's cannons. In mid-flight Charizard bellowed, soaked; releasing its captive, it tumbled downward.

Free falling, Blastoise hit the ground first. It had tactfully withdrawn so its shell spun unencumbered on the floor before sliding to a stop in the mud. Seconds later Charizard slammed to the ground, choking out a snarl.

"Charizard!" Heart in throat, Ash waited for his Pokémon to rise. Slowly, exhausted and waterlogged, Charizard pushed itself up on trembling arms. On all fours, it turned to face its opponent.

Blastoise emerged, shaken and scratched; the Pokémon stared each other down a long moment, neither moving.

Ash started to grin; hardy Charizard had come through, after all! He spared a glance across the court to see Gary, silently observing.

"Excellent work, Charizard!" cheered Ash. "Now-"

He stopped short as suddenly Charizard gave a low growl. He whirled, staring wide-eyed as Charizard's eyes rolled back, the Pokémon slowly slumping to the ground. At the same instant Blastoise toppled over, lying prone and unmoving.

Ash gasped. "No, Charizard!"

Both of the referee's flags shot up. "Blastoise and Charizard are unable to battle!"

For one shocked, silent moment the crowd absorbed this simultaneous knockout; Ash's mind was blank. Then the stands exploded with noise.

"Wow, what an impressive finish!" the announcer exclaimed. "Blastoise and Charizard take each other out with their strongest moves! Looks like it's all down to the final match now; both trainers only have one Pokémon left!"

Ash returned Charizard, still disbelieving. Pikachu nudged him gently, and he turned, seemingly revived. "Well, it's all down to you, Pikachu!"

"Pika!" agreed Pikachu, stepping up to the plate.

Gary retrieved Blastoise, intrigued by this turn of events. _I couldn't have asked for a better finish, _he thought, smiling down at Blastoise's ball. "Good work."

The suspense hung thick in the air as he reached for his final choice.

"All right, Umbreon, your turn!"

Umbreon appeared faithfully at his side in a flash of light; it sank into a battle crouch, eyes on Pikachu.

"It's Pikachu versus Umbreon in today's last match," revealed the announcer. "And for our last arena…" The Balance Arena faded, a black pit hanging between the trainers as they waited for the last field to appear.

Ash's heart thumped in his chest; he felt the very air vibrating in anticipation for this final round. What would it be? Quicksand – treacherous to both Pokémon? The Pit Arena, a dangerous battlefield? The mysterious Mirror Arena, or perhaps the nearly destroyed Multi-Level Arena? Alternatively, would Geyser Arena make a final appearance?

Ash tensed as the field rose into view. A wave of sound grew, crashing against his eardrums. This was it!

"And it's the Mirror Arena!" crowed the announcer. "Have these trainers figured it out yet? Let's find out in the last match-up of the Canine Cup challenge!"

Ash gazed over the maze of mirrors leading to the other side of the field, swallowing hard. Last time Noctowl had taken its fatal fall here. But Pikachu wouldn't make that mistake!

Ash nodded to his Pokémon; returning the determined look, Pikachu sprinted into the arena. Umbreon padded into the ring from the other side.

_Okay. _Ash took a breath, examining the arena closely. Now he could see that there were four upright mirrors shaped into corners framing the centre of the field; there was also a mirror standing alone in the very centre. Between all these, he caught fragments of his opponent and his Pokémon. He couldn't forget the wall of mirrors bordering the court, or the reflective floor, either.

_Gotta use them to my advantage somehow, _Ash reflected. "Okay, Pikachu! Quick attack!"

"Umbreon! Once it gets to the centre, use quick attack to circle it!"

Pikachu ran forward, slightly surprised to see Umbreon charging straight back at it. Pikachu now passed into the group of centre mirrors, and Umbreon darted aside, looping around the middle mirror at high speed. Pikachu slid to a stop, confused, watching as it caught flickers of Umbreon in the mirrors boxing it in.

Ash had to admit Gary had a good strategy there: Pikachu wouldn't be able to tell where Umbreon was, distracted by all the reflections.

"Pikachu! Thunder!"

Pikachu charged up; Ash knew this attack would hit everything in a certain range around his Pokémon. No matter where Umbreon went, it couldn't hide from Pikachu's thunder!

"Umbreon, feint attack!" ordered Gary. Ash caught sight of a black blur as Umbreon leaped high above Pikachu.

"Above you!" he cried, anxious. Pikachu glanced up to see Umbreon descend on it, paws outstretched.

"Pikaaa!" A single blow sent Pikachu flying.

"Pikachu!" Ash gasped, but his Pokémon was already on its feet, growling. Pikachu wasn't about to lose after all that!

Smiling, Ash said, "Okay, now thundershock!"

"Dodge it, Umbreon!"

Umbreon darted sideways as Pikachu aimed a bolt of lightning at it; however, it found itself blockaded by mirrors.

"Brii!" Umbreon jerked, lightning coursing through it. Turning, it snarled at Pikachu.

"Don't give up! Quick attack again!"

Umbreon cantered toward Pikachu, smashing it aside with its shoulder. The powerful blow sent Pikachu careening into a mirror; in an explosion of shards, it fell through.

"Pikachu!"

"Pikaa!" Pikachu hopped to its feet, sparks flying from its cheeks. It cleared the glass in one bound, ignorant to the cuts along its striped back. Pikachu faced off against Umbreon once more.

"Pikachu, thundershock!"

"Dodge behind the mirrors!" countered Gary. Umbreon darted aside, Pikachu's attack bouncing harmlessly off the smooth glass. Glowering, Pikachu looked once more for its target.

"Quick attack now, Umbreon!" called Gary.

Invisible, Umbreon streaked around the field. Pikachu and Ash strained to see it, but speed coupled with visual barriers gave Umbreon the advantage here.

Suddenly red eyes glowed right before Pikachu; it jumped back in terror, but it was too late. Umbreon barrelled into it, Pikachu tumbling away and sliding across the glass floor.

"Now, hidden power!"

Umbreon's eyes began to glow menacingly. Ash, remembering what Rachel's Umbreon had done to Charizard, begged, "Pikachu, thundershock quick!"

Pikachu lashed out with a fierce bolt of energy, stopping Umbreon mid-strike. The dark Pokémon's feet slid from under it at the same time Pikachu doubled over in pain.

_Oh, no!_ Ash panicked, _I didn't stop it in time!_

Pikachu gritted its teeth, shaking off the pain. It rose to face Umbreon, glaring.

"Try quick attack again!" suggested Gary.

Umbreon charged; Pikachu braced itself.

_As long as those mirrors are there, _Ash grumbled, _we can't see Umbreon! Wait…!_

"Pikachu! Thunder on the mirrors!" Ash called. Pikachu squeezed its eyes shut, turning up full power for a blast of electricity that illuminated the entire arena.

In a mighty explosion, the five centre mirrors shattered, fragments digging into the glass below. The force, too, flung Umbreon back to its side of the court.

Pikachu raised its head, panting from the assault. It turned, searching out its opponent.

Umbreon rose shakily against the outside wall, flanks heaving. It shook its head, glaring back at Pikachu.

"Umbreon, are you okay?" Gary asked softly. The Pokémon nodded fiercely; Gary then commanded, "Feint attack! Careful of your landing!"

Umbreon flickered, in a flash flying above Pikachu. Ash ordered hastily, "Dodge!" Pikachu jumped aside, Umbreon landing neatly outside the ravaged part of the terrain.

"Pikachu! Quick attack!"

"Leer, Umbreon!"

Umbreon squared its shoulders, contorting its face in a snarl; Pikachu stopped mid-stride in front of it.

Ash gasped; why did leer stop Pikachu? It had never backed down before!

Then he realized, with a jolt, that Pikachu was glaring right back at Umbreon. Puffing out its chest, Pikachu straightened and gave Umbreon a hard stare.

"Well, this is an interesting turn of events," grinned the announcer. "It's a staring contest between Pikachu and Umbreon!"

"Circle it," Gary stated calmly.

Now Umbreon circled, never taking its eyes from Pikachu's face. The smaller Pokémon did the same, a glare just as fearsome in place.

Umbreon stopped suddenly, taking a step forward. Pikachu held its ground, snarling. Sparks flickered from its cheeks. Umbreon took another step; Pikachu stepped back.

Something crunched beneath its feet and Pikachu broke the stare, glancing downward to see it had trod into the wreckage of glass.

"Now!" Gary yelled, "Body slam!"

Umbreon bolted forward as Pikachu turned back, wide-eyed; Umbreon smashed into it with its shoulder, sending Pikachu hurtling back into the double-edged terrain. Pikachu cried out, glass digging into its fur.

"Pikachu, no!" Ash had to stop himself from running forward, only staring in horror. Gary had planned this all along, to get Pikachu's own attack to backfire. Flames of anger licked at his insides as Pikachu struggled to its feet, paws bloodied.

"How dare you do this!?" Ash yelled across the field. "Pikachu could've been seriously hurt!"

Gary said quietly, "You should be more careful next time, then." He turned away. "I'll let your Pikachu get out before continuing."

"This isn't over!" Ash snarled. "Pikachu, thunder again!"

Pikachu growled, stepping free of the danger zone. It then powered up, eyes ablaze.

"Umbreon! Jump to dodge it!" snapped Gary.

Umbreon leaped lightly into the air as bolts flew below.

"Hidden power on the glass!"

Umbreon's eyes began to glow; the glass shards shimmered, lifting up into the air. As Umbreon crouched, the pieces danced above, refracting sunlight so it dappled Umbreon's coat.

"Pika?" Pikachu glanced up at the glass nervously, and Ash abruptly understood what was going on. He took a step forward.

"No! I won't let you!"

Gary ignored him, not even meeting the other trainer's gaze. "Do it, Umbreon."

Pikachu closed its eyes in preparation for the attack, expecting glass to slice into its skin. A long moment passed; confused, Pikachu blinked upward.

Ash gaped, silenced by his shock.

Fine particles of dust drifted down to earth, the only remainder of the glass shards. Pikachu glanced from the small mound forming in front of it to the Pokémon that had saved its life. Umbreon stood before Pikachu, emotionless, eyes fading to their usual red.

"You…you…" Ash was lost for words. Umbreon had used hidden power to crush the glass!

Gary crossed his arms, smirking faintly. "You didn't think I'd really do it, did you?"

Ash blinked, slowly lowering his head. "Thank you," he whispered voicelessly.

"I just didn't want to see you sacrifice Pikachu for this battle. Nothing's worth our friendship with our Pokémon, you know." Gary's words echoed in Ash's head; he couldn't deny the truth in them._ Spoken like a true master,_ he realized grudgingly, accepting that maybe Gary had learned something from his time in Ikimono.

"Now," Gary continued nonetheless, "let's finish this match. Fair and square, like real rivals."

Ash glanced up, shocked, and met Gary's stare. _He thinks I'm…? _Warmth rushed to Ash's face. _We're equals, _he realized.

Ash turned his hat backwards, grinning, "You're on!"

"Pika pika!" agreed Pikachu, taking a few steps back from Umbreon. It regarded the other Pokémon cautiously, ready for anything.

"Umbreon! Feint attack!"

"It's coming from above!" Ash warned. "Thundershock!"

As Umbreon flew toward Pikachu it was surprised by the electric attack; flinching back, it howled.

"Nice try," approved Gary. "Let's see how you take this… Quick attack!"

Umbreon darted forward, weaving from side to side. Pikachu braced itself, eyes following Umbreon's approach.

"Quick attack right back at it!" encouraged Ash; Pikachu shot forward, and the two Pokémon danced closer.

"Body slam!" urged Gary. Umbreon smashed into Pikachu, the smaller Pokémon tumbling away.

"Thundershock now!" demanded Ash.

Pikachu's cheeks surged with electricity as it fell away, and Gary countered, "Feint attack quick!"

A bolt of energy hit the ground where Umbreon had been moments before. In midair, Pikachu twisted to apperceive the dark Pokémon suddenly form behind it.

"Pikaa!"

Pikachu, smashed away, knocked into a mirror and slid to its base. Umbreon landed, staggering slightly, its sides heaving. Sweat stood out on its pelt.

"Piii." Pikachu struggled to its feet, panting. Ash knew neither Pokémon could take much more.

"Finish it with quick attack!"

"Umbreon, skull bash!" ordered Gary.

Pikachu ran at Umbreon in a last, desperate attempt; the second Pokémon lowered its head, growling. They collided head-on, each Pokémon holding its ground.

Pikachu struggled to push Umbreon back; paws splayed, Umbreon held it off with its head.

"You can do it, Pikachu!" cheered Ash.

Gary countered, "Don't give in, Umbreon!"

The Pokémon fought, neither budging, exhausted beyond another attack. The world seemed to come to a standstill around them, the crowd a seamless roar in the background. Sparks flew from Pikachu's cheeks, but it couldn't gather the strength for a thunderbolt. Umbreon growled, pushing for an angle to attack. The Pokémon were locked together, neither holding the upper hand.

"Umbreon, flip it over!" called Gary.

Pikachu had grabbed hold of Umbreon's ears; the Pokémon wrenched its head down further, unbalancing Pikachu. Then it whipped its body upward, sending Pikachu flipping over its head.

"Pika!" gasped Pikachu, hitting the ground, winded. Reeling from its own attack, Umbreon collapsed on top of it.

The crowd was in an uproar; neither Pokémon seemed to have the energy to rise.

"Umbreon!" Gary urged. "I know you can do it! Get up!"

"Pikachu, please!" Ash appealed. "Stand up!"

Umbreon shakily got to its paws, squaring its body to stay up. Pikachu rose unsteadily, staring at Umbreon but unable to move.

_One last move, _Gary predicted. _Whoever makes one last move will win. _However, only the Pokémon knew how much strength they had left; it was down to them now.

Pikachu batted at Umbreon's shoulder; the other Pokémon retaliated with a bite. Both were slowed with pain and exhaustion. Pikachu leaned in for a bite of its own, Umbreon lowering its head defensively. Pikachu collided painfully with Umbreon's forehead.

That was when, to a collective gasp from the stands, Pikachu fell.

To be continued...

---

Is it the end? Only next chapter will tell! Stay tuned for the dramatic conclusion!


	25. More than Victory

**Welcome to the Ikimono League**

By Neko (Silver Tru-Neko)

Disclaimer: Me no own Pokemon.

Author's Note: Finally, here it is, the conclusion you've all been waiting for. Read on to the end for more comments :)

---

**Chapter 25 – More than Victory**

"Pikachu!" Ash's voice broke the air, but it did not reach his unconscious Pokémon's ears. Pikachu lay supine, unmoving, by Umbreon's paws.

A flag flashed into the air. "Pikachu is unable to battle! Umbreon wins!"

At this Umbreon gave a small victorious cry and slumped beside Pikachu, utterly exhausted.

"And that's the match, folks!" the announcer practically screamed in excitement. "Gary Oak takes the battle in the final seconds of the last match! But what a close fight it's been all the way!"

Ash ran across the field, slip-sliding to Pikachu's side. He cradled his greatest treasure against his chest, relief flooding through him when Pikachu half-opened its eyes.

"Pika pi…" it sighed sorrowfully.

Ash hugged Pikachu tighter to his chest. "That's all right, Pikachu. We might've lost the match, but I'll always have you."

"Pika," Pikachu agreed gratefully. Slowly it reached up a paw, drowsily patting Ash's arm. Ash had to smile.

"Thanks, buddy, you fought well too."

Ash glanced around the stadium awash with colors, seeing the crowd on its feet. The air was ringing with cheers; his eyes locked on Misty and Brock in their front-row seats, waving encouragingly.

Ash waved back.

"Ugh." Ash looked up in surprise to see Gary fall beside him, wincing in pain.

"Hey, are you all right?" The concern in his voice was real.

Gary forced a smile, swiping at sweat on his brow. "Yeah, fine… been standing on my ankle too long." He gingerly pulled Umbreon onto his lap, stroking the fatigued Pokémon. "You put up a great fight, Umbreon, thanks."

"Brii," Umbreon replied, burrowing into his shoulder. Gary smiled down at it before turning back to Ash.

"You fought very well today, Ash."

Ash grinned, flushing at the compliment from his rival. "Thanks, but you were better."

Gary winced, rubbing his leg. "Not by much. You've really improved, Ash. It was a great challenge to fight you."

He offered his hand; Ash shook it, grinning. He felt as if he had accomplished a great deal, even if he'd lost the tournament.

"Thanks, Gary. And I look forward to a rematch."

Gary smirked but didn't answer.

At that moment the announcer approached, Ikimono's gym leaders in tow. Ash stood hastily, Pikachu crawling onto his shoulder. After a second's thought, Ash held out his hand to Gary, helping his rival to his feet.

"Thanks," mumbled Gary, before turning to the announcer. Umbreon sat rigid at his feet.

"Congratulations!" The announcer shook Gary's hand, grinning broadly. "Canine Cup Champion! That was some impressive fighting out there!"

Gary inclined his head. "It's my Pokémon who deserve the credit." He glanced at Umbreon and smiled. "I couldn't have done it without all of you."

"Briii," purred Umbreon.

The announcer moved aside to congratulate Ash as well; now Gary was faced with the gym leaders.

Rachel and Alex met him first with handshakes and high-fives; Rachel gave Umbreon an affectionate pat, grinning, "That was absolutely amazing!"

Laura flashed a smile. "Great job!"

Even Victor, for once, found nothing to negate. Smiling, he shook hands with Gary. "That was a very impressive performance."

Gary nodded, returning the look.

Lastly came Charlie, bearing the Canine Cup. He passed it off to Gary, the trainer pausing a moment to admire the trophy before bending to show it to Umbreon.

"Reon!" purred the Pokémon happily.

The trophy had a marble base, above it rising a prism of gold with silver plates framing it. Atop the trophy was a raised paw print; Gary grinned, recognizing the shapes of Ikimono's five islands: Uma, Karasu, Kame, Kitsune, and finally Inu. The award glittered in the noon sunlight.

Gary noted suddenly that the four isles forming the toes had indentations in them, in the shapes of their respective badges. Curious, he retrieved his four badges, holding them beside the trophy. They were a perfect fit.

"Put them in," Charlie confided quietly. Gary glanced sideways at him, but the gym leader only smiled. Gary turned back to his trophy, deciding it was worth a try.

He picked the Medal Badge first, seeing its three interconnected circles shine in his palm before sliding it into place on Uma Island. Laura beamed at him.

Next, he set the black-and-white checkerboard Mind Badge into Karasu Island, Victor nodding approvingly.

The Nature Badge, a leaf designed in camouflaged greens and grays, fit perfectly into Kame Island. He met Charlie's grin before collecting the final badge.

Completing the set, Kitsune's Elemental Badge was formed of multicoloured rays around a black-and-white centre. The rays changed color in the sun, set into the gold paw print; Rachel and Alex descended on him with even more congratulations.

Gary stood, raising the trophy to the screaming crowd; he grinned, energized by the fight's rush of adrenaline.

_So this is it, _he thought, a part of him still in shock._ I won. I won Ikimono!_

*

Later that day, Gary checked in at the Pokémon Centre to retrieve his recovered Pokémon. As Nurse Joy disappeared into the back room, Gary heard the bell jingle above the front door. He turned, smiling.

"Hey, Ash. You're here for your Pokémon, too?"

Ash, flanked by Misty and Brock, nodded, "Yeah. Looks like we're heading back home now."

Gary leaned against the counter. "I will be soon, too, after the celebrations. Kind of wish we could stay longer, though. I'm sure there's a lot more I could learn here in Ikimono."

Ash nodded distantly, agreeing, "Yeah." He stuck his hands in his pockets. "Look, Gary…since you won and all, and, well, I've been thinking…you're the better master," he said in a sudden rush.

Gary considered him a long moment before glancing away. "Until next time."

Ash's brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

Smirking at him, Gary continued, "I'll have my work cut out for me staying ahead of you, Ash."

Ash's face slowly broke into a grin. "Oh, yeah! And I'll work extra hard now, so you'd better watch out!"

Gary laughed just as Nurse Joy came back bearing a tray loaded with Poké balls. He turned, collecting them.

"Catch you later, Ash." Gary limped toward the door, one hand raised in a slight wave.

Ash blinked after him, almost forgetting his business with Nurse Joy.

"Hey, Gary!"

Gary glanced over his shoulder, hand on the door.

Ash offered a grin. "See you in Pallet."

Gary's brow furrowed before easing into a smile. He nodded, walking out into the sunlight.

*

"Home sweet home," sighed Ash, gazing over the knoll to his hometown of Pallet. It had been only two days since his journey in Ikimono ended; he, Misty, and Brock had trekked all the way here to rest and meet with Professor Oak before setting off on their next adventure.

"Wait up, Ash!" panted Misty, scurrying up the hill after him. Brock was only a step in front of her.

Ash grinned at his friends, turning back to survey the scene. He couldn't wait to show his badges to Professor Oak!

The three friends took the winding path to the lab together, Pikachu nestled on Ash's hat. Ash's old friend Tracey met them at the door, eyes widening at the sight of them.

"Ash! You're back from Ikimono already? You've gotta tell me about it!"

With that, they were ushered into the living room, Tracey shooting questions at them the entire time. Ash sank into a chair, holding up his hands.

"One at a time," he grinned. "Hey, is the Professor here? I promised to show him my badges."

"He's out with the Pokémon right now," Tracey explained, glancing at his watch. "But he should be in at any minute. Anyway, you have _badges_?"

Ash couldn't resist recounting his adventures once more, laying out his badges for Tracey to admire. Just as he was getting to the part about Inu and the Canine Cup, they heard a door close and voices nearing in the hall. Ash, Misty, Brock, and Tracey glanced up.

"I told you, I'm _fine_, Grandpa," a familiar voice sighed before Gary appeared in the doorway, blinking in surprise at their guests. "Oh, hello, Ash."

"Gary!" Ash greeted as his rival hobbled into the room, followed by Professor Oak. "Professor!"

"Hello, Ash," said Professor Oak mildly. "My, this is a surprise."

Tracey hurried off the couch. "I'll make some tea!"

"That would be very nice," Professor Oak said, taking a seat.

Gary flopped down beside Ash on the sofa, bracing his feet on the edge of the coffee table. He was barefoot, though his left ankle was swathed in bandages.

"Ankle's not any better, huh?" observed Ash sympathetically.

"Not yet," he groaned. Gary crossed his arms. "I decided to stay here a week or two, to give my Pokémon a rest and to heal. But somebody's making things difficult."

Professor Oak just shook his head, while Gary muttered, "He tried to give me freaking crutches!"

Ash stifled a snort.

At that moment Umbreon bounded into the room, jumping onto the couch beside its trainer.

"Brii!" it exclaimed brightly, accepting a scratch behind the ears.

Gary grinned, "Hey."

Umbreon now turned to Ash, seeing Pikachu perched on his lap. "Reon!" Umbreon's eyes shone with welcome.

Pikachu tentatively answered, "Pika Pikachu."

Umbreon purred.

Misty watched this exchange in surprise. "What a difference a battle makes," she muttered, shaking her head. "I can't believe they're not at one another's throats!"

"Same with their trainers," commented Brock so the others wouldn't hear. Misty had to agree on that, as well.

Tracey returned at that moment with their tea, passing out cups. Ash accepted his with a murmur of thanks.

Abruptly an explosion rocked the room; Ash set down his dangerously swishing tea.

"What was that?" he gasped.

Professor Oak exchanged a glance with Tracey. "I don't know."

The group ran outside, Ash in the lead. He slammed the screen door open, stopping in his tracks in horror.

Three figures stood on the back lawn in front of a cat-shaped hot air balloon. An evil cackle reached Ash's ears.

"So glad you noticed us," smirked the female.

"It's so much better this way," confirmed the male.

A Meowth jumped between them. "You get to see us make away with all your Pokémon!" it grinned.

"Team Rocket!" Ash yelled. "What are you doing here?"

"Stealing all these rare and valuable Pokémon, that's what we're doing," spat the female. She struck a pose.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!" the male jumped in.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!" sang the catlike Pokémon.

"Now, if you'll excuse us," said Jessie, climbing into the balloon's basket, "we have some Pokémon to take to the boss."

"Bye-bye!" James waved, hopping in beside her.

They shot off from the ground, a net trailing below them. Ash gasped, seeing Pokémon struggling in captivity.

"Arcanine! Nidoqueen!" cried Gary. The two Pokémon thrashed against the netting, unable to break free.

"Kingler!" Ash recognized his Pokémon among the others; it clicked its pincers desperately.

"We've got to help them somehow!" Ash appealed to the others.

Gary looked down at Umbreon. "Umbreon's the only one I've got with me."

Umbreon growled.

Gary glanced at Ash. "Take down the balloon, and we'll take care of Team Rocket!"

Ash nodded, reaching for a Poké ball. "Noctowl, burst their balloon!"

The owl Pokémon swooped into the sky, cawing; it smashed into the balloon with its sharp beak.

Ash and the others stared, horrified, as Noctowl suddenly plummeted. Ash regained his senses in time to run ahead, catching the fallen Pokémon before it could collide with the earth.

"No way…" he whispered, Noctowl hooting feebly in his arms.

James pointed to the balloon above him. "That's not going to work!"

Ash glanced up. "I don't know what you've done, but we're gonna stop you!"

Jessie stuck out her tongue. "Nuh-uh, twerp! We protected our balloon with sheets of metal! You won't break it this time!"

"This time the boss's gonna get his Pokémon!" cheered Meowth.

_So that's it, huh?_ Ash mused. "Not so fast! Charizard, I choose you!"

Charizard roared, flaring to life. Ash commanded, "Charizard, burn through their balloon!"

Charizard powered up into the sky, circling the cowering Team Rocket. It expelled a breath of flame, engulfing their balloon. From down below Ash could see sections of metal peeling away; he cheered.

"Finish it, Charizard! Pop the balloon!"

Charizard lazily stuck out a glinting fingernail; Team Rocket screamed.

Poke!

The balloon suddenly spiralled downward, occupants screeching; the Pokémon in the net had been lucky enough to be close to the ground, the fall only jarring them slightly. Team Rocket took the worst of the fall, their basket toppling on the ground. Jessie crawled out first.

She growled, "Now you've done it! Arbok, attack!"

She sent out her snake Pokémon at the same time James ordered, "Weezing, you too!"

Gary stepped forward. "Umbreon!"

Ash clenched his fists. "Pikachu, go!" He glanced back at his friends. "Misty, help Noctowl and Charizard free the other Pokémon!"

Misty nodded, rushing around the battlefield with Noctowl swaying on her shoulder. Team Rocket failed to notice.

"Arbok, poison sting!"

"Weezing, sludge!"

"Feint attack, Umbreon!" ordered Gary. With a nod, Umbreon easily dodged Arbok's poisonous needles, disappearing from sight.

"Huh? Where'd it go?" Jessie looked around; meanwhile, Pikachu ducked around Weezing's attack.

"Pikachu, thundershock!"

Pikachu concentrated, sending electricity flying from its cheeks. Weezing went crashing into James, trainer and Pokémon falling into the basket.

Umbreon pounced on Arbok with both forepaws, snarling and clawing for all it was worth. A final attack sent Arbok reeling.

Misty signalled to the others from behind Team Rocket; the victimized Pokémon were free. Gary nodded to Ash.

"Now!"

"Okay, Pikachu! Thunder!"

Umbreon landed at Pikachu's side as it unleashed its strongest attack. Lightning flashed through the air, sending Team Rocket flying.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" they cried, voices fading into the distance.

Ash succumbed to a broad grin. "Yeah! We did it, Pikachu!"

"Pika!" Pikachu bounded into his embrace, smiling.

Ash looked over Pikachu to his friends. "Of course, I couldn't have done it without you guys." Noctowl hooted, returning dutifully to its ball; Charizard growled before doing the same. Misty smiled.

Ash glanced over at his rival. "Thanks, Gary."

Gary nodded, saying nothing. He gestured to Umbreon, the Pokémon following him away.

*

"So, where are you headed now?"

It was almost a week later; after spending some time with Ash's mother in Pallet, it was yet again time for him and his friends to move on.

Ash grinned up at Professor Oak. "Wherever I can, to strengthen my Pokémon!"

The Professor nodded. "Good luck on your journey, then."

Gravel crunched behind them, and Professor Oak turned, surprise on his face. "Gary! You're leaving too?"

Gary glanced up, nodding, Umbreon padding in his shadow. "Sorry, Grandpa, but I know there's another adventure out there waiting for me." His eyes flickered to Ash. "Besides," he grinned, "I can't sit around while he's out training."

Ash smiled back, accepting the teasing.

"Good luck to you, too," Professor Oak said, and, despite Gay's chagrin, gave him a hug. "Take care."

"I will, Grandpa."

The four walked away, waving to Professor Oak. Soon he had disappeared into the distance, and they traveled in comfortable silence.

At a fork in the road, Gary stopped. "Well, this is where we split."

Ash stepped forward, holding out his hand. "I'm looking forward to the next time we meet, Gary."

Gary shook his hand, nodding solemnly. "Me too." He took a step away, Umbreon calling out a goodbye. Trainer and Pokémon started down their path, Gary raising a hand in a wave.

Ash grinned, shouting after him, "_'_Cause next time, I'll be the stronger one!"

Gary turned back, smiling. "In your dreams, Ash. In your dreams."

The End

---

Author's Note: Well! This was a _lot _longer than I'd thought it'd be. It's, what, fifty thousand words? O.o That's my longest story ever, cool!

Anyway, I digress. I hope everyone enjoyed the story and liked the ending no matter which trainer is your favorite. I for one had loads of fun writing and planning this out so I hope it was worth it :) I just wanted to give Ash and Gary's rivalry better closure than they did in the anime, instead of writing him off as a Pokemon researcher... That was basically my inspiration for writing this story, but it grew into so much more. This story, for me, is all about character development for both of the rivals, and them eventually becoming something like friends. I'd like to think I succeeded in that.

Well, that's about all I have to say except a final disclaimer (since I forgot this earlier): the only characters I own are the Ikimono gym leaders, some other Ikimono trainers/residents, and the trainers mentioned back in the first chapter (they were actually from some story I was planning on writing, but sadly abandoned). If for whatever reason you want to use them, just let me know :)

Thanks for reading, until next time! :)

~Neko


End file.
